Love and Friendship
by annabell2009
Summary: Bella and Emmett freinds but what about love i realy suck at summerys but its good promise all hummen rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1 ok this story goes out to my bestie TWILIGHT FAN AKA TAYLOR W. because I know she is an Emmett girl. Hugs to Ya Tay**

**A/N 2 I do not own anything twilight I just like have fun with it **

* * *

**Love and Friendship**

**It has been five year since I have seen my best friend Emmett McCarthy. He had to move when I was thirteen and he was fourteen. We had been friend since we were in diapers and I hope we still are I have not heard from him in awhile. After he moved we wrote and called each other all the time, but after he started high school the calling and writing slowed. It was hard at first but I know he had his football and school work to do he had to study so he could get in to a good college. I missed him so much and over the five years my feeling grow and I realized I loved him but not just love I was in love with him. I never told him because I was scared to death that he would reject me and I didn't want to mess with are friendship. But now I set here on a bus scared shitless because I'm headed to college, but that not why I'm scared. I'm scared because I get to see Emmett. He has been attending the University of Washington since last year. I have not had any contact with him for a year and half, but ii know he is still there. I know this because my cousins Edward and Alice Cullen go to school there as well, and Edward is on the football team with him. Edward does not know I know Emmett and I want it to stay that way for now, because I don't want Emmett to know I'm here yet. I'm just to scared to see him because I don't know if he is mad at me or just want to talk to me or see me . I still write him but I never get any thing back. Oh well here goes nothing I step off the bus and see my cousins waiting for me.**

"**BELLA" they yelled and ran to me.**

"**Edward, Alice what are you doing here "**

"**Well that's no way to greet your favorite cousins" Alice said hugging me tight.**

"**Sorry I just didn't expect to have a welcome comity that's all "**

**"Did you really think I was going to let my favorite cuz take a cab did Ya" Edward asked.**

"**I'm your only cousin and I guess not" I said giving him a hug **

"**Well Bella lets get your stuff so we can go Eddie here has football practice and we are watching and then we will take you to your new house "Alice said.**

"**Alice please don't call me Eddie you know I don't like it "Edward said.**

"**Alice what do you mean house I thought I had to stay in the dorms?" I Asked **

"**Silly Bella do you think your uncle was going to let you stay in those awful dorms" Alice said **

"**He pros waded the dean a little so you gat to stay with Alice and I "Edward said as we walked to his car.**

"**Cool I didn't want to stay in the dorms anyway" I said with a smile **

**The three of us piled into Edwards Volvo and headed to his football practice.**

**I can't believe I get to see Emmett, I'm excited and scared shitless at the same time if that is possible. I mean I really want o see him but I don't know if I can handle him rejecting me as a friend. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice waving her hand in of my face.**

"**Bella Bella hey earth to Bella you ok "she asked **

"**Yeah just in lala land for a minute "**

"**Well we're here are you getting out or not "she asked.**

"**Yeah I'm coming " **

**Alice and I got out and headed over to the bleachers and Edward headed to the locker you to change and then out to the field for practice. As we set there waiting for practice to start Alice chatted on and on about all kinds of stuff and as the guys started to come out of the locker room she started naming them off.**

**That one is Mike Newton And then there is Eric Yorkie and then there is Joe Leech and that one is Jacob Black and there is Jasper Whitlock now that one is mine well not mine I wish but still and then that big one is Emmett McCarthy. The last name I shat my head up and looked at the field and there is all his glory stood my Emmett (wow my Emmett , he's not mine I wish but he's not take a deep breath Bella ). I didn't even hear the rest of the names I didn't care. All I cared about was Emmett, he I big and muscular and gorges. He has light brown curly hair green eyes, man he is hot. Alice and I set there though the hole practice just catching up I don't know how long we set there, but Edward came and set down next to us.**

"**Hey girls you ready we need to get Bella home and unpack "he asked **

"**Yeah lets go "Alice said grabbing my hand **

"**Oh yeah the guys want to get together and hang out at Moonlight tonight too" He said.**

"**Well is it guys only or can us girls join too" Alice asked as we got in to the car.**

"**You girls can come I will call Mike and Jake and tell them to bring there girls too, oh Alice can you call Rose for me and see if she want to come too" Edward said.**

"**Yes Edward I will call rose for you, but I don't know why you don't just ask her out already "Alice said with a giggle **

**As we heasded to what i guess was our house Alice called a girl named Rose . I guessed i would meet her later , but Edward seamed to like her we pulled in to the driveway i gasped this house was huge. It was a three story victorian . I loved it .As we got of the car Alice was getting off the phone. **

**"Geez Ali how many people are living here?" I asked **

**" Well just us three for now I guess , but there is seven bed rooms and five bathrooms." she said as she unlocked the door.**

**"Holy cow Alice why do you, Edward and i need suck a big house?"**

**"Well dad told us to find a house we liked so we did" Edward said as he walked in the house with my bags.**

**"ok then which one is mine ?"i asked **

**"Well there is three bedrooms on the first floor and three on the second floor , but two are mine and Alices and thenthere is one on the therd floor , well the hole room is the 3rd floor so just chose one." Edward said.**

**"Yeah and they all have there own bathroom except the ones on the first floor " Alice added.**

**" I diffently dont want one on the first floorand the second floor just seems a bit crowded so i guess i will take the one on the 3rd floor . so lead the way Alice "**

**Alice leed the way to the 3rd floor which was my room . Alice opened the door and lett me go in first it was huge which i knew it would beit took up the entire 3rd floor. but what caught my eye was the huge window on the west wall it had a perfect view of the city .**

**"Ilove it Alice "**

**"Yeah we knew you would thats why we choose the second floor " Edward said setting my bags down.**

**"Well ladts i need to go get ready ...oh Alice did you get a hold of Rose?"**

**"Yeah but she can't make it she was called in to work but she said next time thow "Alice said**

**"What about Mike and Jacob are there girl comeing ?" Alice asked **

**"They can't come either Mike said jessica was sick and Jake said Leah had to work. So i looks llike it is just you to lady and all us guys."**

**Edward walked out of my room and left me and Alice there alone.**

**"Alice i dont knwo if i want to go if we are going to be only girls there." I said **

**"Tell you what Bellawe can go , but we will set away from the guysbut close enough that Edward canmake sure we dont get huast ok."She said **

**"Ok Alice as long as we dont set with guys, and we can make it the first of meny girls night out ok."**

**"Ok now let get you ready." She said bouncing with excitment.**

**Iknew this was going to happenany time there is a party or clubbing involed and Alice is around she alwas plays Bella Barbie , but i guess if i want to impress Emmett then I I will let her do what she wants .Even though she dont know i know i took a shower Alice got to work plucking pulling ,curling,make allof it .She curled my hair in soft curls down my backand put light make up on mre which i was greatful she was done she hand me a bag and told me to change so i went to the bathroom and changed.**

**"Alice i cant wear this it's to short."**

**"yes you can Bella and you will now put it on and get out here "She demanded **

**I learnt my lesson a long tme ago dont cross Alice Cullen So i did as she said. it was a melallic hulter type dress(just check profile for dress for both Bella and Alice )NA dshe put me in heels . I just glad I'm not a kluz like I used to be well not as bad at least.**

**"Bell you done yet Edward is whating on us " Alice yelled throw the door. **

**" Yeah Ali I'm ready" I said as i walked out the bathroom door.**

**"Holl shit Bella your hot"**

**"thanks Ali you too now lets go"**

* * *

A/n:ok i know this is short but i didn want to put it all up and no one like it and i know i had a nother stroy but i lost instrist in it this one is nore fun to me so pleas review and let me know ir i should finish ans i also know i that there is spelling and gramer prolems but i dont have abeta and cant find one so bare with me ok and if you have any ? about who is with who just ask i will tell you . thanks Annebell


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything twilight i just have with it **

**hope everyone enjoys the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**We head to the car and as soon as we where in Alice started in on Edward about the guys that, and told they had to stay away but still close enough that if we need them that would be there. Then she decided to ask who was going to be there. **

**"So Edward who is all going to be there tonight?" She asked.**

**"Mike, Jake, Joe, Jasper, Eric, and Emmett I think that's it but sure though…" He said as we pulled up to Moonlight.**

**I decided that I need a favor from them because I didn't want Emmett to know it was me it's not he would recognize me any way.**

**"Hey guys cant I ask a favor of you?"**

**"Yeah sure "they said at the same time **

**"Well can you enter use me as Izzie inside of Bella don't ask why just please for me."**

**"Sure Bells is everything ok though "Edward asked **

**I had to lie and hope they believe me here goes nothing **

**"Yeah just though starting a new life why not a new name as well."**

**"Ok sound good to me" Alice said as we headed in to the club.**

**They believed me I must be getting better at the lying **

**As we entered the bar I herd someone yell for Edward so we headed that direction. Edward wanted to introduce me before Alice and I found our own table.**

**"Hey guys I would like you meet my cousin Izzie .She will be living with Alice and I And going to school here."**

**"Izzie this is mike, Eric, Jacob, Joe, Jasper and Emmett."**

**"Hello guys it's nice to meet you all."**

**I was tyring not to look at Emmett but i could feel him staring at me . Finlay Alice told them we were leaving to our own table .I was silently thanking finaly found a table the was not to close to the boys but still close enough. **

**"So what do you want to eat Bel... Izzie?" Alice asked with a smirk.**

**oh no she knows there is something i hiding i have to play it cool.**

**"Oh how about we order something and shair I'm not to hungry."**

**"Sounds good tome Iz "**

**Are waiter took our order and why we waited Alice decided i was hiding something from her.**

**"So whats with the Izzie thing?" She asked.**

**"Nothing i told you i just wanted a change."**

**"Sure what ever ,but did you know that Emmett is staring at you and he has been sense we got here?"She said.**

**"No he's not Alice."**

**"Yes he is look for yourself I think he likes you."**

**"Yeah right why would he like me and he don't even know me ."**

**"Whatever.....**

**She was cut off by the waiter bring our food , thank dug in and started eating and so i took chance and looked toward the boys table and just as Alice had said Emmett was staring at me . i quickly looked away and excused my self to the lady's room. By time i got there i was hyperventilating i think i was having a panic attack. Did he recognize me , if so was he mad i was here. After couple minutes i decided i need to get back out there. After i washed my hands and headed out , but i didn't make if far out the door before i ran in to something hard and yet still soft. I started to fall back and close my eyes waiting for the ground, but it never came. Instead to strong arms caught my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up and OMG it was Emmett.**

**"S-Sorry." Was all i could get out . i could fell my face get hot dam blush**

**"Not a Problem Izzie glad i could help" He said with a big smile. **

**He released me and i all but ran back to my table where Alice was waiting . I set down and bared my head in my hands.**

**"hay you ok ?"Alice asked.**

**"Yeah just a little embarrassed"**

**"Why what happened ?"**

**" I ran into Emmett coming out of the bathroom and he caught me because clumsy oh had to fall "**

**"oh ok"**

**"Well i have something to tell you . Edward come over when you went to the rest room and said that Emmett was asking about you . like if you had a boyfriend and stuff."Alice said with a big smile on her face. i think she is up to something " i told you he like you ."**

**" What ever Alice if he like me he would have....i stop i i almost said to much hopefully Alice didn't notice **

**" HE would have what Izzie ?" she asked . Damn she heard me.**

**"Nothing HE would have said something when i ran in to him." I said hope she would by my lie.**

**"What ever Iz i know there is something else you not telling me." She said. **

**"Alice please drop it " **

**"I'm not droping it there is something going on and your not telling me ."she pouted **

**"Alice please just drp it" i begged**

**"Ok fine but I'm not happy about it."**

**"I know and I'm sorry" i said **

**Alice and set there the rest of the night just catching up more. I had missed her so much she has always been more of a sister the a cousin.**

**at around 1 a.m Edward come over to us and asked us if we where ready to go. I think he was a little buzz but i didn't say anything.**

**"Yeah Eddie we're ready to go."**

**"Alice dont call me Eddie."**

**"Sorry dont get your boxers in a twist"**

**"Come on girls i have to get you three home." HE said.**

**"Edward what do you mean three there is only two of us ?"I asked **

**"Ok i forgot Emmett is staying with us for a couple of days" he said**

**oh crap the one place i thougth i was safe amd would have to see him. and now he will be ther for a couple of days. Well crap this cant get any worse at least i have my own floor. i wont have to come out but eat and get something to drinksounds good to me.**

**"Oh ok Edward jsut making sure you not see double or something." I said with my best fake smile i could give. **

**Alice i grab our stuff and fallowed Edward out to the car. As soon as i opened the back door Emmett opened his eyes and smile at me.**

**"Well Hello Beautiful " He said with a big smile . damn the smile it makes me melt.**

**"Hello Emmett"I said oh what he called me Beautiful.**

**We all loaded up , but Alice ended up Driveing aparntly Mr. Eddie also had a little to much to drink. so we put him in the bsck seat with Emmettand headed home.**

* * *

k ladys hope you like it but i have one ? do u want Empov next or Wait let me knwo and i will update asap and let me know if there is any thing you would like to happen and i will try to add what i can

~~Annebell~~

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n i do not own twilight

* * *

**

Chapter3

* * *

**We arrived home, but the boys were out. I was begging to wounded how we where going to get them in side.**

"**Hey Al how are we going to get them in the house?" I Asked **

"**Not sure, but I don't think they need to be alone tonight, I can watch over Edward. If you don't mind taking care of Emmett." She said **

"**Uh… no not a problem. Let's just see if we can get them awake enough to get them in side." I said **

"**Ok" **

**We got them awake enough to get them inside, but I didn't know where to take Emmett to. **

"**Hey al where I'm I supposed to put him?" **

"**Just take him to your room that way you can rest too. The other rooms only have twin beds." she said **

"**Oh ok well I guess I will see you in the morning." I said as I tried to get Emmett up the stairs that was harder then I thought.**

**Once in my room I put him down on my bed and laid him down. He was out in no time I took off his shoes and covered him up. After I new he was settled I ran to my dresser and got my pjs (on profile) and headed to my bathroom. I change washed my face and brushed my hair and then headed back to my room with a wash cloth and a trash can just encase. As I entered my room Emmett was setting at the side of the bed look at the floor.**

"**Emmett you ok?" **

"**Yeah just hot." **

"**Oh Ok do you need anything?"**

"**No but I have a question."**

"**Ok Shut "**

"**Is your….He paused " **

"**Is my what Emmett/"**

"**Oh nothing forgets it I was just wondering if you mind me sleeping in my boxers it's to hot to sleep in my cloths."**

"**Oh yeah that's fine '"**

**He stud up and started to strip out of his cloths. I could see every mussels in he back flex when he took of his shirt, omg it is taking everything I have not to jump him he is hot. Com down Bella he's not your and he don't even know how you are if he did he wouldn't be stripping in front of you. Any way why would he want to you he is a god compared to you your plain? But I can't help who I love and I love Emmett McCarthy.**

**Emmett finally went to sleep, but I couldn't seem to. I looked over at the clock and it was 12:00 a.m. we had only been home for about an hour and a half it just seemed longer. I think a lot of the reason I can't sleep is because of the man asleep in my bed. I've loved him for so long and can't seem to get him out of my head. I finely had to force my self to sleep, and it worked but it didn't last long. It seemed like I had been sleeping for about five minutes when I was awoke with a noise from the bathroom. I looked at the clock and it was two in the morning, well I got an hour and a half's worth of sleep. I got up and went to it out as I got closer I could here it, Emmett was getting sick. I went to make sure he was ok I mean vomit does not bother me just blood so I was fine. As I walked in what I saw kinda scared me a bet he was laying on the floor was his arms over his eyes and he vomit on he chest and boxers. I wasn't as scared after I heard him grown, but I needed to get him cleaned up so I ran down to the second floor and knocked on Alice door no answer. She must be in Edward room so I went and knock on his door. Yelp there she is and she looks sleep. Well da it is 2 in the morning.**

"**Edward that bad too?"**

"**Yeah just now getting him in bed." **

"**Well I was wondering if Edward had a pair of shorts Emmett can borrow?"**

"**I sure he does but Em has cloths down stairs."**

"**Really where?"**

"**The blue guest room he keep cloths here just in case."**

"**Ok Al thanks see you in the morning." I said running down to the first floor.**

**After grabbing Emmett some shorts I ran back to my room. He wasn't in there so I guess he was still in bathroom. I slowly walked to my bathroom to find him asleep on the floor curled up in a ball. I walked over to him and bent down and shock his arm softly but when I touched him I felt his shock, but apparently he didn't because he is still sleeping.**

"**Emmett, Emmett wake up "nothing so I shock harder **

"**Emmett, Emmett please wakes up "that did it he grounded and opened his eyes.**

"**Come on Emmett lets get you cleaned up and back to bed" he just groined and nodded as he stood up.**

"**You think you can handle a shower?" I asked **

"**I don't think I can stand for that long."**

"**Ok just set down on the toilet and I will be right back."**

"**Ok"**

**I ran down stairs and grad another wash cloth out of the linen closet and ran back up stairs to my room. (Man all this running and I have not feel once that's just crazy I fall over thin air.) As I enter the bath room he was still setting there with his head down. As I got closer he looked up. I saw something in his eyes, but I didn't know what it was. It was like he was looking into my soul or tiring to find something in them.**

**I shuck it off and went and got the wash cloth wet. I walker over and bent down in front of him and started to clean off his chest. I got it cleaned and went and cleaned out the wash cloth and went back and cleaned his face and back because he was sweaty. When I was done I handed him his shorts and made sure he could change with out falling he said he was fine so I stepped out so he could change. A few minutes later he enters my room I went to help him because he was still a little wobbly on his feet.**

"**You ok know Emmett?" I asked as I set him down on the bed.**

"**Yeah just really tired."**

"**Ok well lie down and get some rest and if you need anything remember I'm right here." I said as I point to the other side of the bed. **

"**Ok thanks Izzie for everything "he said as he lay down **

**I went to clean up the bathroom real quick when I came back he was fast asleep and snoring up a storm. I got in bed and laid down I was just about asleep when I heard him mumble something so I rolled over thing he was awake. "Emmett you ok?" He just started snoring again. OMG Emmett talks in his sleep. I just laid there for a couple of minutes, but he didn't say anything. So I started closing my eyes to only shot them open again he was talking again.**

"**I miss you ….. I miss you a lot my Bella"**

"**Please don't leave ….. I love you Bella …My Bella"**

**OMG he's dreaming about me and he misses me, but better he LOVES ME. I just laid there and lessened to him for awhile, but he just kept repeating the some lines over and over. The last thing I heard him say was "I LOVE YOU MY BELLA." as the darkness took over but before it did I whisper "I LOVE YOU TO MY EMMY." and then I slipped in to dream land and dreamt about Emmett but it was not about our future it was are past us going to elementary and middle school where he wasn't just a friend but a protector, but it alls toped when he moved and so did my dream.**

**I woke up with the sun shining throw my window. I laid there for a few minutes and then decided I need to use the bathroom. I went to roll out of bed, couldn't move. And then I realized there was a very large warm arm rapped around my waist, and then I hit me I was in bed with Emmett. I stiffened and he most has felt me move because his eyes fluttered open. And he jumped and started apologizing.**

"**I'm sorry Izzie so so sorry I didn't mean to."**

"**it's ok Emmett no big deal."**

"**Do you feel better?"**

"**A little just tired and hungry" he said setting back on the bed looking at the floor he looked sad.**

"**What's wrong Emmett?"**

"**Nothing I'm just sorry you had to take care of me. I don't normally drink that much."**

"**You mind me asking what made you drink so much."**

"**Some one from my past"**

**I knew it he don't want me here. I had to look away so I won't cry. I couldn't cry with him here, but I still had to know so I asked.**

"**Is this person a good part or a bad part of your past" I asked tiring to hide my tears in my voice.**

"**Good a very good part I just didn't realized how much I missed the tell last night."**

**He missed me." I'm sorry you miss your friend if there is anything I can do to help let me know ok."**

"**I will thank you"**

"**Why don't you lay back down and I will go make some breakfast and bring you some." I said with a smile.**

"**Ok but you don't have to"**

"**It's ok Emmett I have to make some for my self any way"**

**With that I walked down the stairs to the first floor to the kitchen and Alice was making coffee.**

"**Did I ever tell you how much I love you Al?"**

"**No but think you, so how is he?"**

"**Fine he says he tired and hungry "**

"**Yeah Edward too" she said with a giggle.**

"**Hey Al can I ask you a Question "**

"**Sure"**

"**Does Emmett ever drink that much?"**

"**No I've never seen him drink so much. Why something wrong?"**

"**No just wondering "I said taking a sip of my coffee.**

**Alice and I finished cooking breakfast and we each took to plates and to cups of juice to he boys. I went in my room and set the try down and handed Emmett his plate and juice and grabbed mine and set at the end of the bed and we ate in silence it was nice. **

* * *

**A/N: hello ladys hop you like this chapter and if i get reviews i will put Empov up next and it will be from before practise tell after breakfast the next day so let me know how you like or dis like and if there is anything you would like to happen and remember im doing my best but i dont have a beta so try and be nice k**

**~~Annabell~~**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello ladies hope you like this chapter it is Emmett pov so enjoy and i do not own anything twilight just haven fun**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**EMPOV**

**It is 5:30 in the afternoon and I was headed to practice when I got a call form my best friend Edward Cullen.**

**"Hello"**

**"Hey Em its Edward I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"**

**"Ya sure what is it."**

**"Can you cover with couch for me I'm going to be late for practice?"**

**"Ya sure are everything ok with you and Alice."**

**"Oh yeah everything is good we are just going to pick up our little cousin from the bus station. She will be live with us and taking class here as well." he said.**

**"Ok I'll cover for you but hurry up."**

**"Ok talk tot you later."**

**As I got off the phone I was pulling in to the parking lot. So Eddies little cousin is starting here this year and he said she I wonder if she is hot. I guess I will have to what and find out later. I made it to the locker room about an hour early but I didn't care I just went and got ready for practice and done some stretches. With about ten minutes tell practice Edward came running in.**

**"Dude I thought you needed me to cover for you?" I asked**

**"I thought so too but her bus was early."**

**"Oh ok. So this cousin of yours what is she like?"**

**"She's cool, but you will have to wait and meet her to night so you can find out for your self_ (Emmett was still stay at Edward and Alice's before they all decided to go to Moonlight.)"_**

**"OK cool but we better get out there before couch goes even crazier then he already is." I said**

**I headed out and found Mike, Eric, Joe, Jack, and Jasper were already out there. So I went to talk to them before couch showed up. We were talking about are first few games when Joe punched me in the shoulder and pointed to the bleachers.**

**"Dude who's the brunette with Alice?"**

**I turned around to see who he was talking about and about had a heart attack. She was gorges well what I could see of her. She had long chocolate colored hair, legs that seam to go forever, creamy color skin. I could not see her eyes I was to far away but damn even for this distance she was hot. But I had this uneasy feeling I knew her she look a little familiar. I just stood there staring along with Joe after a few minutes Edward came out and asked what we where looking at and Joe just pointed and Edward started laughing.**

**"Dude what's so funny?"**

**"You two….are…..drooling……over…..my…….sister…and….cousin." he said laughing so hard he was tiring to catch his breath.**

**I turned to him "that's you cousin? What's her name?" I asked.**

**He never got a chance to answer couch called us to order and practice began. I couldn't concentrate at all. I had to meet her. Practice was finely over and we all headed to the locker room to change after we were all changed and fixing to head out Joe machined going to Moonlight and hanging out for a bit. A few us use agreed and headed out .Edward said he would be there in little bit he had to take his sister and cousin home so they could get her settled in. Man I was hoping he would bring them with him. I want to meet her no I had to meet her. We all headed out and I rode with Joe as we headed to Moonlight. It was quit for most of the ride, but hen Joe had to go and open his big mouth.**

**"Did you see Eds cousin she was hot. I can't wait to get a piece of that."**

**"Dude please Edward wont let you date his sister what makes you think he is going to let you date his cousin?"**

**"Man I'm not afraid of Eddie boy "**

**"I would be if I was you he is protective over his family member even more for his female family members."**

**"What ever it still wont hurt to try" he said wit a smile.**

**"Dude your funeral"**

**Joe and I was the first ones at Moonlight so we grab a table that was big enough for all of us and order some drinks and waited for everyone else to get here. I decided I was going to drink pop until everyone got here so I wouldn't get to buzz I normally don't drink a whole lot. After about twenty minutes the other guys showed up. All but Edward (may be he is bring them and they had to get ready I can only hope).**

**"Hey where's Eddie?" Eric asked.**

**"Not sure he said he had to run his sister and cousin home." Ben said.**

**"Well he called me and asked if I would bring Leah he said Alice and his cousin where coming." Jake said**

**I didn't even lessen to the rest of the conversation all I knew was I was going to meet the girl that has been on my mind all day ( well since practice anyway)someone patting me on the back brought me out of my day dream.**

**"Yo Em what's wrong you haven't said two words in the past forty five minutes?"**

**"Oh sorry nothing just thinking."**

**"Oh well who or what are you thinking about?" he asked**

**Damn how am I getting out of this I can't tell him I thinking about Ed cousin. Just as I was about to answer Edward walked in the door. I took my chance and yelled at him.**

**"Hey Edward over here "I yelled**

**At first all I saw was Alice and Edward I was a little sad I was hoping to meet their cousin , and then all the sudden the most gorgeous woman stepped out from be hind Edward. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes that I just wanted to get lost in, and she had long legs. She was just a bit shorter then Edward but still taller them Alice she was they got closer to the table I got a better look and she looked familiar like ive seen her before. i just put my figure on it, but i know her from some where.I just set there with mouth shout tell i got her name. They finely made it to the table and Edward introduced her.**

**"Hey guy's i would like you to meet my cousin Izzie."**

**When Edward said Izzie something clicking my head I know who she is. BELLA!But she hates being called Izzie I should know I am her best friend . Well i was i haven't talked to her in over a year. She must not recognize me. i was brought out of my thought by her voice and that was when i was positive it was her. **

**"Hello guy's it's nice to meet you all."**

**Yes that is differently my Bella (What my Bella i haven't spoke or written to her in over a year she probably don't even want to talk to me or even be friends for that matter.) I need to calm down a little.I know she wants to be friends i still get letter from her once a mouth,but i never write back man I'm so stupid.I read every one i just never write back. i always let the guys and some piece of ass i can get get in my way. she probably hates me for not writing back. And know she is standing in front of me and she either don't want to talk to me or she don't recognize me. I hoping for the last one , but that does not explain why she is being called Izzie and not Bella. Maybe she knows it's me and don't want to me to know it is her . I was about to say something when Alice said bye and and pulled her away. NO I NEED TO KNOW i shouted in my head. Luckily they didn't go far just a couple of tables down so i could watch her _man you starting to sound like a stalker._I decided i need to ask Edward some Questions just to make sure it is her.**

**"So Eddie Where's your cousin from?"**

**"Man don't call me Eddie and she is from Forks." 1/0 that it is her **

**"How old is she ?" Joe asked **

**"She is 18 but stay away from her you here me i will kick your ass if you go near her." yes 2/o that its her **

**" does she have a boy Friend?" this don't help to find out if it's her but i just wanted to know.**

**"Dont know."**

**"Hey why didn't you tell him to stay away?" Joe asked **

**"Because he's not a man whore like you."**

**

* * *

**

OK ladies sorry this is not all of Emmett pov i diside to put it in two chapters instead of one hope you like it please review first two to review will got a hint on who cracks first and tells the other one

hugs and smiles

~~~Annebell~~~


	5. AN

Sorry ladys im have problems getting back to the one that have reviewed it shows i have reviews but when i go to check them out i only have six so i have some i hae not read so if want a preview of the chap pm your review and i will send you a preview and a hint about how told how they new or if some one slipped and told Emmett with out even knowing

Hugs ~~~Annebell~~~


	6. chapter 5

**i do not own any thinf twilight that goes to sm

* * *

**

Chapter 5

EMPOV

**After Joe being an ass Edward would answer any more questions about her he said no more about his family. WE all started to talk about school and football you know guys stuff .Well they talked guy stuff all I was tiring not to stair at her she was gorgeous I mean it has been Five years and she has change a lot she is taller she don't have braces anymore no frizzy hair but she is still my Bells. She was always beautiful. I would still glance at her every couple of minutes, but Bella never looked my why, but Alice caught me a couple of times once she even winked and smirked at me. That little pixy is up to something! They looked like they where in a pretty heated conversation and then the waiter brought their food and that's when she turned and looked at me and our eyes met. She quickly looked away and got up and head to the back where the restrooms were. Why she was gone Edward went to make sure they were ok. She had been gone for a while and I need to know she was ok. So I excused myself and headed to the rest room, but as I was passing the ladies room someone ran in to me and they started falling. So out of reflex I grabbed they, best move that I have made. I looked down and in my arms was My Bella and yes she will be my Bella again. She looked up and her eyes went wide.**

"**S-Sorry "she said.**

"**Not a problem is…Izzie glad to help" man I almost slip I want her to tell me.**

**I let her go and she took of and almost ran back to the table. My heart broke she don't want to have anything to do with me. I went back to the table and started drinking and I don't drink but that was I could think to do to keep my mind off of her. **

**I'm not sure how much I drank, but some how I was in Edwards car by my self. I remember I was staying with him and Alice for a couple days. SO maybe He put me here and went to get the girls.**

**I was setting there with my head back and my eyes closed when the back door opened and there stood my angel.**

"**Well hello beautiful" I said with a smile **

"**Hello Emmett" She talked to me she said my name **

**I don't remember much of the car ride the next thing I remember is being brought in side and up the stairs. I was walking but someone was helping me I looked over and there she was again my angel. She brought me in a room and set me down on a big bed now I know this is not a guest room they have twin beds in them this must be her room. She laid me down took of my shoes and covered me up. I laid there with my eyes closed far a long time, but I started to get hot so I uncovered and setup. I set there for a couple of minutes until she came out of the bathroom. When she did her had a trash can and a wash cloth I just set there looking at the floor. **

"**Emmett you ok do you need anything?"**

"**Yeah I'm finer just hot and no I don't need anything."**

**I need to know if this is Bell. I was sobering up me little. I mean I know why I drank so much I know where I am. I just need to know if it is her.**

"**Can I ask you something?" I asked **

"**Sure"**

"**Is your…….I paused I can't ask I'm drunk I will ask tomorrow .maybe**

"**Is my what Emmett"**

"**Oh nothing forget it I was just wondering if you mind me slapping in my boxers it is to hot to sleep in my cloths."**

"**Oh yeah that's fine"**

**I stood up slowly and started to get undressed once I was done I laid back down and was out in no time. At about 2 a.m. I woke up and had to run to the bath room. I'm so not drinking anymore I hate making friends with the toilet. Once I was finished upchucking my dinner I laid down on the floor with my arm over my eyes I heard a noise and opened my eyes an looked up Bella was standing there with sad eyes. I was going to say something but she turned and ran out. Man I'm making an ass out of myself. **

**I just laid there trying to figure out how to let her know I know it is her. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shaken.**

"**Emmett, Emmett please wakes up." I opened my eyes with a groan.**

"**Come on Emmett lets get you cleaned up and back to bed "she said I just groaned and nodded my head and stood up.**

"**You think you can handle a shower"she asked **

"**I don't think I can stand that long "I said **

"**Ok just set down on the toilet and I will be right back ok."**

"**Ok"**

**She ran out of the bathroom and came back a couple minutes later with a wash cloth. I had my head down tell she walked I little closer to me then I looked up in to her eyes. I was trying to let her know it was me and I knew. After a couple of minutes she shocks her head a d went and got the wash cloth wet. She came back to me and washed my face, my back, and my chest. When she was done she gave me some clean shorts so I could change.**

"**Can you change ok Emmett?"**

"**Yeah I'm ok"**

**She left and I changed I walked out of the bathroom she came and help me to the bed I was still a little wobbly.**

"**You know Emmett?"**

"**Yeah just really tired"**

"**Ok just lie down and get some rest and if you need anything remember I right here." she said pointing to the other side of the bed.**

"**Ok Izzie for everything." I said but I rally hate calling her Izzie why can't I just tell her. I rolled over and went to sleep and dreamed Bella I dreamt about our past, present and future When it came to the present in my dream I just kept telling her I miss you …..I misses you a lot my Bella, but she started walking away and I yelled please don't leave …. I LOVE YOU …. My Bella. It just kept playing over and over in my head teal I heard I LOVE YOU TO MY EMMY and then it was black.**

**I could feel the sun on my face and something heavy on my chest. It was warm and soft I liked the feeling a lot, but all the sudden it moved so I opened my eyes and was met with the biggest brown eyes, and then it hit me I just jump out of the bed.**

"**I'm sorry Izzie so so sorry I didn't mean to."**

"**It's ok Emmett no big deal."**

"**Do you feel better?" She asked **

"**A little just tired and hungry "I said as I set back down on the bed but I never looked at her I just looked at the floor.**

"**Hey what wrong Emmett "she asked walking toward me.**

"**Nothing I'm just sorry you had to take care of me I normally don't drink that much."**

"**It's ok but do you mind me asking why you drank so much if you don't do that kind of stuff." she said. How do I tell her no I ant oh what do I do.**

"**Someone from my past "I said.**

"**Is this person a good or bad part of your past?"**

"**Good a very good part I just didn't relies how much I missed them tell last night." I said **

"**I sorry that you miss you friend if there is anything I can do please let me know ok." Is she crazy does she not know I'm talking about her?**

"**I will and thank you "**

"**Well why don't you lie back down and I will go and make some breakfast and bring you some." she said with a smile.**

"**You don't have to"**

"**It's ok Emmett I have to make some for myself any way "she said as she walked out of the room.**

**God I hat my self how could I let her slip out of my life she was my best friend and I want that back. I miss her a lot and I love her so much (what love do I her? I do I love Bella. I have to fix this I can't lose her again I don't think I could live with out her now that she is back. After about ten minutes she came back with a try with two plates and two glasses of juice. She handed me mine and took hers and set at the end of the bed. We ate in silence we set there for a while but I couldn't take it any more I had to tell her I knew.**

* * *

thank you everyone that has review it my be a bet before i get the chapter up my kids started school and im running around like chiken with mo head so please be pasent and review please

~~~Annabell~~~


	7. AN2

**Ok ladys i know you hat these but i have a ? Do you want a long chap and have to what a week or do you want a short one and get to the part where the truth cimes out let me knwo and i will post ok thanks**

**~~~Annabell~~~**


	8. Chapter 6

**i do not opwn twilight just have ing fun

* * *

**

Chapter6

**Bpov**

**We set there for awhile just eating I would still glances but would look away when he would catch me. Man why is he doing this to me this is Emmett my best friend I was always able to talk to him. I think I'm just going crazy or maybe it is because I'm hiding who I am. Maybe I should tell him I mean we are here alone what could go wrong? (**_**I know he could tell me he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore)**_** Not gonna happen I can't tell him but I need to tell someone. I looked at him and it looked like he was thing hard about something he looked up and opened his mouth to say something when Alice barged in my room.**

"**Be…Izzie hurry up so we can go." I'm Gonna kill her she almost outed me.**

"**Alice where are we going?"**

"**SHOPPING" She squealed **

"**But Ali I hate shopping." I wined **

"**I know but we meaning you needs new cloths for school so no fighting me on this so hurry up and good morning Emmett you feeling better?"**

"**Yes Alice I'm better how is Eddie-boy this morning." Emmett Asked her.**

"**Good as can be expected."**

"**Now Bella…." Oh no I looked over at Emmett his Head shot up with wide eyes.**

"**ALICE" I Yelled **

"**What "she screeched **

"**I knew it "Emmett said with a grin that went from ear to ear.**

"**Wait what did you know Emmett what is going on?" Alice asked.**

"**Uh Nothing Alice can you give Emmett and I a minute please?" I asked **

"**No tell me what is going on and why you screamed at me."**

"**Tell you what Alice I will tell you everything when you take me shopping later ok."**

**She said ok and left and shout the door be hind her. I can't face him yet I was so scared I got up and looked walked over to the window looked out at the city. I'm so scared I'm scared he will tell me to get lost or something. I just stood there not saying anything, but apparently it was to quit for him because he spoke first.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you where coming?" He asked **

"**Why b because you stopped calling and writing I didn't know if you like me anymore."**

"**Bells you're my best friend I will always like you I've just been busy."**

"**You don't have to explain I get it you had better thing to do then write me back."**

"**Bells that's not far to me."**

"**Why isn't it far to you I write you once a week maybe twice sometimes for five years never messing one and slowly you just stopped altogether. I was heart broken when you quit calling but I made it throw because I still got your letters, but hey stopped too. I haven't head from you in over a year and a half. So how is it not far to you I don't think it was far to me you could have at least wrote and told me you didn't want to be my friend anymore, but no."**

**I didn't hear him cross the room but the next thing I know he has his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry Bells you are my best friend and I guess I don't have an excuses besides I let the college life take over, the party's girls and football." **

"**That's ok Em I will stay out of your life so you can have you parties and girls and football I wont be I you way." I said trying not to cry.**

"**That just it Bells Me don't want to out of my life. You were out of it for five years and I just got you back I didn't realize tell last night how much I messed you. I knew3 it was you when you walked in with Edward but then he introduced you as Izzie my heart dropped to the floor you hate being called Izzie so I thought I was just seeing things , but I still had this feeling. I'm so glad you're here, but why didn't you tell me it was you when you saw me."**

"**Because I was scared."**

"**Why was you scared?"**

"**Because I didn't want to get my heart broke."**

"**Why would you get your heart broke?"**

"**Because I'm in love with you." I whispered.**

**He turned me around to face him with his hands on my hips He was looking deep in my eyes.**

"**What was that Bells?"**

**I looked down at the floor but he wasn't having any of that he put his fingerer under my chin and lifted my face so he could look me in the eyes **

"**Please answer me Bells."**

**I took a deep breath "I'm in love with you Emmett." I closed my eyes waiting for him to tell me I was crazy and run away but what I didn't expect happened. He out both his hands on my face and tilted my head back I opened my eyes and he was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen so I gave him a small smile I was still scared he was going to reject me.**

"**Bells that's the best news you could ever give me."**

**He said as he lower his head and lightly kissed my lips and when he did I felt a electric shock and I know he felt it to because he chuckled at me.**

"**Whets so funny Em?"**

"**Nothing just never thought would fall in love with my best friend."**

"**You love me too?" I asked **

"**Very much I just didn't realize how much tell I saw you last night and I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and kissed me deep. It was getting pretty heated when Alice broke throw the door with Edward on her heels.**

"**Bella …. Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you." she said with a giggle.**

"**Em what the hell is going on get your hands off her "Edward Yelled **

**I just looked at them and blush and then started laughing Emmett and Alice just looked at me like I was crazy but joined me in my laughing fit. Edward just stood there looking at us three like we had grown three heads or something. Man this is going to be fun to explain to then. But here goes nothing.**

* * *

**ok ladies this is what you wanted hope you like it it will be about a week before i can get the next ghapter up and i also need so help i want to put a lemon in one of the chaptrs but i cant write a very good one if there is any one out there the would be willing to help pm please thanks and i hope youlike it review please**

**~**~Annabell~**~**

* * *


	9. chapter 7

**i do not own anything twilight just having fun **

**A/N just so you don't freak on Alice's outfit in my story she still loves to shop and play Bella barbie but she is also OK wearing jeans and t shirts with flip flops she don't always have to be up she like most of same stuff as Bella so no freaking on me OK.**

**chapter7**

**Bpov**

* * *

**After I calmed down from my laughing fit I decided I better tell Alice and Edward before they kill Emmett for kissing me. (I can't believe he kissed me.)**

"**Ok Edward Alice please sits and I will tell you hats going on."**

"**You better I want to know why my best friend is kissing my little cousin." Edward said **

"**Well first off Edward Em was my friend first and if I want to kiss him I can."**

"**How do you get that Izzie…" I cut him off.**

"**Don't call me Izzie I hate that name."**

"**But that's what you wanted to be called last night."**

"**Edward do you want me to tell you or not if so shut up already ok."**

"**Now I will start from the beginning if that is ok with Em.'**

"**Yeah that will be just fine." He said **

"**OK well I met Emmett when I was 4 and he was 5 and once we met you couldn't keep us apart and it was like that told he had to move when he was 14. I cried for 3 days after he left he was. Is my best friend. After he moved we talked and wrote to each other just about every day until Em started High school and then he letters slowed down and I only got a cal maybe 2-3 times a week witch was OK because I knew he was studying hard and had football I knew he wanted to get in to a good college so I didn't bug me. Well the summer before he went to college he just stop writing and calling all together I was heart broke and wouldn't talk to anyone about it well about 4 month ago I decided I didn't care and I was till going to go to UW we had despised to go together even though he had a year on me ,but when I showed up at practice and seen him I was scared well no I was before that but at the moment I saw him on the field I was scared shit less I didn't want him to see me and I was scared that he would just laugh in my face and tell me to get lost nut I needed to do this that why I asked you and Alice to call me Izzie I knew he knows how much I hate that name and wouldn't think it was me but that kinda back fired because I should of a least felled Alice in on it before we went to Moonlight and then that leads us to here now is there any more questions ?" I Said**

"**Oh and sorry for yelling at you Alice."**

"**It's OK Bella but you could have told me is this why you were acting funny last night?"**

"**Yeah I was scared he would laugh and tell me to get lost. i was scared he wouldn't love me back and i wasn't ready for that."**

**" What do you mean love you back?" Alice asked **

**" I've been i love with Emmett for a long time and i don't want to lose him even if it has to just friends i don't think i could handle him not being in my life now that i have found him again."**

**It was quit for a couple of minute tell Edward spoke up .**

**"let me get this strait OK You and Emmett have been friends for 14 years and you say you love him what like a brother?" Edward asked.**

**"No Edward I'm in love with him i have been sense before he moved i just never told him."**

**"It's not possible to be in love with some one at 13 Bella and he is to old for you any way."**

**"It is to possible Emmett was there for me when no one else was and that's why i love him he always made sure i was OK ans safe and for your information he is less the 12 months older then me so he not to old for me."**

**"So do you still love him?"Alice asked. **

**I looked over ant Emmett and then back to Alice."Yes very much so if not more now." i said as i squeezed Emmet's hand and smiled up at him.**

**"so your still in love with him?" Edward asked as he glared at us **

**"yes"**

**"Ed buddy don't have a cow i would never hurt Bells."EM said as he smiled down at me **

**"Are you saying your in love with her too ?"****Edward asked Emmett**

**"Yes i am and i hope you be happy for us if we decide to try a relationship."**

**"Yeah Edward be happy for them at least it ain't Joe ."Alice said with a giggle **

**"I cant deal with right now I'm going for a run." Edward said **

**Emmett looked at me and said he was going to go with he need to talk to him i said ok ans they both headed out and left me and Alice setting on my bed. And** **if i know Alice then i knew what was coming.**

**"So you and Em?"**

**"Yes Alice at least i hope if not then i will settle for friends and be happy for what i can get."**

**"it will al work out Eddie will calm down and everything will work out between you two." **

**"I hope so . now are you really or what i promised you a shopping trip and true be told a cant wait."**

**"Your kiding right you never like shopping what gives."**

**"i don't know i just want to go i need new cloths and some stuff for my room and who better to take me then the worlds best shopper?"**

**"well I'm not going to complain and yes i am the worlds best and I'm ready but i don't think you are ."She said with a giggle so I look down and I'm still I'm my PJ's. see that kiss did do something to me it fried my brains. **

**"OK Alice give me 20 minutes and i will meet you down stairs k."**

**"OK"**

**After Alice left my room i grab some cloths out of my closet(on profile) and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. i was quick and got out and brushed my hair and put it in a messing bun got dressed. once i was done i headed down stairs with about 3 minutes to spar.**

**"Ok you ready Alice lets get going and have some fun."**

**"OK who are you and what did you do with my cousin?" Alice asked **

**"Ali please i just need to have fun today and i always have fun when we go shopping as long as you don over do it OK."**

**" OK lets go and get so shopping done." **

**Alice and head to the mall in her pink 2009 VW Beetle it is so cute but just not my kind of car. We made it to the mall in less then 20 minutes man Alice is a speed demon. We spent most the day just walking around and getting me some new cloths for college and some stuff i need for my room. it was about 5 p.m and Alice said we needed to make one more stop of course i agreed and she headed to the one store i would never step foot in to VS.**

**"Alice im so not going in there."**

**"OH yes you are you need some sexy stuff for Emmett."**

**"ALICE."**

**"Bella don't you dare i didn't say you had to show him I'm just saying that if you wear something sexy then you feel sexy so come on."**

**I decided i was not going to fight her because that would only make it worse so i went in she was pulling all kinds of stuff off and handing them to me to try on.**

**"Ok Bells i think that is good for now , now go try them on."**

**I went and tried on everything it all looked good so i decided to get everything as i was getting ready to change Alice knocked on the door.**

**"Hay Bells here is two more i think you will like." " Ok Alice " **

**She headed then to me and i about fell in the floor . "Alice what are you doing?"**

**"Well Bella Purple is Em favorite color so i thought just in case you know . oh Bella just try it on OK."**

**i did as i was told and tried them on and they where so comfy and they did look good on me and what if me and Emmett did get that far in are relationship i would want something nice for him. I stood there with a big smile on my face and Alice knock on the door ."**

**"HEy let me see the set please bells." " Ok alice ."**

**i opened the door so she could see and her eyes went wide .**

**"Damn Bella you are hiding a body under those cloth you are hot and that looks good on you are you getting it ?"**

**" thank you Alice and yes i do believe i will."**

**"ok hurry and change so we can go i got a text from Edward saying he was ordering pizza so we need to get a move on if we want any."**

**"OK Alice give me an minute and i will meet yo at the register OK."**

**After i change and met Alice up front we headed home i was excited to see Emmett but still scared because he was with Edward and i dont know what thet talked about and if any of it has to do with the two of us, but i guess i will find out when i get home. Which is where we are now as Alice pulls back in to the drive way. Well her goes nothing.**

* * *

**A/N just wanted to say think you very much for all the reviews they r great and i hope you like this chapter too please read and review. reviews make me happy and make me want to write more for you.**

**huggs to all from ~**~ANNABELL~**~**

* * *


	10. chapter 8

**I don't own anything twilight i just like having fun with it**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Bpov**

**As Alice and I walked in the door you could here the yelling going on but you could here what is was about. Alice and I gave each other a look that said we didnt want to be envolved so we quitly made our way up the back stairs to my room so we could be away from the boys. After we ade it to my room I closed the door so they wouldn't here us I didn't want them up here right now. I was scared they were fighting over me and that Edward was telling Emmett to say away from me. I don't know how i would live if that was it. Alice and I set in silece for a few minutes tell i deside i needed to get my mind off of it.**

**"So Alice let get this stuff put up so we can get ready for movie not ok."**

**"That sound good where do you want to start?"**

**"How about we start with my cloths and them we can do the other stuff."**

**"OK but we need some music." she said as she turned one my ihome but i knew what she was doing we could still here the guys down stairs and she was tring to destract me.**

**We had be working for about an hour getting everything put where it was suposed to go when Alice got a text from Edward asking where we were.**

**"What do you want me to tell him."she said with a giggle**

**"Alice what is so funny ?"**

**"well my car is in the driveway and they know we took it they are just so blind it is funny."**

**"Yeah i see your piont and i dont care what you tell them i'm not hungry any more i just want to rest."**

**"Ok well i wont bother Texting him bak i will just let you rest and go down i will leyou know what their faces looked like when they find out we where here the hole time they where fighting now get some rest ok."  
**

**"ok Alice and thank you agien ."**

**"Not a problem now rest ." she said as she walked out and shout my door. as soon as she was gone i was cring ****

* * *

**

**Apov**

**I can not believe those ass holes fighting knowing we where on our way home. I left BElla to get some rest and went to talk some sence in to them before they drive her crazy. As i entered the Kichen Edward jaw droped.**

**"when did you get here and where is Bella?"**

**"Well we have been here for about an hour and half and Bella is upstairs sleeping she was tired."**

**"Well why didnt you tell us you where back?"**

**"Because you two dip shits where fighting and Bella was upset."**

**"We weren't fighting we have be playing gitar hero and it got heated but that was it." Edward said as Emmett walked in**

**"Hey when did you get back?"**

**"They got back over an hour ago and didnt tell us becaus ethey thought we were fighting and now Bella is sleeping." Edward said**

**"So you boys are not mad at each other?" Iasked**

**"No why."Emmett Asked**

**"Well when we got here We heared you two yelling at each other and Bella got upset think that you would leave." i said to Emmett**

**" i would never leave i need to talk to her." He said as ran up to her room.**

**"So do you uprove of them now Edward?"**

**"Yeah i guess i do he is a good guy and i can trust him with her and her knows if he hurts her i hurt him."**

****

* * *

Empov

i ran up the stairs as fast as i could as i made it to her door i could here her she was cring i opened the door slowly and made my way over to her bed and laid down next to her and pulled to my turned and baered her head in my chest.

"SHH Bells it's ok i'm here calm down i'm not going any where."

"E-Edward is't making you leave?"

"No and we weren't fighting it was just a very heated game of gitar hero."

She whiped her faceand set up "Your kiding me right?"

" nope"

"So your not leaveing?"

"nope but you need to get some sleep you look tired."

"Will you stsy with me tonight please?" she asked

**"yeah but only if that is what you want."**

**

* * *

**

**Bpov**

**"Yes thats what i want." I cant believe i asked him to stay and he said yes.**

**"ok then why dont you go and get ready i will be right back ok." he said**

**"ok"**

**after he left i went get my pjs and get ready for bed i desided to wear one of the pj sets Alice pick out it was purlpe and soft (on profile ). After about ten minutes i hered him in my room.**

**" i will be out in a minute Em." i shouted though the door .**

**"Ok take you time."**

**As i came out he seen me and got a big goffy grin on his face."**

**"What do i have thing on my face?" i asked **

**" Now but you look stunning and purple is my favorite color."**

**" i know ."**

**" you know what that you stunning or that purple is my favorite color?"**

**"that purple is your favorite color." i said as i climb in to bed next to him."**

**"oh i see." he said as his smile grow bigger if that was posible **

**"so you ready for bed?" ni asked **

**"yeah" was all he said as he laid down and pulled me to him.**

**"is this ok Bells?"**

**"yeah i wouldn't have it any other way."i said as i snuggled in to his chest . ****he kissed the top of my headand held me tighter**

**"night Bells love and i'm glad you here sweet dreams."**

**"Night Emmy love you too." was all i got out befor dreamland took over and all i could dream of was Emmett and what i wanted him to do to me.**

* * *

A/N: just thought i would say thank you for all the reviews and that i hope you likethis chapter it is short but i needed to get it out there and remember reviews make me happy and if im happy i write so please review and have a nice day all of you

**_~~~*Annabell*~~~_**

* * *


	11. chapter 9

**i do not own anything twilight

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**I woke up the next morning to a very warm and heavy arm around my waist. I was a little scared at first then I remembered that it was Emmett and I smiled. He was here and wanted me as s friend and maybe more. I turned to face him he was still sleeping so I just watched him. He was so cute when he sleeps well he is cute all the time but he looks like my best friend from five years ago the one I feel in love with and I cant get enough.**

"**You know it's not nice to stair?" He said with his eyes still closed.**

"**I thought you where still asleep."**

"**I was but I could feel you staring at Me." he said as he opened his eyes.**

"**Good morning beautiful."**

"**Yeas it is and good morning to you handsome." I said and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**So what do you want to today?" He asked setting up.**

"**I really don't care I need to get my stuff ready for my classes but other then that I'm free."**

"**How about I help you and then we can spend the rest of the day catching up?" he asked.**

"**That sounds great but can we get some breakfast first?"**

"**Yeah let's get some breakfast I'm starving."**

**We got up and headed down stairs hand in hand as we made it to the kitchen Alice and Edward were already there making breakfast. Edward turned and raised an eye brawl at us.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing "he said and went back to the eggs he was cooking.**

**They finish cooking and we all set down and ate in silence. After breakfast Emmett and I done the dishes since they cook it was only far. After we where done Emmett asked if he could talk to me. We went up stairs so we could have some privacy.**

"**So Em what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we walked in my room.**

"**Well I was wondering if…oh….well…umm…doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" he said so fast I almost didn't hear him.**

"**Emmy did you just ask me out?" I asked with a giggle.**

"**Yeah Bells I did so do Ya?"**

**I walk over and put my arm around his neck" Em I would love to go on a date with you." I said as I went to kiss him on the check, but he was not having any of that he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. I was in heaven. After a couple of minutes we had to pull away to breath.**

"**I'm not complaining but what was that for?" I asked **

"**Well I just wanted to show you how much I love you."**

"**I love you too Em." I said and gave him a quick kiss.**

"**So when do you want to go out on this date Mr. McCarthy?"**

"**How about Friday after practice?"**

"**Sounds good to me, but right now we need to get ready so I can go and get my stuff for my classes. So I'm going to go and take a shower and why I'm doing that you go get ready ok."**

"**You know I could always help you with your shower." he said with a big grin.**

"**EMMETT"**** I yelled and slapped his chest.**

"**Jezz Bells I was just kidding don't have a cow."**

"**It's ok Em and I know you were not kidding now go and get ready I will meet you in the living room in about 30 minutes." I said as I pushed him out my bedroom door and closed behind him."**

**I stood there leaning on the door I can't believe he loves me. I mean I have loved him for years and thought he would love me back, but he does. The only thing is I don't know what we are we really haven't talked about that part yet. I mean I would love to be his girlfriend but if he wants to just be friends I can handle that just as long as he is in my life.**

**After showering and getting dressed met Emmett down stairs and we headed out. After all my school stuff was taken care of we headed to lunch. We talked about what we both had been up to in the last five years more so of the last year and a half. We talked for hours and I mean hours it wasn't tell I yond that we noticed how late it was.**

"**Lets get you home Bells your tired."**

"**Yeah I think that would be a good idea plus you look tired to."**

**Emmett and I arrived home to a house fool of people. It looked like most of the football team, there girlfriends and cheerleaders. Witch as so as they seen Emmett they swarmed him I let go of his hand and made my way though the crowed it wasn't like I know these people I would just head to my room and get ready for bed, but before that I needed to find Alice. I finally found her by a big group of girls.**

"**Hay Alice what going on?"**

"**Edward decided to bbq"**

"**Ok well I you need me I will be in my room it has been a long day and I'm tired."**

"**Oh what Bella I want you to meet my girls this Is Rose, Leah, Jessica, Sosha, and Angela."**

"**It is nice to meet y'all."**

"**We have heard so much about you "Rose said **

"**All good I hope"**

"**Oh yeah all good." Leah said **

"**Well that's but ladies I hate to be a party pooper but I'm tired I think I'm going to bed." I said **

"**Ok Bells I will see you tomorrow." Alice said **

"**Good night" I said as I walked up the stairs **

**As I made it to the top of the second floor I tuned to see if I could see Emmett. I found him with two nasty looking girls hanging on him one was trying to kiss him. I knew it was too good to be true he don't want some one like me he wants someone like them. He must of sensed me watching him he looked up and caught my eyes with his he smiled real big and mouthed**** Be there in a minute**** I just shock my head yes and head to my room I wouldn't let him see me cry. First thing I did was grab my pjs and change in the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth washed my face and then headed to bed. As I walked in my room I was met by I big smile and then brightest blue eyes ever. I gave him a sad smile hoping he wouldn't notice and climbed in to bed. He change in to some basketball shorts and got in next to me and pulled me to him.**

"**Night Em" I said as I snuggled into his chest I knew I would hurt later, but I didn't care.**

"**Night Bella love you "he said "Love you too" I said as darkness took me but I could have swear I heard him say I LOVE YOU ONLY YOU but I was to far gone.**

**I woke to my phone beeping telling me I had a text so I rolled over to see who it was and if I wanted to answer then. But as I rolled I relised I was by my self. Emmet had left and didn't say bye wonder if he even stayed all night. I grabbed my phone and looked to see how texted me it was Emmett so I opened it **

_**Bells,**_

_**Edward took me to get my jeep and stuff didn't want to wake you, you looked to beautiful. See you this after noon and I have a surprise for you and Alice and Edward said you and Alice better be ready by 2 so we can take you two to a late lunch so tell Alice **_

_**Love Em xoxoxox**_

**Ok now I feel like an idiot. I guess I better go and tell Alice so she doesn't make any plans. I made to her room and found her bouncing around and singing with the radio.**

"**Alice." nothing **

"**ALICE." that did it **

"**Oh hey Bells what's up"**

**Edward and Em are taking us to a late lunch so no plans and be ready by 2 ok." I said **

"**Ok but you need to be in here by 12:30 to get ready ok."**

"**Ok but only if you don't over do the Bella Barbie not to day ok."**

"**Ok"**

"**Ok right now I'm going to do laundry do you and Edward have any that needs to be done?"**

"**Yeah mine is the pink basket behind my bathroom door and Edwards is blue behind His door."**

"**Ok I will see you in a bet." I said as I grab her basket and headed down to the laundry room.**

**Three hours later and all the laundry and dishes where done and put away , but I still had about 30 minutes tell I had to be in Alices room so I desided to take a quick shower and shave all the necessary places. Exactly 25 minutes later I was washed, shaved and raped in a rob headed to Alice's room. I know she said she wouldn't play Bella Barbie, but I also know Alice and she will. So I'm going in ready and not so willing.**

"**Alice I'm here where do you want me?"**

"**Well first I need you to put these on." she said as she handed me a purple lace panties and bra set. (On profile)**

"**Ok what ever you say Alice."**

**I went to her bathroom and put on the set and came back out.**

"**Damn Bella purple looks good on you Emmett is going to love it."**

"**Alice, Emmett is not going to see it, he my love me, but he's not interested in me that way we're just friends." I said **

"**Yeah friends that sleep together." she mumbled under her breath but I heard her.**

"**Alice you and I both know nothing is going on between Emmett and I and nothing ever will. We may sleep in the same bed, but we stay fully dressed." I said but go I wished we weren't dressed. Down Bella that will never happen.**

"**What ever Bella just put this on." She said handing me.**

"**Alice we are going to lunch can't I just wear nice pant and a nice shirt?"**

"**Oh yes you are and there ha been a change in plans. We are picking up Rose while the boys pick up Jasper and we are meeting them at Moonlight for a early dinner ,drinks and some dancing so get dressed so I can do your make up." she said**

"**Ok Alice but how did a late lunch turn in to a early dinner, drinks and dancing?"**

"**Not sure, but Edward said he and Emmett had a surprise for us and I said I had one for him and some how it got changed."**

"**Ok what ever you ready for me I'm dressed?"**

"**Yeah come set." She said pointing to the chair in front of her. Let it begin Bella Barbie.**

**Two hours later she was done thank god my butt was going numb.**

"**Damn Alice I look good for once good job."**

"**Bella you don't see your self clearly do you, you are always Georges I just help a little."**

"**Well thank you any ways Ali now let's go before we are late."**

**We left the house and headed to pick up Rose. It took about 25 minutes to get there and when we pulled up I was shocked it was a dump, but I didn't say anything I'm not that type of person. Alice picked up her phone and started texting someone.**

"**Are we getting out Alice?"**

"**No she will be here in a sec."**

"**Oh ok"**

"**There she is."**

"**Ok ladies let go and have fun ok." Alice said as Rose got in the back seat.**

"**Ok" Rose and I said at the same time.**

"**Hey Alice do you think your brother has grown any so he can ask me out already?" Rose asked. Man she don't have a mouth filter I like her.**

"**Not sure hope so especially after tonight." Alice said with a giggle. That pixie is up to something and I'm scared to find out. **

* * *

please r and r let me know what you want to happen hope you like

* * *


	12. chaper 10

** i do not own anything twilight just haven fun

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Bpov**

**Alice, ROSE, and I headed to Moonlight to meet the boys and I was a little scared, because I know I know my little pixie of a cousin and I know she is up to something. But at this point I'm not going to complain because I get to see Emmett, and I haven't seen or talk to him all day.**

**As we pulled up I could see the boys waiting for us out side and boy are we in trouble (I don't mean trouble like they are going to punish us) I mean they are looking fine as hell but really all I was looking at was Emmett he was wearing a pair of black jean that hung just right and a dark blue button up with the top two button open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Boy is I in trouble it is going to be heel trying to keep my hands to my self. I looked toward the other two boys and decided to let the girls know what kind of trouble we were in because they were looking just as hot. So stopped and grab there arms to stop them.**

"**Hey what wrong Bells." Rose asked apparently they hadn't seen them yet so I just pointed and they looked **

"**OH shit" Alice whispered**

"**Yeah that is what I was thinking" Rose added.**

"**Will Alice what are we going to do now." Rosa asked **

"**Well girls we are going to go and show those boys how it is done and hope to god that they crack before we do." She said as she linked her arms with Rose and I and we started walking toward the guys.**

**Empov**

**Edward, Jasper and I was standing out side Moonlight waiting for the girls to show up. I still wasn't sure how this happened I mean we were supposed to have a late lunch but ended up with early dinner, drinks and dancing not that I'm complaining I mean I get to see Bella so it's all good. I herd a noise to my right and looked to see what it was and just about had a heart attack. Standing there was the most beautiful women have ever seen. I mean all three were gorges I just wished they would turn around so I could see al of there faces. Oh wish and your wish will come true and oh god I think I really did have heart attack standing in front of me was Alice, Rose and my Bella. Oh god we are in trouble. I had to worn the guys so I elbowed Jasper and pointed my head silently telling him to turn and look and he did and I think his jaw hit the ground in turn he elbowed Edward and he turn and looked at me I just pointed again at the girls and lucky for us they hadn't noticed us look at them. I could hear Edward mutter under his breath.**

"**Shit" **

"**My thought Ed mow what are we going to do they are hot." Jasper said **

"**Not sure just hold it together and maybe it will be ok." Edward said.**

"**OK dude what ever you say but I don't think so." Jasper said you see he has this thing for Alice but only Ed and I know and we both know that the little pixie has a thing for Jazz. Just like I know that Ed has a thing for Rose and her for him. None of us got a chance to say anything else because they started walking towerd us so we looked away so they wouldn't know we were starring. As they made to us they let us know they were there as if we didn't already know.**

"**Well hello boys you been here long?" Rose asked as we all turn and looked at them.**

"**Damn girls you are looking good." Jasper said **

"**Well you three are looking pretty good your self's now are you for so fun?" Alice said**

"**Oh hell yeah let go." jasper **

**We all walked in first it was Rose and Edward with his hand on her lower back then Alice and Jasper and Alice snatched his hand and walked in but he did seem to mind and last it was Bella and I as I walked p to her she put her arm around my waist and I put mine around hers I leaned down and whispered in her ear.**

"**You look beautiful tonight Bells." I said and placed a kiss behind her ear.**

"**You look good to Em." She said and smiled at me as we walked in.**

**We made it to the table were every one else was and set down and wait for our waiter to come.**

"**So what sis you lovely ladies do today." Jasper asked.**

"**Studied." Rose **

"**Shopped online" Alice **

"**Laundry and dishes" Bella**

"**What did you boys do today?" Rose **

"**Packed" Jasper**

"**Packed" me **

"**Help them pack" Edward **

"**Why are you two Packing are you moving?" Alice asked with a pout.**

"**Why yes they are." Edward said with a big grin. **

"**What "Alice and Bella Yelled at the same time and Edward Jazz and I bust up laughing.**

"**What so funny Em I move down here and now you just can't wait to get away from me?" Bella said and it sounded like she was about to cry and I couldn't have that.**

"**No Bells that not it… oh … Edward help tell them already."**

"**OK ok it is your surprise and I wanted to wait tell later but seeing how you two are about to throw a fit I will tell you now. So calm down."**

"**Know are you two calm and ready?"**

"**Yes" they said at the same time.**

"**Ok first Alice you know when I asked you how you felt about roommates other then Bella."**

"**Yeah and I said the would be cool the more the merrier."**

"**Well we are getting two."**

**They just looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**OK but what does that have to do with Em and Jasper moving?" Bella asked but before Edward could say anything Alice was out of her chair and launching her self at Jasper but I don't think she realized it she was even kissing him and I mean full on lips and Tung and he was kissing her back.**

"**Ok you two get a room." Rose **

"**Oh my god I ant believe I did that I so sorry jasper." Alice said turning red**

"**I'm not I really liked it and you can do it anytime you want darlin." Jasper**

**Alice blushed even more and tried to get off his lap but he held her there.**

"**Where do you think you are going darlin." jasper said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear I don't know if I was meant to here but I did.**

"**Plus if you get up your brother is going to kill me when he sees what you do to me can you feel what you do to my Alice?"**

**Ok I didn't need to hear that. This whole time Bella is setting there with a confused look on her face as she looks between me and Edward. So I decide to tell her.**

**I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Bells Jasper and I are moving in to the house with you guys." I said and I herd her gasp**

"**Are you serous?" She asked out loud **

"**Yes Bells "I said as she throws her arms around me and kissed me passionately."**

"**Ok now you to get a room." Edward grumbled **

"**O Edward is you feeling left out?" Rose asked as she went to set me his lap **

**I busted up laughing at the look on his face it was priceless.**

"**n-n--no I'm n-not felling left out." he said said **

"**Oh well I thought you might like your surprise from Alice."**

"**Oh yeah Eddie do you want your surprise?"**

"**Oh yeah sure."**

"**OK Rose gives it to him."**

**Rose leaned in and whispered in his ear man what it is with all the whispering tonight. All the sudden Edwards eyes went wide**

"**What?" Was all he got out AS Alice and Rose bust in to a fit of giggles?**

"**Hey we want to know what is going on to what was your surprise Eddie "Jasper asked**

"**Oh well …. Oh "**

"**For all that is holy just spit it out man?" Jasper**

"**Well it looks like we are getting three new roommates." he said with a big grin**

* * *

ok ladie hope you like this chap i know it i short it has been busy please let me know what you think and remeber i dont have a beta so pleas etake the in to mind k and also if there i anything any of you would like to see let me know and i will try my hardest to make it happen and if any of you are jasper and bella fans check out Swan Ranch by Shirley007 and my self have angreat day and hugs to all

Annabell


	13. Chapter 11

I dont own anythig Twilight that all goes to Mrs. SM i just like have fun with it

* * *

Chapter 11

Bpov

* * *

"What do you mean three Ed?" Jasper asked

"Well it looks like you two and Rose is moving in." Edward said

"Well at least the girls won't be out numbered now." I said

"So who want witch room?" Edward asked.

"Well Rose gets the other second floor room so she doesn't have to share a bathroom with those two." Alice said

"OK boys are you ok with that I mean you both will be on the first floor and have to share a bathroom." Edward asked

"Yeah" they said at the same time

"OK now that is saddled let get some food and have some fun." Rose said

We all ordered and after our food came we ate and chatted about how cool it was going to be to have all of in one house and how stressful to. After we finished we decided we all need something to drink we ordered our drinks and talk a little more and danced some well us girls dance and watch the boys drooled because we were dancing together and grinding on each other. After couple more drink Rose had Edward on the dance floor and was grinding on him and the look on his face was priceless he looked as if he was going to blow a load right there it was so funny. About half way thought the song Alice drug Jasper up to dance but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it did Edward that she was grinding him he seemed to like it a lot. Emmett and I just set there watching and laughing at Edward he seemed to be lost at where to put his hands until Rose placed them on her hips and his face was even funnier now it was priceless.

Finally after about 6 hours of drinking and dancing we where ready to go and since Emmett and I had only had 2 drinks a peace we would be driving the others home, but before we left Alice the little pixie decide she wanted to confess her love for Jasper.

"Hay everyone guess what?" Alice said with a giggle she was a little over tipsy but not wasted yet.

"What Ali." Rose and I said

"I am in love with Jasper."

We all had wide eyes as we turn to Jasper and waited to see what he was going to do or say and if we needed to kick his ass if he hurt Alice. It seemed like for ever before he spoke.

" D-D-Do you mean it Alice do you mean what you just said." he asked

"Sure do Jazzy I love you and I have for a long time." she said looking down at her feet but I could see her blush.

Jasper slowly walked over to her and put his finger under her chin to lift her head. He had the biggest smile on his face so this was going to be good I hope.

"Alice you have just made me the happiest man a live." he said as he kissed her.

We all stood there staring at them with our moths open wide. We didn't even relies they where done with there not so little kiss tell Jasper cleared his throat.

"Guys you are going to catch some flies if you don't close you mouths." Alice said with a giggle.

"Oh sorry Ali it's just I never seen that coming and well …. Yeah just kind of surprised us." Edward said

"Well what are you surprised about the fact I like Jasper or that I didn't tell you about It." she asked

"Well both kind of." he said

"Well Edward just because you told me you're in love with Rose doesn't me…"She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide.

"ALICE" Edward yelled with wide eyes

You could tell he was trying not to look at Rose but I wasn't I looked over at her and she had the biggest smile on her face you cold tell she was happy about Alice little spill.

"Sorry Edward you know how I get when I drink my brain and mouth don't work together." she said as Rose decided to speak up

"It's about damn time I thought I was going to have to wait forever for you now come here." she said as she grabbed him and kissed him so hard I think he might have bruises tomorrow.

"Ok guys I think we need to get out of here before some one think this is some kind of orgies or something." Emmett said and I was thankful to him for that because as soon as Rose started kissing Edward Alice and Jasper started up again so that left I and I just setting there watch are friends and in my case family make out it was a little weird.

The finally broke away from one another and we headed to the cars. Rose said she was riding with Edward and since Edward drove his car he would be going with me and Alice and Jasper with me.

After making it home Rose and Edward went to his room and Alice and Jasper went to her room and I went the kitchen to get me so water Emmett must of went to his room because I didn't see him and when I got up to my room he wasn't there either. I change in to my pjs and went to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I was done with my nightly stuff I walked back in my room and got in to my bed. I was almost asleep when there was a knock on my door. I set up looked at it to make sure I wasn't hearing thing but then there was another knock so I got out of bed and went to open the door and standing out side it was Emmett.

"Sorry Bells I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Em I was just going to bed is everything ok?"

"Well no I mean I fine its just I cant sleep those four are really load and I'm below them so I was wondering if you mind me sleeping up here tonight I will even sleep on the couch."

"Sure Em but your not sleeping on the couch my bed is big enough for the both of us and I'm so glad I got the top floor so I can't hear them."

"Well they won't be able to hear you either." he said and then you could tell he wish he hadn't

"I mean when and if you ever you know." he said and looked down

"What do you Em they are below me so would they hear me like you can hear them?"

" No this whole floor is sound proof all of the floor and walls and even the ceiling so no one can hear what you are doing."

"Cool but wonder why Alice never told me that before."

"She might have for got." he said as we heard some one scream out (oh… God yes more) we turned and looked down the stairs and then back at each other we where both red.

"I think we need to be in here so we don't have to bleach are brains because of them." I said as I turn and let Em come in and shut the door and boy was I glad now we can hear them. Think you god.

I noticed the Emmett was still in his cloths for the club and I knew he couldn't be comfortable like that.

"Em would you like to take a shower before bed?"

"I don't have anything to change in to so I will wait tell the morning but thanks."

"Sure you do here I washed then and never made it back down to your room to put them up." I said handing him a pair of his basket ball shorts.

"Our you sure I an use your shower?" he asked as he took the shorts

"Yes Em there is a clean towel in the cabinet next to the sink and an extra tooth brush there to just help you self ok."

"Ok Bells I will be quick ok."

"Take your time I'm not going any where it's to noise out there." I said as I pointed to the door with a giggle

"Yeah I know what you mean and thank Bells for everything."

"No problems now go and take a shower I will be here."

And with that he walked in the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the water turn on and all I could think about was that Emmett was in my shower naked. I wished that I was the one in there washing his body and rubbing him and touching him. Oh god calm down Bella he's your best friend and he don't want you like that. I didn't notice the water shout off so I jump when Emmett set down on the bed next to me.

"Oh sorry Bells didn't mean to scar you."

"its ok Em just in lala land like your shower?"

"Oh yeah your shower head is so much better then mine I mite have to still It." he said

"That might get you hurt but you can use my shower anytime you won't k."

"Thanks Bells I might just take you up on that."

"Sure no problem but now are you ready for bed I'm tired it has been a long day." I said as I lay down

"Yeah and I still have to move my stuff tomorrow."

"Well good night Em see you in the morning."

"Night Bells sleep well."

"Oh I will you here love you Em."

"And I always will be here and love too you to Bells."

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me but right before dark took me completely I thought I heard him say (Always and more then you know) and the everything was black.

* * *

A/N: please review so i know what you think and check out another story im write with a really good friend it is caled Swan Ranch and it is a Jasper and Bella story so if you dnt like Jazz and Bells together dont read but hee is the link have a great day and fun reading .net/s/5365838/1/

Hugs ANNABELL


	14. Chapter 12

do not own twilight

* * *

Chapter 12

Bpov

It has been almost two weeks since we got are three new roommates and it has been hell. No one wants to cook or clean and then they complain when someone else doesn't do it ether. This has got to stop so here I am trying to make a chart and some rules for everyone to fallow.

It took me over an hour to get everything worked out and if they don't like it I will just have to get my own place because it cant and wont live like this I mean the house isn't to bad but it's bad enough and I will not do it any more. So I'm headed down stair to have a house meeting and get this solved.

"Ok everyone house meeting now" I yelled as I was walking down the stairs

"Bella is everything ok why you are screaming about a house meeting." Edward asked as he came from the kitchen.

"Oh I'm fine Edward but this house is not and I'm not going to let it stay this way so help me get everyone down here now ok and please."

"No need Bells we're here what's up?" Alice said walking in with everyone else fallowing behind her.

"Well why don't you all get comfortable and I will start ok."

Everyone set down and waited for me to start but I didn't know how to. This is going to be harder then I thought.

"Bella just spit it out your making me antsy just standing there likes that." Jasper

" ok well first off we have a big problem in this house and I hope what I have to show you will fix it and if not I don't think I can stay here ok and that don't mean I don't love you all but I just live like this any more ok. So is everyone going to listen and not say anything telling I'm done?"

"Sure Bella but please don't leave we all love you too and I don't want you to leave I need you here." Alice said as she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Ali doesn't cry I'm not going any where right now as long as we settle this I will stay ok."

"Ok" she said snuggling in to Jaspers chest as he rubbed her back.

"Now as you all know this house has been crazy since our new three roommates but we would never get rid of you guy and I hope you know how much you mean to me I have never had such great friends and I'm so happy to call you that, but on another note we need some rules and house chores for everyone to fallow or this house is going to look like a bunch of pigs moved in and I cant and wont live like this I have tried to pick up and clean but with six people living here and only one person cleaning it will never be all done and to matters worse three of the six are boys and you three make bigger messes by your self's to be to much for one to clean so I have made a list of chores and we are going to set here and go over then and decide who does what and what days they do them on is that ok with everyone?"

"Yeah "everyone said in unison

"Ok then first is there anyone that can cook besides me?" I asked looking around

"ok guess not so I will do all the cooking for the house but I will not be lift to do the dishes that will be done by you five it is only far and I don't mind cooking I really enjoy cooking. Ok now I was think that the boys could take care of the outside part of the house like mowing and cleaning around out there how does that sound guys that way you don't do any in side stuff?"

"Sounds good to me I would rather work out side then in side what do you say guys." Jasper said

"Fine by me" em

"Yeah me too" Edward

"ok but you boys will not be getting off so easy you will pick up after your self's and cleaning your own rooms and Jasper you and Emmett are responsible for keep your bathroom clean you too Edward and now us girls we will be keeping the indoors clean and I figured since I will be doing the cooking I will keep the kitchen up except after we eat then how ever does dishes and then Alice can do the living room and Rose you can have the family/ game room how does it sound so far and is there any questions ?"

"Everything sounds far to me but I do have a question well two. First what about groceries how well be getting thoughts and second will we be doing are own laundry or just one person in the house does everyone's?" Edward asked

"Well Edward first groceries will be bout by who ever is going to the store at the time but once a week we will take turns to go and get the biggest part of then so every one contributes to then since every one eats then and for the Landry I don't think aunt Esma want to buy a new washer and dryer so if it is ok with Alice and Rose I think the three of us can handle the Landry I mean Ali you can do yours and Jaspers and Rose you can do your and Edwards and I will do mine and Emmett's if that is ok girls."

"Sounds good to me what about you Ali?" Rose

"Good here too" Alice

"ok good now is all this ok with everyone else mean I don't want o be mean but I cant live like this and there is joys to many people for me to take care of and don't get me wrong I love taking care go guys its just with school stating soon and me looking for a jot and three of the six being big boys it can where me down so please don't think I'm being an ass I just cant do it by my self." I said as I looked down at my hands waiting for some one to say something or even yell at me but no one did so I looked up.

"What?" I asked

" Nothing Bells everything is good and we are not mad at you and we are sorry for taking u fanege of you that way and I for one promise to do my part from now on." Edward

"Yeah me too Bells I will do my part too and sorry for before I should of be helping more. " Alice

"Its ok Ali I just don't want any one hating me for this but I think it will help and the house will not look like a frat house all the time." I said with a giggle.

"No one is going to hate you Bells so please comb down ok." Emmett

"Thank you guys but it has been along day and I'm tired so I'm going to go and take a nap ok." I sad as I got up and headed up to my room.

I had been in my room for about half an hour when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Bells I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Em you didn't wake me I'm having problems getting to sleep is there something you wanted?"

"Oh well everyone left to go shopping for the house and I was just wondering if I could nap with you?"

"Sure climb in so we can get some sleep ok."

"Ok Bells sleep well"

"I will and you too." I said as we both got comfortable and so was asleep now I wonder why I couldn't sleep before he was here

* * *

A/N: ok guys i know this chap isn't to good and it was hard to get outbut it will get better from hee promise so please r/r/ thanks

ANNABELL


	15. chapter 13

* * *

I do not own twilight just haveing fun

Chpater 13Bpov

It had been about a month since we set up the chore list and rules. Everyone seemed to be doing pretty good. School had started about 2 weeks ago and everyone was always busy but they still managed to do what needed to be done.

I was sitting at the dining table doing some of my homework, when there was a knock at the door. Seeing how I was the only one home I got up and answered it.

"Hello may I help you?" I asked the strange man standing in front of me.

"Uh yes is this the Cullen residence?" He seemed hesitant as he uncomfortably looking around him.

"Yes it is." I answered him.

"Well I have a package for you then." the delivery guy said

"Well they are not home right now. Are you sure I can take it? I live here, but I'm not a Cullen."

"That's fine. I was asked to leave it with either a Cullen or another resident on this address. "Just please sign here." He said handing me a clipboard to sign.

"Thank you and have a nice day." he said as he handed me a large envelope

"You too" I shouted after him.

I shut the door and went to get the phone so I could call Alice and let her know she and Edward received a package. I dialed and waited for her to answer. I didn't have to wait for long since she picked up after the first ring.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you? Is everything ok?" Alice asked frantically.

"Everything is fine, Alice. I just called to let you know that you and Edward got a package today." I said, managing to calm her down.

"We did? Who is it from?" she asked, sounding absolutely flabbergasted.

"Um it doesn't say. The delivery guy just said it was for the Cullen's." I answered, feeling stupid for not asking.

"Well open it. You are a Cullen, just not by name, you're still family." Alice said and I could tell she was excited to know what was in the envelope.

"Ok Alice, I'll open it. Just calm down…" I said as I mentally rolled my eyes at her cheery nature

"I'm calm, but call me back when you get it open; I've got another call coming in. Ok?"

"Ok Ali I will call you back" I said as we both hung up the phone.

I sat my ass down and looked at the package for a minute, before grabbing it and tearing it open. I didn't know what to expect, but certainly not this. Inside were invitations to a masquerade ball, a charity event for the hospital. Not only were they invitations, but they had already names on them. And then there was my name. I quickly dialed Alice's number again and waited for her to pick up.

"Bella did you open it? Please tell me you did? What was in it? Damn it, Bella, answer me." Alice screeched.

"Alice calm down. I opened it and you are going to love it, but I'm not sure if I like it." I grumbled, already annoyed with her enthusiasm. I could already imagine the squeal that that was going to lead to deafness on an early age. "What do you mean I will love it but you won't?"

"Well, they are invitations to a ball at the hospital, some charity event."

"Really which hospital is it? Is it where dad works?" I could already hear the rise in her high pitch voice.

"Yes Alice it is" I sighed.

"Then why don't you like it? You get to see mom and dad?" She sounded absolutely baffled. She should know by now, that I was not one to like public events.

"Well that is not it, is a masquerade ball." I almost growled out the word 'masquerade' and as predicted I heard Alice squealing on the other end. I could just imagine her bouncing up in down.

"Alice calm down." I repeated for what felt like the millionth time "Calm down! You want me to calm down? This is just perfect and we get to go shopping." As soon as she said I groaned out loud.

"That is why I don't like this! You know I hate shopping Alice."

"I know but this is for the hospital! Now, what do the invites say? Are they blank or do they have names on them?" She asked in a tone that told me she was mulling over something

"They have names" I answered flatly.

"Ok whose names?"

"Let's see. Well, first there is Edward plus one, and then you plus one. Me plus one ,Emmett plus one, Mike Newton plus one, Jacob Black Plus one, Eric Yorkie plus one, Joe Leeche plus one, and Ben Cheney plus one and that is it." I listed off the names as I read them

"Yay! That means we get to go shopping with all the girls. I can't wait. Oh wait when it is?"

"Um it is September 26 at 7:00 p.m."

"Oh that doesn't give us too much time. Today is the 10th, so we need to go this weekend. I will call the girls and let them know, ok?"

"Sure Alice." I said with a sigh

"Don't sound so down it will be fun ok." she scolded.

"Whatever."

"Well I better get going or I'll be late for my next class."

"Ok Ali talk to you later." I said and hung up.

_Damn it what have I gotten myself in to_. Shopping with Alice is bad, but when you add the fact that she is shopping for a party it just makes it that much worse. _Oh god I'm in so much trouble_.

At around 5 p.m. Alice came running through the door talking on her phone. I just sat there, waiting for her to get off. Once she did, I wished she hadn't. She just wouldn't shut up. She kept on going on and on about how we had to go shopping tomorrow and get everything. Of course, I just groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Oh Bella don't be that why this is going to be fun. We are meeting the others at the mall at 7 a.m., so you'll need to get to bed early ok." she said

"Yes master, I will be ready and waiting to be tortured at 6:30, ok."

"Ok, now what are we doing for dinner? The boys have late practice and Rose had a late class, so it's just the two of us for awhile."

"Well how about we order pizza and watch a movie?" I asked holding the phone waiting for her answer.

"Sure do you want to have a girly night of movies and pizza in your room? I mean you have the best bed and TV." she said with a pout so I knew I was not getting out of this.

"Sure Alice why don't you get the movie and I will order. As soon the pizza gets here, we can head on up."

"Ok. Is there anything you don't want to watch?"

"Yeah, White Chicks. I can't stand it." I said

"Yeah me neither. That movie sucks big time."

"Oh how about 17 Again? I haven't seen the entire movie yet." I said

"Ow, that's good I haven't seen it at all." Alice said bouncing up and down

"Ok Alice, go grab it and meet me in my room. The pizza should be getting here." I sad

"Ok"

About ten minutes later the pizza arrived and I headed upstairs to my room. Alice and I ate pizza, watched the movie and had some girl talk. It was around 9:30 when we heard the front door open and the boys come in. Alice and I ran down to greet them. After our 'hello' and 'how was your day' I excused myself, so I could go to bed. I was beyond tired and since I had a long day of shopping with Alice in the morning, I needed my sleep.

After changing into my pj and climbing into bed, I fell fast asleep. At some point I felt Emmett climb in beside me. It had been a regular thing since Edward had started dating Rose. As well as Alice and Jasper. They can get pretty loud and Emmett pointed out that my room was sound proof. So, if they were being a little noisy, Emmett would end up in my bed. It didn't bother me. I trusted Emmett and I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or make me uncomfortable.

Esmee pov

I was so happy when Alice called and said that everyone would be there. As soon as I got off the phone with her, I called Bella's mom and invited her. I told her it would be a surprise for Bella. Ofcourse, she said yes and promised that both her and Charlie would be there. After that, I also called Rose, Jasper and Emmett's moms and they all agreed to come as well. They wanted to be there for their kids and surprise them. So all us moms had decided to meet and go shopping for our gowns and masks. This is going to be great. Now, if we could just get Bella and Emmett together, it would be so much better. Alice tells me they have know each other since they were little and just found each other again. She said that Bella was in love with him and he feels the same. They were just stubborn to admit to it. Maybe this ball would help them see. I couldn't wait to see the girls, they were going to look beautiful, I just knew it.

* * *

A/N: hope you like it please review and let me know and check out a story im writeing with my frind shirley007 it is call Swan Ranch and it is a Jasper and Bella story.

Hugs ANNEBELL


	16. chapter 14

I dont own twilight tnat would be SM just haveing fun with

* * *

Chapter 14

Beep beep beep

What the hell I didn't set my alarm. I rolled over to see what time it was 5 a.m. what the hell it is Saturday why is my alarm set for fucking 5a.m in the mor….oh hell its Saturday.

"ALICE WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THIS EARLY I HAD A LATE CLASS." I yell

"Well we have to get there early so we get good dresses and they are not all taken so get up and get dressed now." she said in a very but to cheery voice.

"Alice you are going to pay for this." I said rolling out of bed

God a hate Saturdays and I hate getting up early.

"Alice you better have coffee made when I get down or you pixie ass is mine." I grumbled.

Not twenty minutes later I was dressed and headed down stairs really not looking forward to go today but it was for aunt Esma so I couldn't say no and maybe it would be fun. As I entered the kitchen Alice turned and handed me a cup of coffee I thank her and said good morning to Rose who was setting on the side drinking her coffee too. After a couple minute I noticed Alice looking at me like I was crazy or something and it was getting on my nerves.

"Ok Alice why are starring at me like that" I asked

"Well I was just wondering if that is what you where going to wear today."

"Yea Alice this is what I'm wearing so don't you dare there and make me change. If I have to go shopping then I'm wearing what I want so I'm comfortable doing it." I said glaring at her

"Ok ok I get it I want say any thing ok let's just go we are meeting the other girls there and we are already late so come on." Alice said dragging me out the door with Rose fallowing behind me giggling.

"Ok Rose so not funny little miss pixie her knows I hate shopping." I said as we got in to me guessing Roses car. (On profile)

"Oh yes it is." she said with another giggle as she got in and we took off.

It didn't take us long before we pulled up out side the dress shop. The other girls where out front waiting on us as we walked up.

"Hey Alice you're here finely." one of the girls said

"Well Bella here was being slow this morning Leah." Alice said to who I know as Leah

"Come on girls let go shopping "another girl said. I really got to remember their names better they are all friend s with Rose and Alice.

We walked in and were greeted by a middle aged lady with light brown hair.

"How may I help you young ladies today?" she asked

"Well we need seven ball type gowns for the masquerade ball charity for the hospital, and price don't matter." Alice said with a big grin

"Um Alice price does matter to same not all of us have your money." Leah said ow I remembered her name

"No it don't mom said to get all of you dresses and that you can turn them down or she will be hurt so there we are going to get the one we want no matter what."

Apparently the other girls have had to deal with aunt Esma before and know not to argue because they will never win. At some point we had all made it back to this big room with a lot of mirrors and a couple of dressing rooms to one side.

"Ok ladies to make this easy we can do two at a time after hone finds her dress and I guessing everyone approves it then we can do another one if that is ok with you guys." the ladies that greeted us asked.

"Yes that will be fine it is better then all of us running around like chicken with their heads cut off." Alice said

"Ok then well my name is Betty and I will get my assistant Pam to help ok." Betty said as she left not wait for an answer from any one.

"Oh this is going to be fun who wants to go first? Alice asked bouncing up and down and clapping her hands

"I guess I can one of the girls." said I couldn't remember her name though

"Ok Sosha and who else how about Angela." Alice said

"Ok Alice I will go first with Sosha." I guessing Angela said both girls looked really shy but nice I remember Alice interdusing us at the party a while back. About five minutes later betty and a girl I was guessing to be Pam walked in and asked who was going first. When Angela and Sosha stood they took them to find some dresses to try on. I took them about 15 minutes and they where back with a rack of dresses a piece. And stated trying them on as they where Alice was going though the one on the rack and handing then ones she thought would look good and was also setting so aside that didn't look good on them but might on one of us still setting here. It didn't take Sosha long to find her dress and it was beautiful. It fit her perfectly and Rose put it, it made her boobs look good too. It took Angela a little longer to find one she is really tall and slender but after about another five minutes she found one too, and just like Sosha she looked beautiful in it and of course Rose had to comet on how it made her boob look good too witch made Angela blush just as bad as I would if it was me.

Now that both of them had their dresses it was time for Leah and Jessica to go and find theirs but Leah didn't have to go far Alice had found her a dress on one of the racks the other two brought in so she was done pretty quick and her dress even though it was simple it looked so beautiful on her dark shin. All these girls are just beautiful I just cant wait to see them addressed up for the ball it is going to be great and I think I will have fun I mean Emmett will be there and I will get to see Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esma so it has to be good.

Jessica found her dress after looking for about 30 minutes she had a hard time finding one to fit but not because she was fat or anything she is just the opposite of Angela she is short and so is Alice so we might have a problem finding hers to, but Jessica's Dress was just as beautiful as to rest and she was beautiful in it. Now we where down to Alice, Rose, and my self but I lat Rose and Alice go first I wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Rose was the first one out and she only has three dresses with her. Well at least she was easy to please. The first two she tried on where beautiful but wasn't right for her, but when she came out in the last one my mouth flew open.

"Oh My god Rose that is it that is your dress you look beautiful please say you are getting that dress?" I said

" I agree with Bella Rose that is your dress" Sosha said standing next to me

"Oh yea" and "their right" was heard from the other girls.

"You know what girls I think your right I love it and I think Edward would love it too." she said with a big smile.

Alice walked in about the time was turning to go and change and she seen Rose and squealed.

"That's it that's it you look so pretty Rose." she said jumping up and down

"Yes Alice I know that is why I'm getting it."

"Oh ok then" Alice said as she grab her first dress and went to try it on.

She came out and didn't even get in front of the mirrors because Rose walked out and made a gagging sound and I had to agree it was not a Alice dress she looked like a giant cotton candy blob and all the other girls where giggling at it . After five minutes she came back out and we all knew she found her dress it was perfect for her and she was beautiful in it.

"Alice I think you found your dress faster then I did mine you are good." Rose said

"Well thank you Rose but I already knew this one was it I just wanted to see your face when I walked out in the other one." Alice said with a giggle

"Well then why do you have the other two then." Leah asked

Around of "yeas" from the others

"Those are for Bella." she said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"Oh "came from all the girls at once

"Ok Alice what did you get me." I asked

"Oh you will love then come on I will show you."

Alice went and changed and then gave me my first dress to try on. Came out and stood in front of the mirrors and turned a bit. I didn't like it. It was just to clingy.

"You know what Alice I really don't like this one I mean it is pretty but it just doesn't fit right but what do you think." I asked

"I think your right Bella it doesn't look right it looks like we stuffed you in it and I know it isn't tight on you. So go try the next one." she said as the others just nodded at me

"Ok can you help me out of this one first?"

"Yep come on." she said

After Alice helped me out of the dress I put the other one on but could get in buttoned up who in the world would put so many buttons on a dress everyone else's had a zipper. I guess I was going to have to get some help but I didn't want Alice to it yet so I had to get Rose.

I stuck my head out and yelled for her. "Hey Rose can you came here for a minute please?"

"Sure Bella" she said

"You ok Bella?" she asked as she came in the dressing room with me

"Oh yea I fine just can't get the dress buttoned up all the way and I don't want Alice to see it yet."

"Oh ok well turn around and let's get this thing buttoned. It looks really good on you from what I can see."

"Thank you Rose."

"There you go all buttoned now let's go and see how you look and show Alice"

"Ok you go first and I will fallow ok." I said

"Ok "

Rose left first and I fallowed and as soon as I came in to sight of the girls the all gasped._ Damn was it that bad? _

"Oh my god Bella you look beautiful you are going to make Emmett melt when he sees you." Alice said

"You are dating Emmett?" Jessica asked

"No Jessica I'm not dating Emmett I have known him most of my life though." I said with my head down.

"Well you might not be dating him but he is going to die when he sees you in that dress," Rose said

"Don't you two remember that his invite said plus one? I pretty sure he will have a date for this so would you two please stop Emmett don't see me more then just his friend." I said with a sigh.

"What ever Bells you and I both know that is not true." Alice said

After our little chat about Emmett and how he sees me I changed and we paid for our dresses, well aunt Esma paid for them. After we left we went to eat before going and looking for accessories and masks for our dresses. The accessory and masks shopping didn't take as long and as before with the dresses aunt Esma paid for that too. By time we where done my feet hurt and I was tired. We all headed back to our home the girls are going to store their dresses and stuff there since they all still live in the dorms and have roommates plus that they would be getting ready here any way. When we got home the boys where still witch Alice said was good so we could get our dresses in with out them know. We went strait to my room because I have two closets and one was empty and it had a lock on it too so we could store everything in there and lock it and the boys couldn't get to it. By time we had everything in there and it was locked the boys had showed up with pizza. Jessica, Leah, Sosha. And Angela had to leave to get back to the dorms for curfew. We said our good byes and set down at the table to eat dinner with the boys and to chat about our days. Apparently the boys went shopping for their tuxes today too they didn't have to get their masks because aunt Esma said she would so all the men in our group would heave the same ones. After we ate we cleaned up the kitchen and said our good nights and headed to bed. It wasn't 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Of course I knew who it was. Emmett would come knocking on my door as soon as the couples got busy making noise. Witch was pretty much every night so Emmett and I shared a bed most nights. I have gotten so used to it that the nights he don't came up I cant sleep I like having him here but I know that it last long as soon as he gets a girl friend I will be all by my self. But it is good why it last. I opened the door and let him in and we didn't have to say anything he went and climbed in bed and I went to brush my hair and put on my pjs. Once done I climbed in next to him and cuddled in to his side.

"Night Bells"

"Night Em"

* * *

Espov

All the moms and I was meeting on Sunday because the girls were meeting on Saturday and I didn't want to run in to them. Alice knows about the surprise but Bella and Rose don't and neither do Emmett or Jasper and I want it to say that way. We shopped all day and found all of us beautiful mom dresses and our masks and the masks for all the guys I wanted them to be all alike. Today Carlisle also took the days to get their tuxes as Edward had taken the boys for theirs yesterday. This ball is going to be great it is a charity for the hospital but it is also away or show the kids I see as not just friends of my kids but as my own and Bella she deserves this to see her parents it will make her so happy and from what Alice said she could really use it right know. I mean she is happy but she needs her parents even if it is just for one night.

* * *

A/N:ok gilrs Roses car is on my profile and so is Alices if you want to see Edwards,Jazzs,and Emmetts letme know and i will put then up to. and sorry for leaveing you hangen on what the dresses look like i want i to be a surprise for tha ball chapter, but please lat me know what you think of tha chapter reviews make me happy and if im happy i write so review please.

thanks Annabell

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

**i dont own anything twilight just have fiun

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**God I'm nerves, but I don't know why this is just a dance, yea just and dance with friends and family. Ok calm down it will be ok. No it wont you can't dance. Oh shit I cant dance I'm going to make a fool out of my self. Ow I wonder if I could hide from Alice so I didn't have to go. Yea that will work.**

"**Bella come on it is time to get ready so you better be in my room in 5 minutes or I'm coming after you." Alice yells from the second level landing. Well there goes my fun and hide plan.**

"**Ok Alice I will be there." I yell back but wait aren't we using my room **

"**Hey Ali aren't we using my room to get ready?" I yelled back at her**

"**Yea but I need help getting all the makeup and stuff up to your room."**

"**Oh ok I will there in a sec."**

**Twenty minute later we had made my room in to a salon ready for anything. Most of the girls where here we just two that would be here later so we started on the one s who where here and ready. Alice, Rose, and my self had already taken showers but Sosha. Jessica came right from class so Alice sent them off to take quick showers so she could do their make up. Rose was doing their hair and I was in charge of helping in to dresses. Sosha was the first on done so Alice started on she gave her a light pink eye shadow and eye liner and mascara and so lip gloss tinted pink she look beautiful and she just had her hair done. And I'm not saying she wasn't beautiful before as all the girls are but Alice is good about bring out are natural beauty, and that is what she did with Sosha. Right as she was finished with her Jessica came in and Alice started on her make up as Rose started on Sosha's hair. Alice finished with Jessica's make up and now she was ready for her hair but she had to wait for Rose to finish Sosha hair. Rose put lots of curls in Soshas hair and then pulled half of it up with bobby pins and left the rest hanging down her back. Once she was done I help her in to her dress. (Can't describe on profile). While I was doing that Rose Started on Jessica she straitened her hair and put some wave right at the end. Leah and Angela showed up and since they had come from work that too where sent to take quick showers. Once they both came back Rose was finishing Jessica's hair and I was helping her in her dress (also on profile). Alice didn't do much to Leah for make up mostly because Leah is allergic to most but she did get some liner and mascara and lip gloss. Once she was done she was sent to Rose where Rose done some kind of French twist thing. As she was finishing Leah Alice was finishing Angela. Angela's make up was pretty much the same as Sosha's except with a light purple. I help Leah in her dress and waited for Angela. Rose put lot of curls in and left her hair down al but two small pieces that she put from the side at her temple, and then sent her my way.**

**Now that they where done it was my turn Alice promised she would go light on the make up and Rose promise not to over do the hair and they both did good my make up was light I mean now of us had a lot of eye shadow on just because we will be wearing masks. The only thing Alice went wild on we my lip stick and it was the same color as my dress. My hair was curled and the put up in a half twist thing with the curls on top castigating down. Rose helped me in my dress and then we set there waiting on Rose and Alice to get ready witch only took then like 15 minute. But once they where done wow they looked good rose hair was curled and hanging down her back and Alice was spiky as always and there make up was light just like ours but Alice had a light greenish gold eye shadow and Rose had a light pink like Sosha.**

**None of us had put on our shoe because we knew we would be up on our feet all night so we wanted to wait tell it was time to go. Why we waited for our limo yes I said limo even though I don't know how we are going to fit seven girls in one is beyond me but Alice said it would work. Oh yes why we waited for the limo we had put on our jewelry and tiaras. Once done we sit around my room talking about anything and everything. All the girls wanted to get to know me so I was center of attention most the time tell Alice got a call on here cell phone letting us know that the limo was here. So we quickly got our shoes on and headed down the stairs. We didn't have to worry about the guys seeing us the got ready to the hotel the ball was being held at and we would be meeting them there. Well more like we will be announced as we enter and the guys would lead us in, but I wasn't sure who I would get I don't have a date so I might get some stranger.**

**We all fit in the limo like Alice had said and was off to the ball. I was both scared and excited at the same time if possible. As we pulled up to the hotel I looked out the window. Wow the place was huge. Right before we got out Alice cleared her throat.**

"**Ok girls put your masks on before we get out ok "**

"**Ok's" all around **

"**Now go and have fun I know our men are waiting for us so let's go." Alice said **

**The driver opened the door for us to get out and held out his hand to help us to. We all thank him and headed inside. Once we made it to the lobby we went one at a time so we could be announced. Alice went first and a guy in tuxes called everyone to attention.**

**Can I have everyone's attention please I would like to introduce to you **

**Miss Alice Cullen and she escort Mr. Jasper Whitlock **

**Alice and Jasper walked in the room and everyone clapped. Next were Rose and Edward **

**Miss Rosaline Hale and Mr. Edward Cullen **

**Miss Soaha Cole and Mr. Eric Yorkie **

**Miss Angela Weber and Mr. Ben Cheney **

**Miss Leah Wolfe and Mr. Jacob Black **

**Miss Jessica Stanley and Mr. Mike Newton**

**Miss Lauren Malery and (so that is who Emmett got for a date.) Mr. Joe Leeche**

**Well damn I was wrong so who did Emmett bring. Well I don't have time to dwell on it know it is my turn and I have to walk out by my self dear god please don't let me fall.**

**Miss Isabella Swan and (what does he mean and I'm by my self) Mr. Emmett McCarthy**

**Emmett, Emmett he didn't bring a date he's my escort. I looked over at him and smiled and he returned it and let me take his arm as we walked out together. When we walked out there was some gasps from the crowed so I turn and looked to see who it was and was very surprised to see my mom and dad there. I looked over at Emmett and he was looking in the crowd to with a big grin on his face I followed he gaze and found who he was looking at. It was his parent and his mom had tears in her eyes. We continued in and was greeted by are parents with hugs and kisses from our moms.**

"**Mom, dad what are you doing here?" I asked **

"**Esma set it up she knew you missed us and she arranged for all you parents to be here."**

"**I love you guy's thank you for coming." **

"**Any thing for you Bell" my dad said **

"**Thanks and you are looking good dad and mom you are just beautiful."**

"**Well thanks Bells but you are the beautiful one sweetie and how is this handsome young man you holding on too so tight." my mom asked I didn't even relies I still had Emmett's arm **

"**Oh well mom dad you remember my best friend Emmett don't you."**

"**The little boy you used to call Emmy Bear." Mom Asked making me and Emmett turn Red **

"**Yes mom the one and same." **

"**OH my he ant so little any more how are you Emmett?"**

"**I fine Mrs. Swan and how are you."**

"**I good but please call me Renee ok."**

"**Ok Renee it is and Mr. Swan nice to see you again." **

"**You too and call me Charlie please Mr. Swan is my father."**

"**Well you two go and mingle we are going to find the adults ok." dad said as he pulled my mom away. **

**Emmett and I found our friends and stood around talking. With every song there was at least one of our group dancing. Emmett and I dance a couple of times we all dance the waltzes and just had fun. Around 11 p.m I was getting tired but I agreed to dance one more time with Emmet and he would take me home. The song started playing and I smiled at my self it was Nothing Else matters by Metallica Emmett put his arms around my waist and pulled me close and I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. **

**So close, no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**And nothing else matters**

**Never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All these words I don't just say**

**And nothing else matters**

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Every day for us something new**

**Open mind for a different view**

**And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do**

**Never cared for what they know**

**But I know**

**So close, no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do**

**Never cared for what they know**

**But I know**

**Never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All these words I don't just say**

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Every day for us, something new**

**Open mind for a different view**

**And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they say**

**Never cared for games they play**

**Never cared for what they do**

**Never cared for what they know**

**And I know**

**So close, no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**No, nothing else matters**

**After the song end Emmett lend down and whispered in my ear **

"**I'm in loving with you Bells please same you'll be mine." I lifted my head and looked in his eye and could see he loved me tears weld up in my eye and all I could do was nod and before I knew it his lips crashed in to mine. We kissed like there was no tomorrow tells we had to pull away for air.**

"**Good I love you Bells." he said kissing my neck**

"**I love you too Emmy always has." I said before our lip connected again **

**Someone clearing throat made us stop and turn to see who it was, but once did I was I hadn't it was my dad. God this can't get any worse but I guess I was wrong.**

"**I didn't mean to bother you two but I thought you might want to say good bye to you mom before we go. Oh and I always wished you two would get together, now come one and can do that later." he said as I bared my face in Emmet's chest and turned 6 shades of red.**

"**Come on Bells it ant that bad at least he didn't kill me." Emmett said with a grin**

**We went and said our good byes and Emmett took me home just like he promised, well the limo did and Emmett and I made out in the back. At one point I tried to straddle him but my dress got in the way so I had to set next to him **

**As soon as we got home, Emmett didn't waist any more time. He pressed me against the front door and I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach.**

"**Oh, Bella, I've waited so long for this." He said as he kissed the exposed skin above my breasts. I responded by letting out a loud moan. He tried to press himself closer to me, but the size of my dress was making it difficult. I pushed him back a little gently, before turning my back to him.**

"**Unbutton me, Em." I purred and he swallowed audibly.**

**He started unbuttoning my dress at an agonizing slow pace and I could feel my panties getting more moist with every second that went by. He kissed every inch that became exposed to him and I let my head fall back. The things he could do to me.**

**Finally, the last button had been undone I quickly stepped out of my dress, leaving me standing in my corset and panties. Emmett groaned as he gazed at me.**

"**Shit, Bella, you're killing me over here." He said.**

**I looked down from his face to the obvious bulge and swallowed thickly.**

**My nerves finally kicked in and I could feel my palms getting sweaty and heartbeat pick up. Emmett sensing my new behavior, came to me and wrapped me in his arms.**

"**Don't worry, love. I'll be gentle, at first." He grinned wickedly and I groaned.**

**Suddenly, he went all caveman on me and threw me over his shoulder, while sprinting up the stairs. Once in my bedroom he laid me down gently on the bed and walked into my bathroom. He came back out with two towels and a washcloth. He lifted my ass and put one towel underneath me and put the rest aside.**

"**I love you, Bella, I always have and always will." He said before crashing his lips down to mine. The kiss was needy, urgent and absolutely mind blowing.**

**I was so lost in the feel of his tongue caressing mine, I had not noticed the descend his hands had made, until I felt a finger push inside of my core.**

**I tensed out of reflex and he looked up into my eyes.**

"**Ssh, baby, I would never do anything to hurt you. Just relax." He soothed as he let his head follow the trail he had went down with his hands. He looked up at me from between my legs and it sent a new flash of arousal through me. He licked his lips as he gazed upon my glistening folds, never breaking his rhythm as he pumped slowly in and out of me with his finger. Then he dived in and feeling him licking my clit was maddening. I bucked wildly as I grabbed a hold of my hair, not knowing what to do with myself.**

"**Oh...oh ...Em...baby....mmmm...." I was incoherent at this point and it only spurred Emmett on as a second and third finger soon joined the pumping and he licked, nibbled and bit more hungrily then before. With a deafening scream I came and the bliss I felt could be compared to nothing I had ever experienced before. My entire body felt tired, but oddly relaxed. My face was burning, but in a good way. Colors looked brighter and everything seemed new. Emmett looked at me with a shit eating grin and then he crawled up my body slowly. Positioning himself in front of my entrance, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it harshly. My back arched and the movement caused him to slip into me slightly. Both our breaths hitched as we looked into each others eyes. As I nodded, Emmett pushed in, filling me to the hilt and causing me to scream out. **

"**I love you, baby. Let me know when you're ready. I love you so much." He kept whispering.**

**The pain subsided after some time and I bucked my hips upward to let him know, he could go on. He set a slow pace, making love to me and worshipping me with his mouth. He didn't miss a spot as he kissed and nibbled my ears, neck, breasts, everywhere he could reach. **

"**Fuck...So tight....baby...cum with me." He grunted between thrusts and he started to speed up to a rhythm I couldn't follow. **

"**I can't." I gasped. I felt the knot tightening, but refusing to let go.**

**Emmett reached his hand between our slick bodies and rubbed my nub feverish, while thrusting into me wildly. **

"**Bella...I can't hold...cum....NOW!" I screamed out his name and we fell into the abyss together. He stroked my sides as he laid there in complete bliss, not breaking the connection.**

"**I love you, Emmett." I whispered as I yawned loudly.**

"**I love you too, Bella." He said, before pulling back and making me whimper at the loss.**

**He cleaned me up with the washcloth and dried me off, before removing his condom. **_**Huh, when did he put that on? **_**He cleaned off the little blood that clunged to his skin and went to dispose of everything. As his arms circled around me, I fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**I faintly heard him whisper of his everlasting love for me, before submerging into a world of dreams and fantasies.**

* * *

**A/N: hope yo like it yea Emmet and Bella are finuly together pplease review**

* * *


	18. chapter 16

I do not own anything Twilight that goes to SM i just have fun with it

* * *

Chapter 16

The Ball

Empov

A few weeks back Edward told me his parents where hosting a charity ball fro the hospital his dad works at, and that I was invited and gave me my invite. As I read it I was a little upset because I was hoping it would of said Emmett McCarthy and Isabella Swan, but no it just said Emmett McCarthy plus one. Get now I have to find a date.

The Sunday after Edward had given me the invite for the ball all us guys who would be attending went and got our tuxes. Why we all where getting fitted in then we carried on and chatted. At one point I was off in my own world when Edward came and slapped me on the shoulder.

"I know you love her." he said

"what? How?"

"Don't plat stupid with me Emmett I know you love Bella and I also know she love you just don't hurt her. Oh and she isn't taking a date to the ball." he said and turned and went back to where the other guys where still getting fitted.

He is right I do love her, but I'm just scared to tell her ,but I know I have to. I will do ity after the ball, I don't want to mess it up before then just incase she slaps me and tells me she hates me.

~*~

I am suck a nerves wreck, it is the day of the ball and the girls kicked us out so her we are eight huge football players in one hotel sweet trying to get ready. To say that I was going crazy would have been an understatement.

"Dude what is up your ass today?" Joe asked

"Nothing really just thanking about someone."

"oh would it happen to be that hot little brunette that is Edwards cousin?"

Before I knew what was happening I had him pinned to the wall.

"don't you ever say that again she is more then any hot girl that you get with. I I know for a fact that she would never in a million years go for you." I said with a sneer

I could fell some one trying to pull me off of him ,but I was not having that. I turn a growled at then. It was Edward and he just put his hand up saying he surrendered, he knew I would take care of Joe's mouth but stayed close so I didn't kill him.

"Dude Emmett what is your problem it's not like you are seeing her Ed man won't let you, and you act like you know here or some thing." Joe said trying to get out of my hold

Oh this is going to be good, I turned and looked at Edward how had a smirk grin on his face. He just nodded his head answering the silent Question I was asking him.

"well for you information Joe, Edward has already told me I can date her If I want. And also I have knew Bella , yes she has a name it is Bella and I have known her since I was 4 so I think I do know who she would or wouldn't date." I said as I let him fall to the floor and walked away.

"Emmett that right there is how I know you would never hurt Bella and the only reason I'm letting you date her if that is what she wants." Edward said padding me on the back.

"thanks Ed but I still don't know if she wants me that way."

"oh trust me she does"

"ok Edward what aren't you telling me." I asked looking up at him

"well I cant tell you but I will tell you that she loves you so don't ever doubt that ok, just be your self and tell here how you fell you will not regret it." he said as he walked away leaving me to think

Not sure how long I just set there but I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the hotel room door. I looked up to see Esma standing there taking us all in.

"Well guys you all look just handsome, but there is just one more thing you need." she said

"thank you." where coming from everyone

"you look lovely mom as always." Edward said give her a kiss on the cheek

" will mom what is it that we still need?"

"you didn't think you eight was going to get away with not wearing these did you?" she said holding up what looked like masks.

"well I don't know about them but yes I was hoping." Edward said with a grin

"well to bad boys now put these on and be down in five minutes the girls will be waiting. Oh and Emmett I was wondering if you would mind being bella's escort she don't have one." Esma asked

" No not at all I would love to."

"well ok then you and her ell be the last to be announced so be ready." she said as she turned and left the room

Well this is going to be fun I'm nerves and now I am going to be escorting the girl that I'm in love with and she don't even know. Five minutes we all where headed down to the ball room as we exited the elevator I could see the girls coming in the front door of the lobby. They all where beautiful but non e of then interested me the Bella did and I couldn't wait to see her she still had not come in yet, but once she did I couldn't take my eyes off her she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted to go to her and pull her in to my arms and kiss her with everything I had but, I couldn't I would lose her before I had her. I Must have been lost in thought because next thing I know Joe is tapping me on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want Joe?" I said through my teeth

"Dude calm down I was just going to tell you sorry about what I said about Bella and also that it is almost your turn to go you are after us." he said pointing to a girl I had never seen before.

"yea well don't let it happen again ok and thinks I was off in la la land." I said

"not a problem and good luck ok she looks beautiful you are lucky."

"well I don't know I don't have her yet."

"you will so don't worry ok." he said slapping on the back and turning and walking the girl he was with out to the ball room.

I turned to Bella and she was more beautiful up front I couldn't breath. She hadn't seen me yet she was watching the other girls being announced and when they announced a girl named Lauren Malery I saw her face fall until they said Joe's name and she snapped her head up and looked happy about something. _maybe she like Joe. No she cant he is well he is Joe._ she stoud there for a minute and then they called our names

Miss Isabella Swan and Mr. Emmett McCarthy

When they said our names ,well my name she snapped her head to me and smiled at me. She was surprised , she didn't know I was going to be her escort.

I walked to her and offered her my arm and she took it we walked in the room and there where gasps and clapping every where but I was to focused on her. To soon she turned and looked in to the crowed. I followed her lead and did the same thing but was not prepared for what I saw. My parents where here, god I missed then so much. My mom came to me and hugged me and I hugged her back with one arm because I still had a hold of Bella's arm.

" oh Emmet you look so handsome I missed you so much." my mom said

"I missed you to mom, dad." I said shaking my dads hand

"so son what have you been up to since we saw you last?" my dad asked

"well not much just practice and classes."

"well ok then will we are going to go and mingle and well you please tell Bella we said hi and that we missed her." my mom said

"what you know how this is?" I said pointing to Bella who was talking to her parents.

"yes dear she has not change one bit." mom said as she walked away

I just stood there staring at my parents as they walked away when Bella's moms voice cot my attention.

"how is this handsome young man you holding on too so tight." she said

"Oh well mom dad you remember my best friend Emmett don't you." Bella said smiling at me

"The little boy you used to call Emmy Bear." her mom asked making me turn red

"Yes mom the one and same."

"OH my he ant so little any more how are you Emmett?"

"I fine Mrs. Swan and how are you."

"I'm good but please call me Renee ok."

"Ok Renee it is and Mr. Swan nice to see you again."

"You too and call me Charlie please Mr. Swan is my father."

"Well you two go and mingle we are going to find the adults ok." Bellas father said.

We found our friends and just hung around and talked when a song came on that I knew I had to dance with Bella it was Nothing Else matters by Metallica i put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She put her arms around my neck and her head on my chest. God I was in heaven having her here in my arms. We moved to th music and I thought about how much I loved her and that I need to tell her now. All to soon the song ended. I had to tell her. I leand down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm in love with you Bells please same you'll be mine." I said softly I looked up in to her eyes and I could see she was trying not to cry. I was beginning to think I had made a big mistake she had not answerd me, but be fore I pulled away she just nodded. And that was all it took I crashed my lips in to hers and kissed her with everything I could. All to soon we had to pull away to breath. I rested my forhead on hers and trying to catch my breath.

"Good I love you Bells." I said as I lend down and kissed her neck

"I love you too Emmy always have." she said just before our lips where together again.

So one clearing there trout brought us back to the real world. I turned and looked to see who it was and about shit my pants. All I could think was god I'm dead. It was Bella's Dad.

"I didn't mean to bother you two but I thought you might want to say good bye to your mom before we go. Oh and I always wished you two would get together, now come on you can do that later" he said and walked away

I looked down at Bella and she was red and her face was buried in my chest.

"Come on Bells it ant that bad at least he didn't kill me." I said with a grin

We went and said good bye to our parents and I took Bella home. On the way we made out in the back of the limo, at some point she tried to straddle me but her dress would not let her. So she just set beside me.

All the pent up desire needed an outlet and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. As soon as we walked through the door, I pressed her up against it. I'm sure she must have felt me poking her, because her eyes grew slightly larger and she glanced down for second.

The skin just above her breasts seemed to be calling to me and I could imagine pressing my lips on that spot, the softness of her skin, the sweet scent that was entirely my Bella and before my brain could caught up with the action, I was pressing my lips there.

"Oh, Bella, I've waited so long for this." I told her sincerely while kissing that lovely, cream colored, satin skin of hers.

Bella let out a breathy moan, making my dick twitch in anticipation and the need to be close to her grew considerably. I pressed myself impossibly closer to her, but her dress got in the way. I almost growled in frustration, but before I could say or do anything, Bella pushed me back. My stomach dropped as I realized she might not be ready for this step, she was a virgin after all. Then she surprised me by commanding me to unbutton her dress. The sound of her purring request and the prospect of finally gazing upon her naked perfection made me gulp. I started unbuttoning her dress slowly, marveling at every bit of newly exposed skin. My lips and tongue followed the path of her buttons as I needed to taste all of her. Her taste was wonderful and reminded me of strawberries. I couldn't wait to taste her below, but forced myself to take it easy and not just shred the clothes off of her back.

Halfway down, I didn't see skin anymore, but the satin fabric of a corset.

I kissed the spot just above, while unbuttoning her entirely. She stepped out of her dress quickly and turned towards me. _Fuck, she's beautiful._

I couldn't help but groaning as I gazed upon the gorgeous woman standing in front of me in nothing but a corset and panties. She was just too sexy for her own good.

"Shit, Bella, you're killing me over here." I said and followed her gaze as she looked nervously towards the tent I was currently spurring.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be gentle, at first." I grinned as I pictured myself pounding into her. _Maybe, she'll let me after she gets used to my wonderful cock._

Bella groaned in anticipation and all my primal instincts must have kicked in, because before I realized what I was doing, I had thrown her over my shoulder and carried her to her room.

I laid her down on the bed and the urge to make her mine was great. If I didn't take some time to settle down, I would never be able to be the gentle lover she needed me to be.

I turned on my heel and headed to the bathroom.

As I looked into the mirror and focused on my breathing, I willed myself to calm down.

Once I felt confident enough, I took two towels and a wash cloth and headed back.

I lifted her and placed one towel underneath her, to avoid stains on the sheets.

I placed the washcloth and spare towel on the nightstand and then finally focused back on the Godess that was laid out for me.

"I love you, Bella. I always have and always will." I needed to tell her and she needed to hear it. I crashed my lips to her in an urgent, passionate kiss, making sure that all the need I felt would be conveyed in that one kiss.

I quickly discarded the strapless corset and panties.

My hands roamed freely across her body, but Bella seemed to be oblivious.

I felt a little put out that she didn't respond to my touch, so I did the one thing I was positive wouldn't go unnoticed. I slid one of my fingers into her wet, hot, tight pussy.

Damn, she feels so good. Even like this I can feel how tight she is. Fuck!

Bella suddenly tensed as she felt the sudden intrusion.

"Ssh, baby, I would never do anything to hurt you. Just relax." I said while gazing into her eyes. Then I kissed my way down to her core.

I changed a peek up at her as I nestled myself between her legs. As I looked back to her delicious pussy, I noticed that she had become even wetter for me and I unconsciously licked my lips in anticipation. Finally, I would get to taste her. Never breaking the rhytm as my finger pumped into her, I attacked her nub. The taste almost made me come, but I managed.

"Oh...oh....Em...baby...hmmm...." Bella was writhing and she could hardly form the words. I smirked inwardly at the knowledge that I was doing this to her. I felt her starting to clench, so I quickly added two more fingers to stretch her and help her prepare for my big dick. She was clenching hard, but something needed to be done to make her fall over the edge. I bit down softly on her nub and she came violently. I felt completely satisfied just knowing I did this to my girl and I'm sure I wore the grin to compliment the pride I felt for myself.

Watching Bella post coitus was glorious and her face as she fell over the edge would be engraved into my mind forever. I quickly put on the condom, I had been holding and then I crawled up her body slowly, untill my tip was positioned right in front of her entrance. I wasn't sure if Bella was really ready for this, so I decided to wait it out and just occupy myself with her perfect, perky, little tits. As I sucked a little harder than before, Bella's back suddenly arched, causing my tip to slide into her. My breath caught and I looked up at Bella quickly. _What does she want? Is she ready for this? Damn, she feels so good and it's only my head! I'm going to embarass myself by coming before we really get it on! Focus, Emmett!_

Bella nodded and I took it as permission to proceed. I didn't hesitate as I pushed in entirely.

I stilled every movement as she screamed in pain.

"I love you, baby. Let me know when you're ready. I love you so much." I didn't know how I managed to say the words, as it became increasingly difficult not to move inside of her and start ploughing into her. I repeated the words several times, mostly to convince myself to keep my cool.

She bucked her hips and I took it as my cue to start.

I moved slowly inside of her, while kissing and sucking on every part of her that I could reach. I couldn't believe that this wonderful, gorgeous woman wanted me and I needed to show her how much I appreciated and loved her.

I felt my orgasm coming nearer and the need to increase my pace became to much to overlook.

"Fuck...So tight...baby...cum with me." I managed to say between my frantic thrusts.

"I can't!" She suddenly gasped and I started panicking. _This was her fist time for fuck's sake! She should get off!_

I led my hand between us and started rubbing her clit urgently. I could feel her clenching, only spurring on my orgasm and still she didn't come. I knew I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Bella...I can't hold...cum...NOW!" I growled out, just before exploding inside of her. At my command she cried out my name and clenched tightly, milking me and taking all I had to give. The love that I felt in that moment blew my mind and I needed to keep some kind of connection between us. I caressed her sides, never leaving the comforting feel of her sheathing me.

"I love you, Emmett." Bella whispered, before yawning.

I knew I would have to leave the comfort of her heath, but not before repaying the favor.

"I love you too, Bella." I told her honestly, before pulling out of her. I immediately felt cold not being connected to her and she must have felt it too, because she whimpered.

I took the moist washcloth and started cleaning off all the blood. Then I dried her off quickly.

I disposed of the condom and cleaned myself up. I almost ran to the bath room to throw everything in the hamper, eager to return to the warm embrace of my beautiful Bella.

As my arms surrounded her, she instantly fell asleep. I watched her for a while, marveling at the fact that this wonderful creature was all mine. As my lids got heavier, sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

A/N: well ihope you like empov let me know reviews are like chocolate and i would rather have reviewa then choclate

ANNABELL

.


	19. Chapter 17

I do not own anything Twilight just haveing fun

* * *

Chapter 17

God can my life get any better I have the love of my life asleep next to me and he loves me. Ever since the night of the ball we have been inseparable. It has been almost two and half months since then and our sex life is great, wait no it has been better then great, and lucky for us my room is sound proof. None of our friends know we are sleeping together let alone dating. They know that Emmett sleeps in my room but they also know it is because they are load and my room is above theirs and sound proof so Emmett started sleeping up there so he could sleep well most the time anyway.

It is now two week before Christmas and the last week has been crazy Alice has been dragging me along with Rose and some times a few of the other girls out for last minute shopping, but today there is no way I'm going any where. I so sick I have been up since the butt crack of dawn throwing up. Lucky for me Emmett is a heavy sleeper or I would have woke him up. Finely after about an hour of dry heaving I was able to get up and go back to bed, as I walked in my room Emmett was setting up in bed. He looks over at me I knew he knew what I was doing in there.

"Oh babe you ok." he said pulling me in to his lap.

"No I feel like shit and I don't want to go shopping with Alice to day." I wined and bared my head and his chest.

"Well I will go and tell her and get you some dry toast and some juice and water ok."

"Ok thanks Emmy."

Emmett got up and laid me back down and kissed me on the cheek and went down stairs to tell Alice I would not be going today and get me some toast. God I love that man. About 15 minutes later he came back with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked trying to set up a bit

"Well it looks like you are not the only one sick this morning. It seams Alice and Rose are sick to so there will be no shopping unless Alice gets you to shop online with her later."

"Well that's weird."

"What is weird?" Emmett asked

"Well all three girls are sick but not you guys and you are the ones who are out in the cold weather all the time."

"May be it is just because you girls have been going nonstop for almost a week now."

"Yeah may be but at least I don't have to shop to day well maybe online but I think I can hand that." I said as I ate some of the toast Emmett had brought me.

After breakfast I set back and watch some TV while Emmett took a shower. After he was done he kisses me on the head and said he would see me later he had to finish up his Christmas shopping and then and the guys where going to the gym for a bit, promised to call and check in on me later. After he left I took a nap not sure how long I was a sleep but I was woke up by a very happy looking pixie and an almost as happy Rose. My guess is Alice had woke her up to.

"So what do I owe the very rude awakening my little pixie?" I asked with a yawn

"well I for one am felling better and Rose said she was too so I want to see if you was and if so the we can do some shopping on line." Alice said bouncing up and down

"well Ali I do feel a lot better but be for we get stated on our little online shopping spea can we please eat I'm starved." I said getting out of bed and stretching.

"Sure I'm hungry too what do you guys want do we want to cook or order out?" Rose said

"Well I don't feel like cooking so I think we can order in." Alice said

"Sounds good to me what do we want?" I asked

"Anything as long as it ant Chinese just thinking about it makes me sick at my stomach." Rose said looking a little green

"I'm good for anything as long as it has peanut butter." Alice said

"Peanut butter Alice really? And I'm good for anything just not spicy." I said making a face at Alice

"Yes B Peanut butter and that leaves us with Italian. So what do you girls want?" Alice said

"Just plain old spugitie for me." rose said

"Yea that sounds good that what I will have too." I said setting down next to Rose at the kitchen bar.

"Ok then I will order and you two get some plaits ready." Alice said

Rose and I went about setting the table while Alice ordered. About 30 minutes later our food was delivered.

"God this smells so good." Rose said

"I know I didn't think anything could smell this good." Alice said and all I could do was nod and moan as I took the first bite.

Alice, Rose, and I set and ate our lunch and chatted about what we where going to shop for once we mad it back to my room. I of course was still looking for something to get Emmett that was not too personal. I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose and Alice bickering over something pink.

"No Rose this shade of pink is so much better then that one." Alice said

"What ever Alice I like this one ok now drops it." Rose said with a sigh

"What in the world are you two fighting about that is pink for god's sake?" I asked

"Um nothing B." Rose said looking over at Alice

"Oh no you two tell me now." I demanded

"B you will think we are crazy if we tell you." Alice wined

"Well I can just think you are crazy because you are telling me now or else." I said

"Ok but promise not to laugh at us." Rose said

"Yea sure I promise just tell me."

"Ok look." Alice said turning her laptop to me. Oh my god.

"Is there some thing one of you needs to tell me?" I asked

"No no no we where just looking I seen it and thought it was cute and had to show Ro." Alice said looking down at her lap

"Yea B baby cloths are cute and we decide to look at some more I promise neither of us is preggers." Rose said

"Well ok then and that out fit is cute but I like it in purple." I said with a giggle and they fallowed behind.

We sent the rest of the day finishing are shopping and cooking dinner for the guys, and right on time they where they walked and stop dead in there tracks. They still had not seen us but they knew we felt better.

"Um guys I think the girls are better. Do you smell that?" Jasper said

"Yea I do it smell good let's go." Emmett

They came walking in the kitchen smiling at us.

"Well don't you three look better?" Edward said giving raised a kiss on the cheek

"Yea it was kind of weird we felt fine after we ate lunch around one this after none." Alice said putting her arms around Jasper.

"So what did you girls do to day?" Emmett asked

"Well we sleep most the morning then ate and then hung around B's room shopping online tell it was time to start dinner. What about you boys what did you three do today?" Rose asked.

"we finished are shopping as well then went to the gym for a bit and hung with the guys which they say hi by the way." Emmett said looking at my with a small smile and I gave him one back. God I wish I could go and kiss him like Rose and Alice do their guys.

"Well lets eat I'm starving" Emmett said

"Em you are always starving." Rose said

"Well yes but I'm a growing boy." he said with a smirk.

"Ok guys lets eat" Edward said

We ate in mostly silence with the couples chatting about there day well except me and Emmett we just set there and stole glances at each other while we ate. About half way though dinner I started getting sick at my stomach I excused my self saying I was tired and went to bed. the next morning is was all back I was sick again , but thank god Emmett was already gone so he would know, and I didn't know how Rose and Alice where because after I was able to control it I was back in bed where I stayed the rest of the day.

What ever is wrong with me has been going on for over a week and I Finlay gave in to Emmett on going to the doctor. So here I am setting out side the docs office waiting to be seen. God I hate doctors offices. Someone calling my name brought me out of my day dream.

"Isabella Swan" the lady said

"It's Bella please." I said as I stood.

"Ok well Bella Dr. Thomas will see you now." she said

She led me down a hall to a room that was dark green it kind of made me sick at my stomach it was to dark.

"The doctor will be right with you have a seat." she said before leaving and shutting the door.

I didn't have to wait long tell there was a small knock on the door.

"Miss Swan I'm Dr. Leeann Thomas how are you today." the doctor said as she shut the door

"Well Dr. Thomas its Bella pleases and I'm not sure I have been sick for over a week and tired all the time oh and my body aches too really bad." I said looking at my lap

"Ok well let see if we can figure this out ok. First I'm going to asks you some questions then I'm going to take some blood for some test ok. Oh and a urine test to." she said

"Ok well what do you need to know I just want to find out what is wrong wit me it is driving me crazy." I said with a sigh

"Well first have you had any fever or clod chills at all in the last week?"

"No"

She went on and on with all kinds of questions

"Ok Bell one more then I will draw some blood ok."

"Ok"

"Ok when was the first day ok you last period?"

"Oh shit." was all I could say.

"Bella are you ok?"

"No I'm late." I said trying to remember how to breathe.

"It's ok Bell just breath how late are you?" she asked

"Um the first day of my last period was October 15." I said trying not to freak

"Ok well let me get some blood and we will make sure ok calm down everything with be ok." she said as she took some blood from my arm.

I set the scared to death of what I was going to do I mean first if I am pregnant them I have to tell Emmett and I don't know how he is going to take this I mean we have never talked about having kids or anything like that, and top of telling him we are going to have to tell are friends and family that we have been seeing each other since the ball. I don't look forward to that talk. I was startled when the Doctor knocks on the door and came in.

"Oh I sorry Bell I didn't mean to scar you." she said setting down in the chair a cross from me.

"It's ok I'm fine." I said looking in my lap

"Ok well I have your test results do you want them." she asked

"Yea better get it over with now." I said

"Ok well Bella you are indeed pregnant and you are exactly nine weeks today." she said handing me a print out and a prescription for some prenatal pills.

"Thank you." I said to shocked to say anything else

"Well would you like to see if we could hear the baby's heart beat today?" she asked

"Yea sure."

"Ok lay back."

I laid back and she put some really cold gel on my stomach and put this little wand thing on it we listen for a bit but she didn't say anything. And when she did I was a little disappointed.

"Well I sorry Bell but we can't hear the heart beat yet. But by time you came in a again we should be able too ok." she said

"It's ok I can't wait." I said with a small smile

"ok well I have you a appointment for after the first of the year and by then you will be 12 weeks and at the end of your first trimester." she said helping me set back up

"Ok thank you and I will see you then." I said getting off the table and heading out the door.

I don't even remember how I got home I was just on auto pilot. Once I pulled in the drive I was glad Emmett's jeep was still gone so I had some time to figure out how I was going to tell him and when. I got out of my car and went in side and strait to my room I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I made it to my room and shut my door. I decided I was going to take a nice hot shower and relax before I had to talk to Emmett. I let the water run down my back and let it relax me it help a little but not enough I was scared of what he was going to say if he would be happy or mad or want me to get rid of it which I would not do no matter what. When the water started running cold I stepped out and rapped a towel around me. I turned and saw the full leant mirror so I pulled the towel away and turned sideways to look at my stomach and sure enough there was a little pump. Damn why did I not notice it sooner and Emmett he is always touching my stomach why didn't he notice damn? This is bad. I pick my towel back up and rapped it around me and walked in to my room. I wanted to be comfortable so I just grabbed one of Emmett's t-shirts and a pair of my boy shorts and put them on and climbed in to bed, I was too tired to do anything else right now.

* * *

A/N: hope you like the chap let me know and i will try and get the next one up soon

* * *


	20. Chapter 18

i dont own anything twilight i just like haveing fun with it

* * *

Bpov

I woke with a really bad head ache and the urge to get sick but I couldn't move, Emmett had his arms slung over me and was holding on to me like his life depended on it, but if I didn't get up soon I was going to throw up on him and that would not be a good wake up call.

"Em baby wake up." I said and shock I'm a bit. Nothing

"Emmett please I'm going to get sick. Baby let me go." I said shaking a little harder

"Damn it Emmett let me go" I said shoving his arm as hard as I could.

"What...What I'm up. What's wrong." he said setting up in the bed

"I feel sick and have to go pee you had me in vise. Sorry I had to wake you go back to sleep." I said getting out of bed and running to the bathroom and shutting the door

I barley made it to the toilet before I lost everything I had eaten yesterday. God_ when is the morning sickness going to end._Oh shit morning sickness, I'm pregnant, and I have to tell Emmett. That thought made me start crying. I don't know how long I set there cry, but next thing I know I'm being pulled in to Emmett's lap. And I clung to him I was not letting him go I can't but I'm scared he is going to leave.

"Bells baby what wrong?" he asked

"Please don't leave me Em please." I said cringe in to the chest.

"Bella look at me." he said lifting my chin so I could look at him

"Bella I'm not going any where ok you are stuck with me. Got that?" he said as he wiped my tears away. All I could do was nod because I didn't trust my voice.

"Ok now lets get you cleaned up and back to bed and then you can tell me what the doctor said ok." he said standing up and pulling me with him.

He went and grabbed me a new set of pj's while I took a quick shower. Once I was done and had my hair brushed. I headed back to my room to face my dome. I walked out of the bathroom as Emmett was walking in the bedroom door with a tray of food well toast and juice.

"Thought this might help." he said setting it down on my dresser.

"Thinks Emmett but I'm not hungry right now my stomach is still in knots." I said climbing up in the bed."

"Ok well it will be there do you want to get some more rest?" he asked

"Yea but first I need to tell you what the doctor found out yesterday." I said looking down at my hands.

"Ok well what did he say is it a cold the flu what?" he said setting down next to me

"No it's not a cold or the flu and I will be ok."

"Ok then what is it then? Is it contagise." he asked, but with that question I had to laugh

"Hey what so funny Bella." he asked looking at me funny

"No Emmett it is not contages." I said with a giggle sill scared but I giggled

"Ok then what is wrong just tell me ok."

"Ok I will but you have to promise not to freak ok." I said

"Ok I promise now just tell me woman."

"Oh one more thing you know I love you right."

"Yes and I love you."

"Ok well the doctor toldmeiwasnineweekspregent." I said really fast hoping he didn't hear

"He said what?" he looked at me like I had three heads, and that was not a good sign

"Well she said that we are going to have a baby." I said looking down at my lap and paling with the bottom of my shirt.

I felt the bed move so I look up and then wished I hadn't because if looks could kill I'm sure I would have been buried six out under by now. He looks mad and hurt. But the next words out of his mouth broke my heart and made all my fears real.

"This can not be happening, I don't want this." he said turning and looking out the window

"Emmett pleases..." I started but he cut me off

"No Bella I cant I just Cant." he said and left my room

I knew it I knew it he don't love me he was just using me for sex. Damn him I don't need him I got Alice, Edward, Rose and Jasper. I don't need him I will be just fine. _Oh god who I'm I kidding I love him and I do need him . _I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep with one thought I will do this for my baby with or with out Emmett.

* * *

Empov

"Well she said that we are going to have a baby." She said

I cant believe it she is pregnant , pregnant this is going to miss everything up. School, football, the future. I can see it now

"This can not be happening, I don't want this." I said talking to my self

"Emmett pleases..." She started but I cute her off

"no Bella I can't I just can't." I said walking out of her room

I needed a beer, I quickly grabbed one out of the fridge and plopped myself down on the couch

Fuck! This is messed up!

Am I ready to become a father?

I would have to start looking for a job and quit football for sure

Oh God, I can already imagine my life

_Waking up every day at the crack of dawn, dragging my ass out of bed. Only to bust my balls all day at some minimum wage crap job, in some dusty, smelly old factory. Coming home all sweaty and beefed, not able to get a minutes peace because of all those damn babies screaming their heads off. Bella busting my balls about something stupid like taking out the thrash, all because she's living an unfulfilled life, much like myself. She would be on duty day and night, because of those regrets. Because of that, she would become some cranky bitch, refusing to have sex with me out of fear of popping out another kid. Thus making me start drinking, until I turn into some low life scumbag that just plants himself in front of the TV all night after work. Fuck that's messed up! If there wasn't a kid, I could graduate. Maybe even make a name for myself at football. I could have all I ever wanted. Live the fast life, instead of throwing it all away to play house._

God I cant do this a baby will mess everything up and I cant have that I have to stay away from her or it will be gone all of it. I will not let a baby mess my future up I will just ignore it and stay away from Bella and the baby. I have to I'm to scared to let my future go down the drain and I know it will, and don't get me wrong I love kids I'm just ready for them and I'm not ready to let one come and mess with my future and my life right now.

* * *

A/n: just want to say thanks for the reviews and that this chap and the two before would not have been posible if not for my bestie Shirley007 she is the best so give her some love and check out some of her storys they are great . have a great day Annebell

* * *


	21. chapter 19

I do not own anything Twilight just love having fun with it.

Chapter 19

I don't know how long i have been up here crying, but i dot care. It could be day, or weeks. I haven't eaten or gotten out of bed other the to use the restroom. At this point i dont even know if i want to live, NO i have to live for my baby, becuase even if Emmett dont want it i do. This baby is the one person that will love no mtter what so I need to pull my self together for my baby.

KNOCK KNOCK

God please let that be Emmett.

"Come in." I said in a whisper noteven sure if who ever it is can hear me.

KNOCK KNOCK

Well I guess that answerd my quation. I pulled my self out of bed and opened the door.

"Bella sweatie are you alright?" Alice asked

"No." i aid trying not to break down agian.

"Oh Bella whats wrong?" Rose asked _where she came from._

"Come in and i will tell you." I said walking back to my bed and setting down

Oh god what do I tell theme mean I can't just say_ oh it's nothing to bad i just slept with my best friend got pregnant told him and now he don't want to have in thing to do with me or the baby. _Yeah that would go over good plus i can't do that to him. If he doesn't want to have anything to do with us then no one will even know he is the father. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

" Come on Bella tell us what is wrong we have not seen you since you went to the doctor and that has been two days ago." Alice said… wow it has been two days.

"I-I don't know if i can tell you. I don't want you guys to hate me." I said looking down at my lap.

"Bella look at me." Rose said and i did

"There is nothing and i mean nothing you can do or say that will make us hate you." she said

"Yeah bells, so please just tell us." Alice said

"Promise?"

"Of coerce." they both said

"Ok well I'm um I'm pregnant." i said in a whisper hoping they didn't hear, but they did

"What" they both said at the same time

"Please don't make me say it again." i begged

"But how, who, when." Alice asked all at once

"Well I'm pretty sure you know how Alice but we still want to know when ands who." Rose said with a giggle

"It was at Alice Halloween party and i don't know who he was." I said still looking at my lap

It was quit for a minute before Rose started laughing.

"Rose it's not funny I have to do this all by myself." I said

"Oh god I have to tell you two I can't keep it in any more but promise you wont twill anyone yet ok." she said still laughing

"Yes we promise just please tell us why you are laughing at Me." I said

"I'm not laughing at you BT what I'm going to tell you will think is pretty funny." she said

"So tell us already." Alice said

"Well it just so happens that I'm pregnant to and it happened around the same time as Alice Party too." she said finely calming down some

"You're joking right." I asked

"Nope I found out last week I'm doe July 25." she said

"Oh my god I can't believe these two babies yeah. Oh wait that mean I'm going to be and aunt." Alice said squealing

"Well I guess I wont be doing this by my self then we are in it together right Rose." I said

"Yes but when are you doe?" rose asked

"Um let me look." I said getting my paper from the doctor.

"It says the 22 of July. Oh wait that is just three days before you." I said

"Well looks like we will be doing all the pregnancy stuff together." rose said

"So do you fell better that you told us?" Alice asked

"Well yea but now I have to tell my parents and that scars me more then nay having a father to help." I said

"We can tell then together and you have us and I'm sure Jasper and Edward will see it that way to." Rose said

"Yea I guess." I said

"You know Rose speaking of Edward does he know yet?" Alice asked

"No I was going to wait and tell him on Christmas." she said

"I have an idea for a way for you to tell him and you can do it during our gift exchange her before we go to uncle carline and aunt seams." I said

"Well Edward is on the foot ball team so why not get a teddy bear and have a jersey made that says I WEAR MY DADDIES NUMBER WITH PRIDE and have Edwards number put on it, but the jersey can be used for the baby too."

"Oh Bella that would be great but where can we get the jersey done at and do you think they can get it done fast oh and they have to keep there mouth shut." Rose said

"well i know some one and she will keep her mouth shut and she can have it done quick just let me call her." i said picking up my phone and walking in to the bathroom. I don't want them to know about the jerseys I'm having made for them for Christmas.

Lucky for me she picked up after the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hey beck it's Bella was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure but does it have anything to do with the jerseys I'm doing for you?"

"Well kind of but it is a little one for a baby and it will be different, but will you have time to do it too." i asked

"Well I'm done with these. Do you know what you want on it?"

"Yes i do it needs to say i wear my daddy's number with pride on the front and have the number 26 and the name Cullen on the back above it." i told her

"Are you telling me Cullen id going to be a daddy." she asked

"Yes but you can't say anything he don't know and this is his Christmas present from his girl." i told her.

"Sure i won't say a word and i can have it tomorrow when you came and pick up the others." She said

"Oh you are the greatest i owe you so big."

"Yes you do but it can wait."

"thank you again Beck and i will see you tomorrow oh wait put my order separate from the baby jersey i will be bring two of the girls with me and they cant see then ok."

"Yea i can do that and i will see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye" i said and hung up my phone and walked back out to my room

"So can she do it?" Rose asked

"Yea she said she can have it tomorrow afternoon." i said setting down on the bed next to Alice

"It will say i wear my daddy's number with pride on front a then have Edwards number and name on the back." i said

"Oh think you so much Bella." Rose said giving me hug

"It was no problem."

"Ok well we are going to get out of here and let you rest and we will see you in the morning." Alice said

"Ok night your guys see you tomorrow."

Once they left I lie back down and let unconcussness take me.

I awoke the next morning fell some what better I mean how good can you feel whe you find out your pregnant and then your boyfriend don't want to have anything to do with you or the baby when he finds out, but the morning sicknesss is better. And I also know that I have to staiten up and eat heathy for me and my baby.

I got ready and went down stairs to find Alice and Rose and as I came to the bottom of the stairs I froze. There standing in front of me was Emmett, but lucky for me he hadn't seen me so I turned and went back up to the second floor and waited in the second floor office. I didn't want to see him; no I wait to see him but cant. I can't face him knowing he doesn't love me anymore or if he ever did. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice knocking lightly on the door."

"You ready to go Rose is down stairs waiting on us and the guys have all left." she said

"Yeah I ready let's go."

We headed down and were met by Rose at the bottom with our bags in hand.

"Lets go ladies we got some shopping to do and Edwards gift to pick up." rose said

We took Alice car and headed to Becky's to pick up the jerseys and them us where of to the mall for our last minute shopping because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and our gift exsatnge.

We picked up the jerseys and went to the mall Alice went over bord agean and the car was packed. After the mall we went to eat but Alice had forgot to minchen that we where meating the guys there so that ment I had to be around Emmett but atleast he looked as uncomfortable as I was.


	22. Chapter20

i do not own anything Twilight just have ing fun

* * *

Lunch went well for the most part, but I think I'm going to kill Alice. I can't believe she didn't tall me we were meeting the guys for lunch. I was having so much fun and didn't have my mind on the fact that Emmett didn't want me any more. And then I saw him and all the hurt was back. It don't just hurt to see him it hurts to live in the same house, and be around knowing he is just down stairs. Maybe I should get an apartment I mean I will need the extra room for the baby anyway and I don't want to put Emmett in any more pain being round me and his kids, but I don't have to make my mind up now I'm only two months and I want to wait tell after the new year so I can be with my friends and family. I must have been in deep thought because I didn't here anyone come in my room.

"Hey Bella" Rose said

"Oh shit Rose you scared the crap out of me." I said holding my chest

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to. I was just going to see if you had seen the teddy bear I bought. I can't find it anywhere and I have looked in mine and Alice's bags." she said

"Let me look and see hold on." I said getting up and looking in my bags

"Oh yea her it is." I said handing it to her

"Thank you I thought I was going to have to go and buy another one." she said

"So are you excited about telling him tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh god yes and no I am but I'm scared too." she said

"Well just remember that you have me there ok." I said

"I know. Um are you going to tell every one about your little bun in the oven?" she asked

"I don't know I don't want to mess with your new to Edward and plus that I don't know who my baby daddy is." I said

"Well that don't matter and I think that you should tell everyone tomorrow too." she said

"Ok Rose I will but only after you give Edward his ok."

"Ok good now get some sleep we have a big day ahead of use mama." Rose said as she turned and walked out of my room.

After she left I set there looking at the boxes for the girls and remembered that I had one made for me, I went and picked it up and opened it tears come to my eyes. It looks like I won't be needing this I guess I can just give it to him and he can give it to a girl when he wants. Yea that's what I will do I don't want it and it would be a waist of money if I just threw it away. I closed the box and went to my desk to write a letter to put with it.

_Dear Emmett, _

_I wanted to say sorry I didn't mean to mess up your life but you don't have to worry because after the first of the year I will be moving out. That way you don't have to see me and the mistake you made. I just want you to know I will always love you. Also I had this made for me but since there is no us I don't need it thought you might like it to give to your girlfriend or what ever who ever. So Marry Christmas _

_Sincerely yours _

_Isabella Swan_

_P.S. I will never ask for anything from you for this baby once he or she is born. And you will never see us again._

God this is hard but I can do it and I will for my baby.

I was woke up by a very hipper pixie bouncing on my bed.

"Come on Bella it is time to get up we have to make breakfast for the guys and them we are opening presents. Come on." she said

"Ok Ali I will be down in a minute ok let me changes ok."

"Ok just hurry the sooner we do breakfast the sooner we get to open presents." she said turning and running out of my room.

I quickly change and went down to help Rose and Alice cook breakfast well it was more they helped me and I cooked, but at least we know it is eatable. Just as the food was done and being placed on the table the guys walked in.

"Oh this smells so good thank you ladies." Jasper said giving Alice a kiss

"Yes thank you." Edward said

"No problem guys this is some of my gift to all of you my famous strawberry French toast." I said

"You have got to be shitting me Bells." Emmett said which shocked the shit out of me he hasn't said two words to me since he left me alone after I told him. Maybe this is good maybe he is coming around.

"Yea well I know it is everyone's favorite." I said looking down at the ground.

"So set eat and I will be right back. Ok" I said running up stairs to my room this was the time to take the letter and box to Emmett's room with out him seeing.

I grabbed to box and letter and went down the back stairs so they wouldn't see me it took me right by Emmett's room and I could go back up and come down the front. I slowly opened his door and went and set the box down on his bed and turned to leave. I didn't want to say to long and get caught. I ran back up the stairs and went to my room I had to calm my self down before I went back down. I had started crying and I couldn't let them see.

After about five minutes I was calmed down and ready to go back down. When I got there the guys were cleaning the kitchen and Rose and Alice was setting and watching. It is so funny to watch them I think they make more of a mess then cleaning it up. Us girls stood there waiting for them to get done it was taking them for ever and Alice was getting antsy so I decided to take over so it would get done sooner rather then later.

"Ok boys go set down you are taking way to long why don't you three go and move the couch so we have plenty of room to unwrap presents." I said taking a wash cloth away from Jasper.

"We can't let you do that you cooked breakfast that means we clean up." Edward said

"well if I let you three do this then we will be here tell next Christmas and I don't think Miss Alice over there would like that." I said pointing to Alice.

"Ok but don't take to long ok." Jasper said.

"I won't now go all of you go." I said shoving them out of the kitchen.

It took me about ten minutes to finish cleaning but it wouldn't have took that long if I had done it to begin with. Once done I headed back in to the living room where everyone was waiting for me. I was feeling pretty good today and I won't let anything get me down.

"Well I'm hearing now the party can begin." I said with a little giggle.

"Goodie who goes first?" Alice said bouncing up and down

"How about you go first Alice since you are so excited." Jasper said

"Yea I get to go first." she said jumping up and running to the tree.

"Ok no one opens them tell everyone has theirs ok." she said as she started to hand out everyone's gifts. Once every one had theirs she allowed us to open them.

The guys where the first ones to get theirs open and they jumper and each took turns giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much Alice this is so great." Edward said

"Yea this is cool what did you to get." Emmett said looking at Jasper and Edward

"I got a Sea Hawk ticket." Jasper said

"Me too." Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"Well that was the idea guys you three going together." Alice said

"Cool" Was all they could say

"What did you get Rose?" I asked

"I got a fashion show ticket for New York. What about you Bella what did you get" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"I got a trip to New York… what wait a trip to New York really Alice?" I said looking at her wide eyed.

"Well yea I didn't want to have to stay here with the boys so you get to go with us." she said

"Well thank you so much I have always wanted to get to New York."

"I know." she said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Ok now it is …um Jaspers turn." Alice said

Jasper got up and handed out his gifts to us telling us we could open them as we got them. He got Alice a spa day, Rose a shopping spree of a thousand dollars, Edward gift card to a music store in the mall, Emmett a day of paint ball and, me a gift card for a book store in the mall. We all said are thinks and Jasper choose who went next and he chooses Edward.

Edward handed us are gifts and just as Jasper he said we could open as we got them. He got Rose a spa day the same day as Alice's, Alice got a shopping spree for a thousands dollars, Jasper civil war books, Emmett autographed picture of Seattle Sea Hawk QB Matt Hasselback, and me I got a spa day with the girls. We all thanked him and went to the next person who was Emmett because I wanted to go before Rose and she wanted to go last. So Emmett went next and he got Alice and Rose both Shopping Sprees for a thousand dollars damn I think those girls are going to have a heart attack with all those shopping sprees. He got Jasper a civil war sword, Edward medical bag with his name on the front, and me he got me a signed copy of Romeo and Juliet. I wanted to hug him so bad but I just said my thanks along with everyone else. Ok now it is my turn.

"Ok guys I hope you like this. I said handing the girls theirs first

"Open them together." I said

They opened there and looked at each other and them back at me.

"Oh Bella these are so cool we love them." Rose said getting up and giving me a hug fallowed by Alice.

"Hey what did you get?" Jasper said

Alice walked over to her gift and picked it up and showed him. It is a black long sleeve shirt that said Property of Whitlock and his number then had his name and number on the back.

"That is so cool Bella. So what did you get Rose." Jasper asked

"The same but Cullen on it." she said holding hers up

"I love it." Edward said pulling Rose in to his lap.

"Ok now this is for you guys." I said handing each guy a big envelope.

"What is it B?" Jasper asked looking at it like it was going to bite him

"You will just have to open it and find out." I said with a grin

"Ok now I scared." Edward said with a chuckle

"Just open it already please it ant even my gift and I'm excited." Alice said

They started opening them and Jasper was the first one done. He looked at me like I had to heads.

"Are you for real." he asked

"Yes Jasper I'm for real just keep looking it gets better." I said

"Finely Edward and Emmett both had there's open and had the same look .Edward was the first to talk.

"Bells how did you do this? No better yet why?" he asked

"Well first I have plenty of money and second you are all my family and it was what I wanted to do for you, and if you look there id one more gift for the girls with it." I said

"You have got to be shitting me." Alice said looking over at Jasper gift

"You got those two weeks in Cabo for Spring break and us a 2000 dollar shopping spree while we are there?" she looked at me wide eyed

"What?" rose yelled and run over to Edward looking at his?

Emmett still hadn't said anything yet and I didn't except him to.

"Is there a problem with it I can always get something else?" I said

"No it's great but how Bella this had to cost a lot." Jasper said

"Well it was but I have plenty of money. My grandma Swan left me enough so I don't have to work for the rest of my life so I thought I would treat my friends to a trip." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Ok enough with what I got you guys it is Roses turn." I said looking at her she looked so scared

"Ok well ok here she stared handing out her gifts for everyone.

"You all can open them all but Edward he has to wait tell everyone is done." she said

She got the guys two days in a really nice hotel for the Sea Hawk game that Alice got them, she got Alice a ticket for the same fashion show Alice got her and she got me a gift card for a book store in New York. It was now Edwards turn and I was so excited about it. First she handed him the hotel papers and he was excited about it but hen she pulled out a big box and put it at his feet and stepped back.

"Ok babe you can open it now." she said looking like she was going to throw up any minute

"I wonder what this could be." he said ripping though the paper

Once he got thought he paper and had the box open he seen the bear but couldn't see the onsie.

"Um babe you got me a teddy bear. Ant I a little old for that?" he asked

"Well if you would keep looking you would find your gift you dumb butt." Alice said

"Well ok then let me look." he said pulling out the bear and setting it next to him not bothering to look at it. He kept digging though the box and finely giving up and turned to Rose.

"Babe there is nothing else in there is this a joke?" he asked

Rose looked like she was about to cry so I stepped in and whispered in his ear

"Look on the bear." I said

He just looked at me like I was crazy. I just nodded and pointed at it. He picked it up and seen it was wearing a onsie he read it and looked up at Rose them back at the bear.

"Damn it Edward look at the back to"Alice said

He turned it around and read the back and got wide eyes. He turned it back around and them he looked at Rose.

"Is it saying what I think it is saying?" he asked her

"yes." was all she could get out before she was swept up in his arms and he kissed her like his life depended on it.

"Hey what did we mess here what does it say?" Jasper asked

"Here read for your self Jazzy" Alice said handing him the bear. He looked at it for a minute and them turned to Edward and Rose who still hadn't let go of each other.

"You're having a baby." he almost yelled

"Yea we are Jasper." Rose said looking over Edwards Shoulder

"That is so cool congrates." he said

I took this time to look at Emmett and he was looking at me with sad eyes. I had to look away I could let him get to me he made his choose, not me. I was now looking at the happy couple when Rose turned and looked at me. I know she was asking if she could tell my news too so I just nodded and set down.

"Um if everyone will have a seat I have one more surprise for everyone." she said

"Ok now that everyone is setting down. As you all know Edward and I are having a baby, but I'm not the only one." she said and jasper jumped and looked at Alice

"Alice is she talking about you?" he asked

"No babe not I now set." Alice said pulling him back down and then everyone except Emmett turned and looked at me

"Ok yes it's me ok I'm going to have a baby right before Rose has hers ok got a problem with it." I said

"Bella are you sure I didn't even know you had a boy friend and the only male we know that sleeps in your bed is Em…." Jasper started but stopped and looked at Emmett

"Well Jasper I don't have or have I ever had a boyfriend and it is not Emmett. It was some guy at Alice Halloween party and no I don't know his name I was drunk off my ass and it was a big mistake." I said looking over at Emmett he kind of looked pissed and relived at the same time. Pissed not sure why but I know why he was relived he don't want them to know because he don't want it and he knows Edward would kill him for that.

Well ok then I guess congrates to you too Bella so when are you two due any way." Jasper Asked

"Well I'm due July 25 and Bella is due July 22." Rose said

"Now that is cool are babies are going to share birthdays almost." Edward said rubbing Rose's stomach

"Oh wait have you told your parents yet B." Jasper asked

"No I planed on it tomorrow while I was with them since Alice will be there." I said

"They will still love you B so don't worry ok." Edward said

"I know just scared." I said

It was quit for a bit tell Alice spoke up and told us we all need to go and pack because we where leave early. Some we all went to your rooms and packed. After I packed I went to bed I was physically and emotionally tired.

The next morning we were off to Aunt Esma's and Uncle Carlisle's for Christmas. Oh what a joy that will be. We got there just as my parents did and I was swooped up in my dad's arms.

"There's my girl how is you?" he asked kissing me on top of the head

"I'm good dad how are you?" I asked

"Good just glad to see you"

"Glad to see you to." I said giving him a hug. I need to do this now before I freak and don't do it at all.

"Um dad can I talk to you and mom alone for a minute?" I asked

"Sure lets go get her and we will take a walk." he said getting mom

"Ok sweaty what do you want to talk to us about?" mom asked

"Well I want to tell youiwaspregnat." I said fast hopping they won't hear but any such luck

"Did you just say your are pregnant?" My mother asked

"Yes" I said looking down at my feet

"Well does Emmett know is he excited." she asked again. Oh god she thinks its Emmett's well it is but she can't know that.

"Well mom Emmett knows but it's not his." I said messing with the hem of my shirt

"What do you mean Isabella I thought you two where together." dad said

"No we where never together and I don't know who's baby it is. I was drunk at Alice Halloween party and it just happened and I don't know who he is." I said starting to cry

"Oh bay girl don't cry we aren't mad just shocked." mom said hugging me

"You mean you not mad at all." I said looking up at them

"Well we are disappointed in you but you are our daughter and we will love you now matter what and we will be here for you also." dad said putting his arms around both me and mom.

"Now let's get back to the house and see the rest of the family." dad said

That couldn't have gone any better if I wanted it to. They are not mad and they are going to be here to help. My Christmas was the best other then not having the love of my life with me.

Empov

Christmas Day

I loved all the gifts my friend got me and when I got to Bells gift I about shit my pants. Even after what I did to her she got me a trip to Cabo. And then Rose gave Edward the bear. I can't believe she is pregnant and Edward took it better then me I feel like an ass. After Rose told Edward she told everyone else that Bella was also pregnant which was fine then jasper had to go and say that the only guy that sleeps in her bed was me. I hoped she wouldn't tell them because Edward would kill me if he knew I said I didn't want it, but she didn't say a word she told them that it wasn't mine and that she don't know who it was just that she got drunk and it was a mistake. She that's it was a mistake I don't but she does. Maybe she does because of what I said I mean I love Bell with all my heart but a baby I'm I ready for that. God I don't know. After everyone had passed out there gifts Alice told us to go and pack and get some rest because we where heading to her parents house first thing in the morning. I made it to my room and there was box and a letter on my bed and it was not there when I left for breakfast this morning. I walked over and picked it up and recognize the hand writing it was Bella's. I opened the letter first and read it.

_Dear Emmett, _

_I wanted to say sorry I didn't mean to mess up your life but you don't have to worry because after the first of the year I will be moving out. That way you don't have to see me and the mistake you made. I just want you to know I will always love you. Also I had this made for me but since there is no us I don't need it thought you might like it to give to your girlfriend or what ever who ever. So Marry Christmas _

_Sincerely yours _

_Isabella Swan_

_P.S. I will never ask for anything from you for this baby once he or she is born. And you will never see us again._

Oh god I'm going to loses her I cant I love her. Damn it what have I done? I have to fix this but how? I have told after the first of the year but I will fix this I have too.

* * *

this is one of the longest chaptes hope you like it emmet is coming arpound a bit but still scared. how did you like how Rose told Edward i thought it was cute, and remember all outfits on profile.

Enjoy Annabell


	23. Chapter 21

**do not own anything Twilight just haveing fun**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**Empov**

**It is Christmas morning and we the six of us are fixing to head out to Edward and Alice Parents house to have our Christmas with our family's and I mean all of them Rose's parents along with mine and Jasper's will be there and Bella's will be too. **_**This is not going to be fun. **_**I have to talk to Bella I cant let her move out I have to stop her I just don't know how and it is going to be hard to talk to her with a house full of people. **

**Bpov**

**Ok I said my Christmas couldn't have gone better but I was wrong. Once we made it in side I was hugged by everyone including Emmett's parents. It hurt to know that they will never know their own grandchild because their son has his head up his ass.**_** no Bella he just doesn't want this life with you and it was a big mistake. **_**I have to get over it I mean it wasn't like I planed it or something and I cant change the fact that he don't want me or our…. No my baby. **

**Everyone set down at the dinning room table so we could eat breakfast as a family, if that is what you could call us. For most of breakfast I was silent I didn't need to talk I was just happy to be there with the ones I love. But Rose thought it was time to tell everyone about are little well not so little secret.**

"**Bella I think it is time don't you?" she leaded over and whispered in my ear.**

**I just looked at her and shook my head I want to wait tell after not wanting anyone to choke.**

"**Why not it is perfect." she said still whispering **

"**fine but you go first my parents already know." I said **

" **OK I can do this ." she said I think to her self**

"**um can I have everyone's attention please I have announcement to make." she said but she must not have told Edward she was doing this because he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Looked like he couldn't speak he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.**

"**well I would like to tell everyone mainly parents that Edward and I are have a baby." she said **

**It was quit for a few minutes tell Esma launch her self in to her sons arms.**

"**I'm going to be a grandma I'm going to be a grandma oh thank you thank you." she said crying on his shoulder.**

"**mom, dad are you OK you haven't said anything." Rose asked her parents**

**She didn't get an answer instead her mom got up and walked over to her and rapped her arms around her and started crying.**

"**my baby is going to have a baby I'm so happy." she sobbed in to Rose's hair**

**Everyone just set there as Edward and Rose's moms cried in the shoulders about being grandmas tell Rose's dad broke the almost silent room**

" **well I do believe that this is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." he said**

"**yea me too." we all Carlisle could get out.**

**I looked over at my parents and they where smiling at me. I know they want to tell everyone so I just nodded so my dad could do it.. He stood and cleared his throat.**

"**um can I now have everyone's attention please … um well it looks like there are six very happy grandparents today." he said with a big smile**

**Esma shoot her head up and looked at him then at me and all I could do was nod.**

"**Oh Bella that is so wonderful." she said coming over and kissing me on the cheek **

**I chance a look at Emmett's parents and they looked happy . Oh god I hope they don't think it is Emmett's I mean it is but he don't want anyone to think that. I have to get out of here I cant hurt then. I stood up and excused my self saying I was a little tire and was going to lay down and for everyone to open there presents with out me I would open mine later. Everyone made sure I was ok and once they where convinced I was they said OK and head in to the family room as I headed up the stairs to Alice's room. **_**she always had the most comfy bed ever. **_

**I don't know how long I was asleep but I was woke up by Alice telling me it was time for Christmas dinner and then we would be headed out. So I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face and headed down the stairs, but as always my feet decided to not work right and at the last step I trip. At that moment I was scared beyond belief and all that was going through my head was my baby so instead of putting my arms out to stop my self I rapped them around my stomach and waited for the ground to come, but it never did instead I landed and two very big, very warm arms, and I would know them anywhere. **

**Emmett.**

**He caught me and stood me up but didn't let me go he just stood there with his arms around me looking down in my eyes. God I love his eyes.**

"**um thank you Emmett for catching me." I said finely looking away from him**

"**its alright Bella don't want you hurting your self or the baby." he said rubbing small circles on my stomach with his thumbs.**

**We just stood there not talking when Alice yelled and asked if I was coming down or not. I stepped away from him and thank him again and head to the dinning room where the rest of the family was. We all set down and Esma said a prayer and then we all dug in. everything was so good I was starving , then again I am eating for two now.**

**After we all ate everyone helped clean up and then we all went to the family room where everyone wanted me to open my gift. From aunt Esma and Uncle Carlisle I got another gift card for some book store that deals with old or first editions, from Jasper parents I got a really pretty red blouse, and from Rose's parents I got I got a hundred dollar gift card to any store in the mall, a Emmett's parents I got a gold locket with the words forever love on the front. I think everyone and then waited for my parents to give me what the got me. Dad stood up and headed me a envelope.**

"**what is this dad?" I asked looking at it **

"**open it and find out." my mom said smiling really big at me **

**So I opened it and it was a insurance paper and a key. **

"**um ok now what is it." I asked looking at my parents **

"**well the paper tells you." dad said**

"**well the paper says car insurance." I said **

"**yep and why would you need car insurance." mom asked **

"**if I had a ca…wait are you saying you bought me a car?" I asked looking at them with wide eyes.**

"**yep" was all they said **

"**oh my god where is it can I see it." I said jumping up faster then I should because I got dizzy**

"**yes you can see it is in the garage." dad said **

" **Cool Alice, Rose come on you can look with me." I said grabbing there hands and dragging them with me.**

**Once we got out there I just stood there with my mouth opened wide it was not a car but a damn SUV and a big one at that. It was a Ford Excursion I don't know what year but I don't care this is coo. No wait it is beyond cool and it is mine .**

"**oh my god this is big Bella how in the hell are you going to get in let alone drive it?" Rose asked**

"**just like this." I said opening the door and climbing in which it was not to her but I will definitely be needing some kind of step now that I'm pregnant.**

"**this I so cool." Alice said **

" **go and get the guys please Alice?" I asked **

"**sure I will be right back." she said as she run back in side to get the guys**

**A couple minutes later she came back out with the boys behind her but once they saw my new ride they surrounded it.**

"**wow B this is cool and big do you think you can handle this this?" Jasper said**

"**yes Jasper I do and thank you I think it is pretty cool too.' I said with a giggle **

**Bella please tell me you are going to let me drive this thing when we get home at least once please." Edward begged.**

"**well I guess." I said smiling at him **

"**oh thank you I cant wait." god he sounded like Alice when he did that.**

"**well guys I think I need to go in and thank my parents for this oh so cool SUV they got me." I said as I went to get down but it was a bit of a drop and I might fall. **_**well crap now what? **_

"**um can one of you ow so strong boys help me so I don't fall on my ass? This thing id huge I think I'm going to need a step." I said giggling**

**What happened next I didn't expect Emmett can and grabbed me by my waist softly and picked me up and pulled me out of the cab, but when my feet touch the ground he still didn't let go he just stood there looking at me and started rubbing circles on my stomach again with his thumbs. We stood there just looking at each other for what seamed like days tell some one cleared there throat.**

"**oh um thank you Emmett for helping me down." I ad pulling away and walking in the house. **_**god what is happening to me I seam to melt at his touch and what is up with him and my stomach all the sudden? Could he be changing his mind? No he don't want this . I really have to get out of that house before I go crazy. **_

**I went back in the house and thank both my parents for the car and then Alice said it was time for us to get back before it got to later. So we told everyone bye and told them we would see them for new years. We loaded our stuff and loaded our self's up and we left. I was lucky that I got the girls to ride with me so I didn't have to drive by my self. **

**We made it home two hours later and Alice, Rose and I where giggling over some of the name Rose was trying to convince us she was going to use for the baby. They where just not names Edward would ever had his kid named. Once we pulled in to the drive way I told the girls that I would get my stuff tomorrow I was to tired to get it tonight. As soon as I had my door open Emmett was standing there helping me get out.**

"**Thank you Emmet that was nice of you." I said looking down at my feet**

"**not a problem Bella don't want you falling out and getting hurt." he said **

**I could feel him still looking at me so I looked up and what I saw was not what I expected. He looked so sad and lost, but I don't know why I mean he choose his football over me and my baby. He should be happy that he don't have to do anything he can go about his life like nothing happened. I have to get away it hurts me to see him this way and not know why.**

"**well good night Emmett see you later." I said as I turned and walked in the house and up to my room where I cried my self to sleep.**

* * *

**A/N: like? dislike? let me know reviews good or bad make my day happier. Annabell**


	24. Chapter 22

i do not own anything twilight just haveing fun

* * *

Bpov

The last five days have been hell and not because of morning sickness because of Emmett. I try my hardest to say away but it is like he is fallowing me around the house. So I try and stay in my room as much as possible but not to day nope I have to be polite and talk to everyone. Alice woke me up early saying that we need to start getting ready so we could head to my aunt and uncles house for their big New Years Eve party.

"Dear god Alice why on earth do we have to get up this early to get ready?" I asked glaring at her

"Well seeing as you and Rose are preggers we have to move slower then normal so we have to start sooner." she said in-a-matter-of -fact tone.

"What ever I'm up but I'm not happy about it." I said getting out of bed

"So miss pixie what do you want me to do first?" I asked with my hands on my hip

"Eat of course." she said dancing out of my room. God let me slap her just once. I fallowed her out and down the stairs.

"So Alice what am I making for breakfast this morning?" I asked as we made it to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing the boy went to get breakfast for us. They are bringing you back French toast and scrambled eggs from IHOP." she said

"Well that was nice of them at least I don't have to cook this morning seeing as I had to get up way to early."

"Oh shut up you know you love Me." she said

"Yes yes I do."

"Hey where is Rose she better be up too because if not there will be a pregnant woman fight." I said

"Oh she is up but you know her she won't come down tell she is showered and dressed." Alice said

"Well as long as she was up this early too then ok."

"Yea well Miss Alice woke me up ten minutes before you so there." Rose said coming in to the kitchen

"I think she likes to torcher us what do you think Rose?" I said

"Oh yes me too" Rose said

"oh you think so do you well you two just wait tell we get to go shopping for new cloths for you and then for your baby's too." Alice said

"You know what Alice shopping for the babies' sounds fun why don't we do that after my next doctor's appointment." I said

"Are you playing with me because I know a hate shopping?" she asked

"No Alice I hate shopping for me but for my baby it might be fun. So what do you say? Rose you in?" I asked

"Yea when is your appointment?" Rose asked

"It is on the 12 of January at ten in the morning. What about you Rose when is yours?" I said

"Mine is not tell the 16th." she said

We set there and talked about your baby shopping trip tell the boys showed up with you food which Rose and I all but attacked them when they walked in the door. We all set around talking about the drive to my aunt and uncles and decided that we would take my car since I would be one of two not drinking and the other four would have hang over's in the morning. After eating everyone went their own way well except Alice, Rose and I we ended up in my room since I was the biggest.

"Ok Bells you need to get a shower while Rose and I get started ok." Alice said

"Yea sure I will get right on that." I said sarcastically

"Oh make sure you shove all the right places to." Rose adds as I was walking in my bathroom.

I washed and shaved in all right place like Alice told me and hurried out so I didn't have a very angry pixie on my hands.

"Ok Alice I'm ready where do you want me." I asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel

"Um well you need to make sure you put on a button up shirt so you don't have to pull it over your head and then I and Rose will get started on your hair and make up."

I was standing there listening but all I could think was she is crazy why ant I getting ready at her parents it would be easier. I had to ask.

"Hey Alice why aren't we getting ready at your mom and dads wouldn't it be easier?" I asked

"You know what I never thought of that let me go and ask Edward if that would be ok and call them." she said running out of my room.

"You know I was wondering the same thing just didn't think to ask." Rose said setting down on my bed.

Rose and I set there for about five minutes waiting on Alice to return and tell us if we where going to get ready here or there.

"Ok the boys said it was ok with them and I called mom and she said she would have a guest room ready for us to use when we got there. So get up put some cloths on and grab your stuff so we can go." she said in one breath

"Well ok then I will meet you two and the boys down stairs then." I said going to my closet and grabbing my garment bag and shoe box and laying them on my bed.

I grab some jogging pants and a t shirt and throw them one quickly along with my sneakers. Once dressed I grabbed my stuff and headed down the stairs to the living room.

"Ok I'm ready." I said setting my things over the back of the couch

"Ok we are waiting on Rose and Edward, but why don't we go and start loading up everything now." Alice said

"Ok with me just let me grab my keys ok." I said

I grabber my keys and dress and headed out to my car once there I pushed the button to pop the back latch for the door. There was a bar hanging from the roof so we could hang up out cloths. Once we had Alice, mine and Jasper and Emmett's hung up Rose and Edward came out with theirs and Rose had my shoe box with her.

"Oh crap I must have forgotten it thanks Rose." I said taking it from her

"No problem now how the hell did you get those hung up that is high." she said

"Um we had Jasper do it." I said

"Ok well Jazz comes here need your long arms again." Rose said

"Rose baby I'm standing right here I can do it." Edward said

"Ok then here." she said handing him her dress to hang up

"Ok how are we going to do this setting thing here Edward asked once he had everything hung up and the back closed.

"Well I'm driving and since Rose is preggers like me I think she should set up front with me, and Emmett and Edward can set in the middle seat while Alice and Jasper have the back." I said

"And why do Jazz and I have the back." Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"well miss Alice Emmett's legs are longer then Jaspers and I thought you might wont to set with your man but if not we can always put you in the back with Edward." I said

"No I want to set with Jazz I will set in the back plus it is really dark back there to." she said with a giggle

"Alice there better not be any sex escapades going on back there or you two will walk." I said

"Yea ok you party pooper." she said opening the door and trying to climb in.

"You know you could really use some steps for this thing I can't get in." she said

"Yea I know Rose and I will need some help too." I said

All at once after I said that all the guys ran to help a different girl. Edward help Rose Jasper Help Alice and Emmett Helped me, but when he did he grabbed my waist and just like on Christmas he was rubbing circles on my stomach with his thumb, but the only difference was after he had me in he brought his hand across the front of my stomach and lift it there for couple of seconds and he just starred in my eyes like he was trying to tell me something, but I could tell what it was. I had to look away and I did.

"Thank you Emmett I might have fallen on my ass if I tried to get in by my self." I said looking out the window

"No problem Bella like I said before don't want you hurting your self or the baby." he said moving his hand and stepping back

"Well are you guys ready to get on the road or what." Alice aid from the back

"Yes Alice we are ready just calm down." I said

"Well then why aren't we moving yet?" she asked

"We will we have to wait tell everyone is in all the way first Pixie." Rose said

"Ok everyone is in now can we go." she said as Edward and Emmett was closing their doors

"Good god Pixie the world isn't going to end if we don't leave now." I said backing out of our drive way

"You never know it might." she said with a huff

The drive started out everyone talking and caring on but after about an hour it was quit. I'm guessing Alice went to sleep and I know Rose did. _God I wish I could god to sleep. _It finely got to quit so I turned the radio on low for some back ground noise. Another 45 minutes and it still was not helping and my eyes where hurting. Edward must have sensed this because he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bells you ok up there do you need me to drive the rest of the way?" he asked

"You know what Edward I think that would be great if you don't mind Alice got me up to early this morning." I said

"Not a problem just pull over up here and I will take over." he said

"Ok thank you so much" I said pulling over to the side of the road.

Once pulled over I didn't even have time to get my seat belt off before Emmett had my door open and was helping me out.

"Thank you again Emmett but you didn't have to do that." I said looking down at the ground.

"It is no problem Bella I don't mind helping at all." he said

"Now are you ready to get back in the back." he asked

"Yea I'm ready and thanks again for the help I really need to get some steps put on here." I said still looking any where but at him

Once I was in the back and buckled up Edward pulled away from the shoulder and head to his parent's house once again. I set back and looked out the window for a bit trying to figure out what is going on with Emmett. He all the sudden wanting to help me and was rubbing my stomach every chance he get to touch me. Is he changing his mind or what if so I wish he would just do it already he is giving me whiplash? I'm not sure how long I had been looking out the window but I could feel my eyelids getting heavy so I closed them and let sleep over come me.

* * *

Empov

Here I set next to the girl that I love more then life it's self and all I can do is hurt her. I want so bad to touch her and hold her and when I get to I can't keep my hands away from her stomach. What is wrong with me I don't want kids.

Or do you?

No but I want Bella and now I can't have her.

Yes you can just see what else you can have you know you want it your just scared.

No I don't and I'm not scared.

Yes you are.

Oh great now I'm arguing with my self just great.

I looked over at her again and noticed she had fallen a sleep so I very carefully pulled her so her head was lying in my lap. She didn't look to comfortable so I undid her seat belt and laid her down flat and put my arm over her waist to keep her from falling off the seat. I just set there starring down at this beautiful woman laying in my arms and falling more and more in love with her, but I can tell her this it will hurt her more. At some point I started play softly with her hair. I just set there and watched her sleep at one point I noticed that she kept her arm over her stomach. And her shirt had ridden up a bit so I could see a small sliver a skin there. I don't know what made me do it but I reached over and put my hand there and it was like I don't know I mean I have touch her stomach since she told me she was caring my baby but this, this was different it is like this pull and I like it, but I still don't know if this is what I want.

* * *

Bpov

I don't know how long I sleep but I do that I am no laying down and my head is in Emmett's lap, but that is not what surprised me. That would be the fact that he has his hand not just thumb but whole hand on my stomach rubbing. He is looking out the window so he hasn't noticed I'm awake yet I wonder if he even realizes he is doing it at all, but weather he does or doesn't I really like it ,it feels good and it makes me think that maybe he is coming around and will change his mind. I sighed quietly, well I thought it was quietly, but Emmett heard me and turned and looked down at me.

"Hey" I said and smiled up at him

"Hey you have a nice nap?" he said

"Yea I did." I said still looking at him.

He still had his hand on my stomach and I didn't want him to move it, but Alice had to go and mess with my happy moment.

"Yea where here I have to pee so bad." she all but yelled from the back seat

"Geez Alice calm down ok." Rose said from the front

"You calm down I'm the one stuck in back." she said.

"Ok you two stop we are here now and Emmett and I will get out so you and Jasper can get out ok Alice so both of you calm down." I said setting up from Emmett's lap.

I opened my door to get out but was stopped by Edward.

"Oh no you don't Bella I will help you out." he said

"Like I would try you know me I would end up on my ass and you know it." I said laughing at him.

"Yes I do now give me you hand Miss Swan." he said holding his hand out

Emmett must of help Rose out because she met me at the front of the car and intertwined our arms.

"Some you ready for this momma bear?" she asked as we walked up the steps.

"Yea as ready as I will ever be." I said sighing

"It wont be that bad and if we get to tired we can so play off the I'm pregnant thing." she said with a giggle. I just shock my head and giggled at her.

We hadn't even made it to the door when it was thrown opened and we where engulfed in a hug by Esma.

"Oh you girls are just glowing." she said kissing us on the cheek

"Thank you Esma." Rose said

"Yes thank you Aunt Esma and you look lovely your self." I said giving her a hug and kiss back.

We were suddenly let go and she took off down the steps and attacked Alice and Jasper, and then she got Edward and Emmett. Each just hugged her and thank her and then we all headed in the house. Once in side Esma told us girls that we got to us her office for our mini dressing room. Alice had the guys take our bags and stuff up there while we started lunch with Esma. After lunch Rose, Alice and I headed up stairs to get ready because it was already 2 and the party started around six, and as Alice puts it that is so not enough time. All I could do was laugh at her because could be ready in about an hour but there was no way I was going to tell her that I wanted to stay on her good side. Of course, I could make it in an hour if I dressed myself. Instead I got attacked by a pixie and her bombshell blond accomplice

They ordered me to take a shower and while the water ran over me, I could see them through the shower drape.

They were transforming my bathroom into a full out salon.

Damn it! I'm pregnant. Isn't that like a get out of Bella Barbie free card! I had barely stepped out of the shower when they went psycho on me.

Alice came at me with mascara and I feared for my eyes, you never know, she might poke them out

While Rose waved around with the curler in her hand, gesturing wildly as she explained to Alice what she was going to do to my hair.

I really feared for my life at that moment. An hour later, Alice pulled me into the room, where she threw a dress at me. As I looked at the dress she had thrown at me, I burst out in tears.

Alice, bless her heart, of course didn't know this was the dress I had bought to impress Emmett. He once told me he liked this kind of dress and so I went out to find one exactly like he had told me.

He had told me he liked simple, but elegant dresses. He loved the color purple and the dress he imagined on me would flow elegantly behind me. It would have bow straps and emphasize my boobs.

I went out that day and with the help of an older saleslady, I found exactly that dress.

Seeing that dress now only reminded me of all the things that could have been. Of course, if he couldn't accept his own child, then how long could I hold onto him? Maybe it was for the best. This way, I found out before I had our entire future planned out. It still hurt like a bitch though and I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett might feel the slightest amount of pain as well. Of course not, silly Bella! He chose football over you and his baby. I had been so lost in my thoughts; I hadn't noticed the four arms circling me.

"Bells, what's wrong? Don't you like the dress?" Alice asked and I couldn't help but laugh at her single mind.

Alice's world revolved around fashion, of course there would have to be something wrong with the dress to cause such an outburst.

"That's better, honey. Now go wash your face. Alice will paint your face again, don't worry." Rose said soothingly as she gave me a soft push towards the bathroom.

I was glad they didn't press me for information and in that moment I loved my friends even more. I went to the bathroom and did a double take as I looked in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy, but the long black trails of mascara made me look like some witch from movies back in the eighties when they didn't have enough technology to make decent masks.

I scrubbed my face clean angrily, trying to get rid of any trace of make up. Any trace that reminded me of the pain Emmett put me through.

Any trace of my weakness.

When my face was clear, I called in Alice.

"Oh God, Bella! How hard did you scrub!" she exclaimed as she shook her head in disapproval.

"This will need some of my special cream." She said as she ran back into the room.

I could hear her rummage through her purse and just a couple of seconds later she was standing in front of me again. She applied some day cream, and then added foundation to it, before starting with her blank canvas. She gave me dark purple smoky eyes and light pink lipstick. I looked nice, but of course never beautiful enough for Emmett. I got dressed quickly and let Rose put in my earrings, while Alice put on my heels.

"Wow, you look amazing, B. You are smoking, girl!" Alice said, while jumping around, obviously happy with the end result of her project

"Okay, we've got about 20 minutes, Ali. Get your little but moving." Rose said, before they ran out of the room to get ready themselves. I waited on the couch patiently, until the girls returned. Alice walked in in a gorgeous dark red chiffon dress and did a little twirl before giggling.

"You like?" She asked cheerily.

"You look wonderful, Ali." I said and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"I wonder what Jasper will think." She said as she put in her pearl earrings.

"Oh you'll knock the wind out of him, you're a knock out." I answered.

She giggled again, before scolding me and making me stand up to avoid wrinkling my dress. Rose walked in just as I hoisted myself off of the couch. Rose was wearing a gorgeous blue drape gown with sapphire jewels. She looked just like a supermodel. Of course, when didn't she look like a supermodel, this was Rosalie Hale for God's sake.

"Come on, girls! I want to see Edward's reaction." Rose said as she dragged me out of the room to the top of the stairs.

"Wait, we need introductions." Alice chirped before calling Esme.

Esme didn't need to come upstairs to know what Alice needed and her voice quickly wafted up the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present, our beautiful little girl, Alice Cullen." Esme announced and Alice danced her way down the stairs. I heard Alice's distinct giggle followed by "Jasper, honey, say something."

"You look...you...wow!" Was Jasper's brilliant response.

We all chuckled at his eloquent response and then Esme started talking again.

"Well hold your horses, men, here comes the always lovely Miss Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie gracefully descended the stairs and I could feel the nerves strengthen with each step she took away from me.

"Rose, love, you look stunning." I heard Edward say, before someone cleared his throat. Obviously, they had gotten into some heated kiss, while I was sweating bullets up here.

"Now, the crème de la crème, our lovely niece, the sweet, beautiful Isabella Swan." Esme said.

Geez, auntie Esme, why not rub it in. I went down the stairs in a less elegant manner as I kept a firm grip on the baluster and watched every step. As I reached the final step, I finally lifted my gaze, instantly locking onto Emmett. He stood there, still as a statue, staring at me open mouthed. I got nervous under his burning gaze, until Jasper decided to break the tension.

"Yo, Em, close that mouth, you'll catch flies." He snickered. Emmett closed his mouth with an audible click and I couldn't fight the smile that graced my face at his blatant staring.

The party wasn't to bad not a lot of people just close family and friends and a few of uncle Carlisle's coworkers. I had been walking around talking to a few people when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and seen it was Emmett.

"Hello Emmett having fun?" I asked

"Yea but I was wondering if you would like to dance." He said

"I would but Emmett you know I don't dance." I said looking in to his big beautiful blue eyes.

"Come on Bella I wont let you fall promise." he said holding out his hand

"Ok fine but if I fall or trip I hold you responsible got it." I said taking his hand and letting him lead me to the makeshift dance floor.

"That will never happen and you know It." he said putting his arm around my waist and taking my other.

"I know just saying." I said as we started moving to the music

I'm not sure how many songs we danced to or when I ended up with my head on his shoulder but I didn't want it to stop. I felt so safe and warm, but Edward decided to call for everyone's attention.

"My I have everyone's attention please?" he said standing at the front of the room with Rose by his side.

"Ok thank you all. Well as most of you know I'm going to be a father and I couldn't be happier. Well there is one way that I could." he said as he turned to Rose and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring

"I would be the happiest man a live if you Rosaline Hale would be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes yes I will marry you I love you." Rose said

Everyone was clapping and congratulating them and all I could do was stand there. She was getting everything I wanted. A baby and a husband that wanted her and the baby while I got the baby and that was it. don't get me wrong I love both Edward and Rose and I am happy for them but right now this hurts more then anything I had to get out of there before I let my tears fall.

I turned and went to leave but Emmett still had a hold of my hand. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and I knew he could see them.

"Bella are you ok." he asked wiping away a tray tear.

"I can't do this it hurts to much I'm sorry." I said as I pulled my hand away and run up to the room I would be staying in tonight.

* * *

Empov

I can't believe what just happened now I really feel like an ass. Here I stand with the woman I love and we are having a baby but all I can do is think about my self, and my future. To make things worse and to make me even more of a stupid idiot is that Edward just asked Rose to marry him. The look in Bella's eyes made my heart hurt badly. She is so hurt by what I did, but she tries to hide it, and she could have but she started crying. I had to make sure she was ok.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked wiping away a tear that had ran down her cheek

"I can't do this it hurts to much I'm sorry." she said as she pulled her hand from mine and run up the stairs.

I hurt her me I hurt the one person who mean more then anything to me I did that me. She can't even stand to be around me any more. I'm going to lose her and I don't know if I can handle that. God I think I need a drink.

* * *

Apov

Tonight has been great my brother is getting married and I'm here with all my family can't ask for a better new year. All though I am a little tipsy from drink for me and Rose and Bella I am having more fun then ever. Oh there's Emmett let me see what he is up to.

"Hey there Emmy what you up to."

"not much Ali just drinken my sorrow away."

" oh what's wrong Emmy?"

"Can I tell you a s-s-secret Alice?" he asked

"Yea sure you know you can tell me anything."

"I know who's baby Bella is having." he said matter-of-factly

"Oh you do and who is this guy you say you know. Do the rest of us know him?"

"oh yea you know him." well who is it already I'm sure Bella would like to know."

"Oh she knows already but he said he didn't want the baby."

"Oh my god you're kidding right? Is that why she said she didn't know who it was?"

"Yeah she is so selfless she won't out him because she don't want him to get his ass kick, I think he need it."

"So tell me already will ya."

"You have to promise to not tell any one not even Edward."

"Ok I promise."

" it's… it's me I'm Bella's baby daddy me I'm the one who said those mean things to her but I don't mean then now I love her and I messed everything up and now I have lost her for good."

"You mean to tell me that you and Bella and the baby she is caring is yours?"

"Yes"

"Oh you are so dead when we get home."

"Ali you promise please I will find a way to fix this I will."

"To late but I will keep I secret for tonight but after that your on your own." I said turning and walking away from him

* * *

Empov

Shit I'm so screwed Alice is going to tell Edward and Jasper and I'm going to die as soon as I get home.

* * *

Bpov

It hurts so much I cant be around him I have to move sooner then later I will just get a hotel room tell I find a apartment. I don't know how long I have been lying here crying but a knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I said wiping my eyes

"Hey B you ok?" Alice asked

"No." I said letting the tears fall al over.

"Oh Bella don't cry please I'm here for you even if that stupid son of a witch isn't." she said but what can she be talking about

"Alice who are you talking about?" I asked

"Bella I know so you don't have to hide it from me ok." she said. But could she mean she knows that this is Emmett's baby. Oh god she can't

"Alice what do you know?"

"I know that Emmett is the baby's father and he don't want it."

"H-how d-did you know that?"

"He told me but I don't think he knows he did he is quit drunk at the moment."

"Oh god Alice you can tell any one please."

"And why the hell not Bella he needs his ass kicked."

"No Alice please just keeps it between us you, me and Emmett please." I begged

"But why just tell me why."

"Because I love him and this was not supposed to happen and it would mess up his life and I don't want that for him. So please just please do it for me."

"Fine but I still think he needs his ass kicked."

" you can do what ever you want torcher him if you want make him see what he is missing but do not tell any one and do not touch him ok."

"Fine now you get some rest you look tired."

"Ok I will but remember you promised." I said laying back down

"Yeah yeah I know now rest." she said as she walked out of the room.

Maybe her knowing is good maybe she can make his life a living hell and he will see what he did is messed up and he will step up.

* * *

Apov

I might of promised not to tell anyone but I did not promise to make him pay maybe even make him change his mind. He is a good guy I think he just has his head up his ass to far. So maybe he just need help pulling it out. Oh yeah this is going to be so much fun, and if he don't get it out then I will just have to hint to a couple of people of what he did.

* * *

A/N: just want to say thank you to all that reviewed. and thank you too my best friend Miss Shirley007 i was stuke and she helped me out if it wasnt for her then this chap would not be going up now hope you all like it let me know what you think good or bad. i cant fixs what wrong if no one tells me. and as alot have asked Em is comeing around and he knows he made a big mistake so just give him some time.

thanks in advance

Annabell


	25. Chapter 23

* * *

I don't own anything twilight just having fun

* * *

Chapter 23

Bpov

January 07,2010

New years was one of the worsted days of my life. I let Emmett get to me and now Alice knows the he is the father of my baby. I have to get out of here and I know when I can do it with out anyone seeing me. Everyone will be gone to classes or work on Monday which is the 11th so I will pack my cloths and go and stay at a hotel tell I find a apartment. I just cant stand to stay here any more, to see him everyday and now to have Alice look at me like she is sorry for me and I don't need any of that. I must of dosed off while I was thinking of my escape because next I know is Alice and rose setting on my bed shaking me lightly.

"hey what are you two doing up here thought you where going shopping or something?" I said setting up and stretching.

"we did and well you might be mad at me." Alice said looking down at her lap

"Alice what ever you did I wont get mad just tell me."

"um well I kind of let it slip about Emmett and the baby." she said not looking at me

"Alice how could you who did you tell please say not Edward and Jasper." I said standing up quickly from my bed. maybe to quickly.

"hey take it easy Bella don't need you falling and she just told me but why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have said anything unless you wanted me to." Rose said

"I don't know I was scared to tell any one I don't want any one mad at Emmett I mean it's not like he asked for it and then ran after. He didn't and now he is scared about his future and I don't want to take it away from him I love him enough to let him go." I said as I played with the him of my shirt, and trying not to cry.

"oh Bella don't cry we are here for you and you can tell us anything and we wont tell anyone if that is what you want .ok "Rose said hugging me

"I know you guys are and it is nice to have someone to talk to about everything. It just hard I love him so much and I don't know if I can do this by myself, I also know I'm going to have to." I said

"you wont be by your self Bella we will be here to help you even if the big dumb ass isn't. we all love you and until you say it is ok for Edward and Jasper to know we wont say a thing ok." Alice said rubbing my back.

"think you both so much but I do have one more thing to tell you and I don't want you to get mad ok." I said looking at them both

"ok" they said in unison.

"well it is really hard being here all the time seeing him and I need time to think so I'm going to move out for a bit. It wont be for ever just some time for me to think with out him around all the time so I'm getting a hotel room and I don't want anyone knowing where I am except you two ok." I said

"Bella we don't want you to leave but if that is what you think is best then we stand by you." Alice said giving me a small smile.

"thank you both I will be gone this after noon since all the guys are gone. Do you mind helping me get some cloths together." I said

"of course not and we can go shopping in a week or two because you and Rose both are going to need then you both are getting little baby bumps. It is so cute I want one." Alice said bouncing by time she finished .

"ok Alice calm down, and yes we can go shopping as long as Rose goes ok." I sad

"you think I would miss a shopping trip especially for baby stuff." Rose asked

"well no."

"ok then lets get some stuff packed." Rose said

"hey aren't going to say anything about your baby bumps?" Alice pouted

"Alice you and I know we don't have any baby bumps yet. See look." I said lifting my shirt up to my bra.

"oh my god Bella." Rose said

"see told you. Lift yours up Rose and let see yours." Alice said

Rose did as Alice said and my eye grew wide she had a small but noticeable bump.

"oh my Rose you have one too. When did this happen?" I said still stunned

"well I noticed them when we was getting ready for the New Years party." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"well why in the hell didn't you say something then." Rose almost yelled

"well they weren't as noticeable as they are now." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Looked back and forth between mine and Rose's belly's and started laughing.

"what's so funny Bella?" Alice asked

I calmed down enough to answer. " rose came here." I said she came and stood next to me

"well Rose looks like we have matching bumps." I said with another round of giggles where this time Alice and Rose joined in.

"you know your right, and your right to Alice they are cute." Rose said which caused us to giggle harder.

"ok we have to stop or I'm going to pee my self." I said wiping my eyes."

"ok now that is over I need to pack so cloths. I will be leavening everything else just taking cloths and a couple of pics." I said going to my closet and grabbing my bags

After almost two hours of packing and making sure I had everything I would need Alice told me I need to hurry because the guys would be home in thirty minutes.

"thank you both so much and I will call you both tonight and give you the room number ok.." I said giving them both a huge and kiss on the cheek.

"we love you Bells be safe ok" Rose said

"yeah be safe and we will keep your months shout promise." Alice said with a grin that said she was going to make Emmett pay for hurting me.

"I will and I love you both too. Bye." I said getting in my suv and pulling out of the drive way. I glanced in my rear view mirror and say them waving at me.

* * *

Rpov

Sameday

I was so beyond pissed right now I cant believe Emmett would do that to Bella and now she is gone. I will get him back if it is last thing I do.

"Alice are you ready to make his life a living hell?" I asked

"hell yes he hurt my cousin, but remember we promise no bodily harm." she said

"well what do you have in mind." I asked

"well the guys will be home in like ten minutes why don't we start then."

"ok"

" we can act like she just up and left with out telling us anything . She just walked out and left saying she will never be back." she said

"I love it." I said

We set there deciding what else we where going to do to him when we heard Emmett's jeep pull in the drive why. Time for our game faces. Edward was the first in the door and I launch my self in his arms and started crying. Jasper was next and Alice did the same thing. Out of the corner of my eye I say them looking at each other with worried faces. They just stood there trying to calm us down when Emmett walked in and seen us. He looked worried looking between us like he knew something bad has happened. Edward was the first to talk out load.

"Rose baby what is wrong are you ok, is the baby ok?" he asked and me and Alice just started crying harder.

I felt Edward pick me up and I guess Jasper did the same with Alice because her and him set next to us on the couch.

"Alice sweetie what's wrong?" Jasper asked

"s-she's gone." was all Alice said

" Alice who is gone?" Edward asked looking at his sister.

At this point a chance a look around and seen Emmett setting in the chair a cross from us watching us with worried eyes. I then looked at Alice and gave her a small nod letting her know she could say it that he was here and listening.

"Bella she's gone." she said

"what do you mean she's gone Alice where did she go." that was Emmett who was now standing in front of us with a shock yet still worried face.

"She just left didn't tell us where she was going just left and said she wasn't coming back ever." Alice said crying harder and baring her head in Jasper chest. I know she is trying not to laugh at him just as I was.

* * *

Empov

I looked around the room and stared at all the heartbroken faces of my friends. How dare they! They don't even understand the concept of loss! I just lost my Bella and my baby she is carrying. I ran into my room. I locked the door behind me and quickly took out the box again. The box containing the jersey and her letter. I never expected her to follow through, when she told me she was leaving. The last couple of days made me realize how much I missed my Bella and although I didn't like the prospect of being a father, I didn't want to lose her over this. It was just a lose, lose situation.

And now she's gone, really gone. What am I going to do?

Can I live through another separation, like the one we had for years.

Hell no!

That woman was my life!

Maybe I can talk her into adoption?

Or maybe I just need to man up like Edward and step forward?

Oh who am I kidding? She's gone for God's sake!

Gone with the wind I'll probably never see her again! I broke down right there and then, sitting on my bed and clutching her damn letter. I must have cried for hours, although real men shouldn't cry. When I heard Alice banging on my door I quickly composed myself and followed her back to the living room.

The following month was hard. I hardly slept, I rarely ate and I fucking cried like a pussy whenever the opportunity arose. Practice was a drag and I couldn't keep my head in the game whenever I was out on the field. People started talking about revoking my scholarship and just replacing me on the team, if I didn't get my shit together soon. I didn't give a shit! Finally I had an epiphany. After all this time renouncing the baby and Bella for the sake of my career as a football player, I now realized it was nothing compared to the warmth and peace that my Bella offered me. Her kisses, her embraces were worth a million times what football meant to me. The baby she was carrying would probably be an equally gentle soul as my Bella and he or she would be the finest of creatures ever born into this world. I had never laid eyes on him or her, but I knew I would love it with all of my heart if I opened myself up. But now, I would never have the chance to find out just how much I would worship our baby. I had been such a jackass. I was broken out of my reverie by the phone that was ringing in the living room.

* * *

Bpov

The last month has been good I'm still sad of course but it is getting better. As long as I don't have to see him I'm good, and Alice and Rose don't say his name at all. We have went shopping for baby things and stuff for me and Rose seeing as we no longer have little baby bumps but medium bumps now none of my cloths fit. I had went to my doctors appointment last month and Dr. Thomas said everything sounded good and I was do to come back on the 17th of February for my first ultra sound. Rose and Alice both want to be there as I will be there for Rose's. I'm so excited I cant wait.

Today Rose and Alice was going shopping by their self's because I had to study for at test I had coming up next week. So I was off to the library.

I had been at the library for about six hours when I decided it was time for me to head back I was getting tired and hungry. I gathered my things and headed towered the doors when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back roughly.

"you stupid little bitch." some girl said I think her name was Victoria.

"excuse me what did I do." I said rubbing my arm where she had grabbed me. I knew there was going to be a bruise there later.

"I saw you with Emmett McCarthy at Alice 's Halloween party and now he wont even talk to me. You had better stay away from him he is mine and I will kick your ass if you go near him. Do I make my self clear?" she said pointing her figure in my face

"well first you don't tell me who I can see and cant see, and second I have know Emmett a hell of a lot longer then you so I will talk to him any time I want. Now you will excuse me." I said as I tried to walk away and yes I said try, because the stupid girl grabbed me again and pulled me back to her.

"you will listen to me or you will regret it." she said

"what ever." I said trying to get away from her, but the next thing I know is I'm being pushed or thrown and I hit the floor with my head and then everything went black.

* * *

Jampov

(James)

(He's a good guy)

I had gone with my sister to the library on a project we were doing together. When all of the sudden, Victoria, my bitchy sister, attacks this poor girl. I knew the girl of course, it was Bella Swan, a very nice thing she is too. People usually avoid me or mock me, because I'm a bit of a geek, but not Bella Swan. She's just one of those gentle people that handles everyone with the same amount of kindness. I might have even had a little crush on her for a while, but ever since I saw her with Emmett McCarthy last Halloween, I knew not to get my hopes up. So my sister is yelling at the poor girl, who is clearly pregnant. I mean it's plain to see, the little bump is there and she positively glows, even in her frightened and slightly angered state. All of the sudden my psycho sister pushes Bella down very roughly and I can hear the crack when Bella's head makes contact with the floor. I rushed over to her and tried to assess the damage.

Blood was oozing out of her head and she was clearly unconscious, I could feel the bile rising in my throat but I forced it down for now. I turned towards my sister, who looked ready to kick the girl in the gut, even in her current passed out state. I quickly positioned myself in front of Bella and glared at Vic.

"Get away from her, James! That bitch has got it coming!" She snarled as her face turned red in anger.

"No! You will not touch another hair on this girl's head! Over my dead body!" I growled back at her, surprising myself at the forcefulness of my voice.

"That can be arranged." Victoria answered in a dark tone of voice, while glaring daggers at me.

"You bitch! How low can you get! Attacking a pregnant woman! For what? For your Emmett, who hasn't looked twice at you ever since Bella came to our school! You're a pathetic piece of shit, Vic! You don't deserve a man and you will get what's coming to you! You can bet on it, if it's the last thing I'll ever do, I'll make sure you'll get exactly what you deserve." I growled a bit at the end and her eyes widened as the meaning behind my words became obvious to her.

You wouldn't." She said in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Oh I would! I've put up with your shit for too long. You've made my life a living hell and still I was stupid enough to jump whenever you needed me. Well, those days are over! You've gone too far this time and I will not protect you any longer." I said as I glared up at her.

She looked unsure for a moment and just when I thought she was going to attack me, she suddenly hung her head and backed away from me. I picked up Bella carefully, although I knew it was probably a bad idea to move her, but I wasn't sure if Vic was going to try and attack her again. I ran out of the library and to my car. I ripped the sleeve from my shirt off and wrapped it lightly around her head. I quickly got into my car and sped to the emergency room. When I got there with Bella in my arms, they didn't send us to the waiting room, thank God. The nurse instantly brought us to an examination room and paged a doctor. A Dr. Hayes walked in after barely two minutes and started firing questions at me. I told him everything that had happened and also about my fear for Isabella, that if I didn't move her myself, Victoria would do more damage to her. He nodded thoughtfully and then sent me out of the room. I had been sitting in the waiting room for about 40 minutes, when a distraught Emmett came waltzing into the waiting room, yelling at some nurse about his baby and how he needed to see Bella now. When they refused, he slumped down in the chair next to me.

* * *

Empov

"Hello."

"Yes, good evening, sir. Could I speak to one Alice Cullen, please?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but Alice isn't home right now. Could I take a message?"

"Erm...This is a private matter, sir. Is there another number where I can reach Miss. Cullen?"

I looked around and spotted Alice's cell on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry, she has left her cell at home. If you could just tell me what the matter is, I will surely pass it along."

"Alright, could you tell her the Seattle hospital called? It's in regards to a Mss. Swan. We would appreciate it if she came down here as soon as possible."

Hospital? Miss. Swan? The baby!

"Bella Swan! What happened to her?" I yelled out.

"We are not at liberty to discuss these matters, sir."

"She is carrying my fucking baby! Now, what is wrong with her?!" I growled into the phone. Who did this bitch think she is? This is Bella we are talking about.

"She has been attacked earlier today and suffers from head trauma. If you are truly her fiancée, we would appreciate it if you came down here as soon as possible."

"Thank you, I'm on my way." I didn't give her time to answer as I hung up and ran out of the door, not even bothering to put on a coat.

A twenty minute drive took me only ten to get there. I parked my car and ran in the ER entrance and strait to the nurses desk.

" my I help you?' I mid-aged woman asked me.

"Yes I'm looking for Isabella Swan please." I sad trying to catch my breath

"Are you family."

"No but she is pregnant with my baby." I said glaring at her

"well I'm sorry sir I cant tell you anything sorry." she said looking back down at a paper on her desk.

"you have got to be kidding me. She is my girlfriend and she is pregnant with my baby .now I want to know where she is." I yelled at her

"sir if you don't set down I will call security." she said

"please I'm begging you I love her." I said in a whisper

"sir if you set down I will tell you when the doctor is done ok."

"ok thank you." I said hanging my head and setting in a chair in the waiting room.

"she will be ok Emmett." some guy next to me said

"and how the hell do you know." I asked glaring at me

" hey didn't mean anything by it. it's just I was the one who brought her in. she has a bump on the head and she is unconscious, but I think she will be ok." he said

"you where there? What happened ? Who did this?" I asked all at once

"yes I was there and my sister went a little crazy because she seen you with Bella at Alice Halloween party she told Bella to stay away from you and when Bella went to leave she pushed her, Bella feel and when she did she hit her head of the floor pretty hard." he said

"and who does your sister know me?" I asked

"not sure but she told Bella you where hers to stay away."

"and how do you know Bella?" I asked

"we study together sometimes in the library. She is a great friend and I will make a statement to the police agents my sister if I need to. I don't like the way she is and she need to pay for what she has done." he said

"that you for bringing her in…"

"James my name is James." he said

"well thank you James I owe you one." I said shaking his hand

"no problem like I said Bella is a great friend and she is worth it." he said

" yes she is."

We just set there in silence waiting for the doctor to come out, when my phone rang. Not even bothering to look at the id I answered

"Hello"

"Emmett where the hell are you?" Edward asked

"shit" I mumbled under my breath

"man I sorry I should have called you sooner I was just scared. You and jazz and the girls need to get to the hospital now. Bella was attack and is unconscious and they wont tell me anything at all." I said

"we will be there in a minute don't go any where." he said and the line went dead

It was ten minutes later when all four came running in the door. Edward and Alice went strait to the nurses desk to see what was going on with Bella, and Jasper and Rose came to set next to me well Jasper set next to me and Rose came and gave me a huge and whispered in my ear.

"she will be ok and so will the baby Em don't worry ok." she said

"thank you Rose I just …I don't know…I'm scared…I cant lose them I love then so much." I said trying not to cry.

"I knew you would come around, but took you long enough." she said before she stood and set next to me and took my hand.

We just set there wait for Edward and Alice to tell us what was going on. It seamed like we had been setting there for days, it was only about ten minutes when they had walked over to us.

"What's going on? Is she ok?" I asked jumping out of my seat

"they said she was fine other then she hasn't woke up yet." Edward said

"what about the baby?" Rose asked

"they said it should be ok but they are going to do a ultra sound in a minute, but saidwe can go and see her before they do." Alice said

"they wont let us back we are not family." I said hanging my head

"well you see Rose is now Edwards Wife and Jasper my Hubby and you are Bella fiancée so we can all go back." Alice said with a giggle

Alice and Edward led the way to Bella's room and as we got to it Rose and Alice stayed out and stopped me.

"Emmett I wanted to thank you." Alice said

"thank me for what Alice?"

"for being here for them when we couldn't." she said

"Alice I will tell you the same thing I told Rose I love them and I cant loss them. I will do what ever it takes to get her back and when I do I will not let go. I had my head so far up my ass, but now I see that Bella and our baby is the most important thing in my life and I don't plan on living with out them." I said

" well that's go and it's nice to see that you have your head out of your ass I knew you would come around. You deserve to be happy and so does Bella." she said

"than you Alice, but can we go in now I want to see her." I asked

"yeah lets go in" she said taking my hand and walking in to Bella's room

As we walked in I almost lost it. There was tubes and wires every were, and she looked so small and fragile. Edward was setting by her head in a chair talking softly in her ear and Jasper was on the other side rubbing her hand. Alice and Rose went and took there places and started talking to her it seamed like for ever when the doctor came in saying they had to do the ultra sound. Alice went and whispered in her ear and she just nodded. we all started out of the room when Alice stopped me.

"the doctor said you can stay it is your baby too go see it and let us know ok." she said

" thank you Alice." I said kissing her on the cheek and almost running back in the room

Once I was in there the doctor set I could set on the bed next to her as long as I was still and I took that chance to get close to her.

"ok…um.."

"Emmett."

"ok Emmett I'm going to check the heart beat and a few other things and if you want we can see if you two are have a boy or girl." she said

"that would be wonderful thank you." I said

"ok ready?"

"as ready as I will every be"

She put some blue gel on Bella's stomach and then put the ultra sound thing on top of it.

"do you hear that?" she asked

"yeah it sounds like a train kind of." I said

"yep and that is your baby's heart beat and it is strong. Now would you like to see the baby?" she asked

"more then anything"

"ok well let me see."

"oh my" she said

"what is it? Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" I asked getting scared

"well Emmett looks like you and Miss Swan are having…..

* * *

OK dont kill me i know it is a cliffy but i had to do it trust meok.

i would also like to thank my bestie SHIRLEY007 for her help on this chap she is a life saver

could have done it with out you THANK YOU.

read and review

and thanks in advance.

Annebell


	26. Chapter 24

**i do not own anything twilight just haveing fun with it **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

**Bella's coma dreams**

**Day after attack**

**Darkness is all around ma I can't see where I am all I know is I'm alone and I'm scared. All the sudden the is a bright light coming from a screen that looked like a movie screen from a theater. I walked closer and could see a big fluffy chair in front of it. I walked over and set down not sure why but it was like some one was telling me to. It was still dark other then the light coming from the screen. I was getting a little freaked out when all the sudden a movie of some sorts started playing. I set there watching it when it hit me. It was a movie of me and Emmett when we where 6 and 7 we were walking to his house from the bus stop like we always do when I feel and scraped my knee and started crying. Emmett had bent down and wiped away my tears and told me not to cry.**

"**Please Bells don't cry it will be ok."**

"**It hurts Emmy." **

"**Here let me look ok" **

"**Ok" pulling up my pants so he could see my knee**

"**It's not to bad let me clean it and put a band aid on it for you." he said digging in his bag and pulling out a little first aid kit.**

"**Hey Emmy why do you have a first aid kit?" I asked **

"**well Bells I never know when you are going to get hurt and I want to be ready so I can help you." he said wiping my knee with a wet wipe**

"**You are my hero Emmy thank you." **

"**No problem I would do anything for you Bells you are my girl." he said putting a band aid over the scrap.**

"**There all better now. You ok to walk?" he asked helping me up**

"**Yeah I'm ok let's getting to your house so we can do our home work." I said not letting go of his hand.**

**(Dream movie dream)(Bella-9 & Em-10)**

"**Hey Em what are you doing to day?" I asked walking is his room. **

**He was laying on his bed with his back to me. I walked over think he was a sleep but as I got close I could hear him, he was crying.**

"**Emmett what's wrong? are you ok?" I asked setting down next to him**

" **I-I-I'm ok Bells." he sobbed out**

"**Em you don't sound ok please just tell me your scaring me." I said **

**He turned and look at me " my grams passed away this morning. she's gone Bells gone." he said starting to cry harder**

"**I'm so sorry Em." I said moving closer and letting him lay his head in my lap.**

**I remember that day he cried his self to sleep and his mom called my parent and told them what happened they said I could stay and be there for him that he need me, and he did.**

**(Bella-11 & Em-12)**

**I remember this one Emmett and I where setting out back at his house talking about how cool it was that I got to stay at his house for a week. When I started feel sick.**

"**Hey Em I think I'm going to go in I don't feel so good." I said getting up only to get dizzy and fall back down**

"**Bells you ok?" he asked rushing to my side**

"**I don't know Em I really don't feel good I want to lay down."**

" **ok let me help you ok then I will go and get mom." he said helping me up but I just got dizzy again so he picked me up and carried me up to his room.**

"**Em why am I in your room and not the guest room?" I asked as he set me down**

"**well if your sick then you need to be comfortable and my bed is better then the guest room so you can have my room ." he said before he walked out to get his mom.**

**His mom came and check me out and said it looked like I have a bad cold and gave me some Tylenol and told me to get some rest. I had slept most of the next two days and every time I woke up Emmett was there he had taken care of me. I think that was when I started to fall for him, my hero.**

**(Bella 13 & Em 14)**

"**Emmy I don't want you to leave you're my best friend." I cried as Emmett held me.**

"**I'm sorry Bells I have to dad got a job offer and we are moving. I really don't want to go ether you're my best friend too and I'm going to miss you a lot." he said rubbing my back**

"**promise you wont forget me, and we can write and call each other all the time." I said looking up in his bright blue eyes**

"**I will never forget you Bells you mean the world to me and we will see each other again remember." **

"**yeah but that is like five years from now."**

"**I know but we will write and call each other all the time and it will fly by."**

"**I love you Emmy always."**

"**I love you to Bells always." he said as he leaned in and kissed me.**

**That was the last time a saw Emmett for over five years. It was also my first kiss, well our first kiss and I will always remember it. All the sudden everything when dark again and the screen disappeared. I was left in the dark again still not know where I was or how long I had been there. I was just setting and staring in to the darkness when I felt some kick my stomach from the in side.**

**(present )**

**I put my hand over my stomach and felt I again and then I remembered I was pregnant not just pregnant but with Emmett's baby, and he don't want me or the baby. **

**I set there crying trying to figure out what I did wrong when the screen came back and anther movie started. It was me and a little girl about the age of 3 running around at a park. She had dark brown curly hair and the biggest green eyes I have ever seen.**

"**Mommy mommy slide please." she said running to me. Oh my god this is my child , my baby.**

"**yes baby you can slide just don't go to far ok Emma." **

**I named her Emma after her father. She is so beautiful. A little bit of us both.**

"**ok mommy." she said running of to the slide.**

**(change)**

"**mom can we go now and see aunt Alice and uncle Jasper."**

"**Yes Emma we can go grab your jacket." I said **

"**ok. Um mom is uncle Em going to be there too? She asked **

"**I don't know Emma he might Uncle Jasper didn't say, but he did tell me the Uncle Edward and aunt Rose will be there with E.J and Lizzy."**

"**Really cool I haven't seen then in months." she said running to the car**

**Wow Rose and Edward have two kids. I'm so happy for them.**

**Everything went dark again but it wasn't quit this time I could hear voices, but couldn't tell who they where I could how ever tell what they where saying.**

"**Bells please come back to us we all need you and miss you."**

"**Bells we love you please wake up"**

**Wake up? Was I a sleep?**

"**Bella your mom and are here please come back to us."**

**Dad?**

**And then everything stopped my light no noises, just me and the dark. **

**I set there for what seemed like days when I heard voices well one voice and I could tell who it was too.**

**Emmett**

"**Bells baby please come back I need you. I love you so much please I cant do this with out you. You mean the world to me and I made a big mistake. I know I was wrong and I want to make it up to you but I cant unless you wake up please I cant live with out you. Bells I need you and so do our babies." he said and I could fell him kiss my for head.**

**Wait did he say babies?**

**Out of no where the screen came back. And this time it was a movie of Emmett and two little kids playing at the park. The little boy had short light brown hair and big brown eyes and dimple just like Emmett's and the little girl had dark brown hair that was curly and big green eyes. **

"**daddy daddy chase me chase me." the little boy yelled running away from Emmett**

"**you better Run Em or I'm going to get you." **

"**daddy can you push me when your done chasing Emmett please." the little girl asked**

"**sure Emma what ever you want." **

**Emmett and Emma I have two babies a boy and a girl.**

**Wow. **

**I set there watching then run and play for ever when Big Emmett turned to me well it looked like he turned to me it was a movie after all.**

"**Bells Baby we need you it is time for you to come back to us just open your eyes and I will be there I promise always." he said and then it went black**

**No bring them back I yelled.**_** just open your eyes and I will be there promise. **_

**I heard Emmett voice telling me. If I want my babies back and Emmett then I need to wake up. Damn it Bella open your eyes so you can have what you wont.**

**I slowly started seeing light far away and I could hear Emmett telling me to open my eyes. The light kept getting closer and closer and brighter too the closer it got the more I could hear Emmett's voice tell everything was bright and white. My eyes were open and I was laying in a bed a hospital bed. I could hear anything but a beeping sound so I decide to try my voice.**

"**Emmett" came out raspy**

"**Bella Bells your awake god your awake." he said as he came in to view**

"**What happened Emmett?" I asked getting my voice back a little**

"**not important right now. I'm so glad you awake." he said kissing my for head, but when he stood up I could see he was crying.**

"**Emmett what's wrong." I asked bring my hand up to wipe the tears away.**

"**I thought I was going to lose you. I cant lose you Bells I love you so much." he said turning his head and kissing my palm.**

**Did I just hear him right he loves me?**

* * *

A/N: hello ladies hope u like this chap and i know it kinda give away some but it was needed. please review and let me know what you think i dont care good or bad just let me know.


	27. Chapter 25

I dont own anything twilight just haveing fun

* * *

Chapter 25

"… Twins" she said not looking away from the screen.

"W-What do you mean twins?" I asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well Emmett I mean that you and Miss Swan are having two babies. Congratulations." she said smiling at me.

"Wow" was all I could say

"Yeah wow . Now are there any twins on ether side of your families?" she asked

" Um.. Not on my side but Bella's mom is a twin." I said still trying to take in that I was have two babies not one.

"ok well both your babies are health. Do you want to know the sex of them?" she said \

"Um… yeah sure."

"You don't have to."

"No I want to know."

"Ok well it looks like baby a is a…um…girl and baby b is…a boy."

"wow I have a boy and girl"

"Yes you do would you like to see then?" she asked

"Can I?" she nodded. "yes I would."

She turned the screen so I could see it better.

"ok let me see. Ok here we have you baby girl, and she has some chubby cheeks" she said pointing to the screen .( just so you know it was a 4d ultra sound so they can see stuff like chubby cheeks)

"she is so cute."

"yes she is , and now we have your son, and his cheeks are just as chubby." she said with a giggle.

" he is perfect just like his mom and sister."

I just set there staring at the screen not able to say anything else. I could feel tears running down my cheek, but I didn't care. I cant believe I almost let this go. I mean their not even here and just looking at them in black and white pictures is just, I don't know , but I love then so much already and I'm so in love with Bella.

"Mr. McCarthy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking how stupid I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to throw all this away, because I was scared and didn't want to give up my life, but I was wrong . I'm not giving up anything I'm gaining the greatest gift I could ever get." I said wiping away the tears.

"everything will be ok"

"I hope your right."

After the doctor made sure everything was ok with Bella and the babies she printed out some pictures of them and wrote which one was which on the back so I would know. After she was done I asked her to not tell the others about there being two I wonted to tell the when Bella wakes up. She said she wouldn't tell any one. She left telling me she would be back later to check on Bella and the babies.

I sat there not knowing what to do. I remembered hearing that people in Acoma could hear you if you talked to them so I decided to just talk to her and the babies, and maybe it would bring her back to me.

"Bells baby I'm here and I'm so stupid and sorry. I was scared and didn't realize I wouldn't be giving up anything, but I would be getting the best gift ever. Bella baby please wake up please I need you, our babies need you. I said crying at the end.

I quickly wiped my eyes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as I moved to set in the chair next to the bed.

"Em you ok?" Alice asked walking in with everyone else fallowing her.

"Yeah I'm good"

"what did the doctor say about the baby." Rose asked

"she said the Bella and the Baby was fine , well other then Bella being out."

"Well that's good" jasper said

"yeah well I just wish she would wake up now."

"we all do" Edward said

"Yeah, but I need her to wake up so I can tell her I love her and I want her and our baby." I said with my head in my hands.

"What the hell do you mean your baby." Edward almost yelled

" I got Bella pregnant." I whispered

"You son of a bitch." jasper yelled at me right before is fist connected with my jaw.

I didn't expect it from Jasper, Edward yes , but not Jasper.

"How could you." Edward asked looking disgusted at me

"when Bella said she slept with some guyand got pregnant why didn't you tell her it was you she slept with?" Jasper asked

"Wait.. What?" I said

"Bella thinks she slept with some random guy, why didn't you tell her it was you she slept with." Edward said

"She knew." was all I said

"what the hell do you mean she knew? She told us it was some guy she didn't know." jasper said

"um…I can answer that one." Alice spoke for the first time since it came out about me being the babies father

"What do you mean Alice." Edward asked her

"well…um…Bella told you that so you wouldn't get mad at Emmett."

"we knew they were sleeping together, why would I be mad." Edward asked

_Wait they knew we were sleeping together?_

"because I told her I didn't want it." I blurted out.

"you what?" Edward asked pulling me from my chair and slammed me up ageists the wall.

"Edward put him down." Rose said pulling on his arm

" why should he sleeps with my baby cousin, gets her pregnant and the tells her he don't want her or the baby." he spat out pushing me harder in to the wall

"Because Bella don't want him hurt. That is why she didn't tell you two." Alice said tears streaming down her face.

"She loves him Edward." Rose added tears now running down her face too

"the only reason you are still alive is because of Bella. She would hat me if I killed you." he said as he slammed me in the wall again and let me go

"I'm sorry I hurt her, but I want to be here for her and the baby. I realized it a while ago but I was scared she would send me away and never came back and I didn't know if I could handle that." I said baring my head in my hands and stared crying.

No one spoke to me again for a while but I could here them talking to Bella asking her to come back to them. I don't know how long I had been setting there but I felt some one set next to me. Looking up I came face to face with Edwad.

"Hey." he said

"Hey"

" look I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but if you ever hurt her again I will not hold back, and you will make this right she deserve it ." he said

"I know and I will and you had every right to do what you did before, but I am so sorry . I just didn't know what to do the only thing I could think about was football and school, but once I didn't have Bella any more I realized that didn't matter any more all that did was her and our baby."

"I'm still pissed at you but I know thinks to Alice that you will do the right thing and I can work on forgiving you." he said getting up

"thanks man I know you don't have to."

"I know but Bella would want me to."

They stayed for about another 30 minutes then left saying they would be back tomorrow and asked if I needed anything. I asked for a another set of cloth and some socks for Bella her feet get cold easy.

After everyone had left I climbed back in the bed with Bella and laid my hand on her stomach, and soon feel asleep.

Days went by and everyone came to see Bella and talk to her but I never left I couldn't. her parents came and talked to her as well no one told then about me being the father which I was glad for they all said it should be Bella who tells them with me.

By the ninth day I was scared I would never seen her beautiful eyes again she hadn't made any movement at all . I was setting there talking to here hopping that it would work. I was telling her how much I loved her and how much everyone messed her.

"Bells Baby we need you it is time for you to come back to us just open your eyes and I will be there I promise always." I said and laid my head down on her bad still holding her hand.

"Emmett"

I shot my head up with wide eyes

"Bella Bells your awake god your awake." I said

"What happened Emmett?" she asked

"not important right now. I'm so glad you awake." I said kissing her for head, standing up so I could see her beautiful eyes

"Emmett what's wrong." she asked wiping away tears I didn't even know were there

"I thought I was going to lose you. I cant lose you Bells I love you so much." I said turning my head and kissing her palm.

"w-wh-what did you just say?" she asked looking at me with wide eyes

"I love you Bella and I was so stupid for what I did."

" you love me?"

"yes baby I love you and our babies so much and I don't ever want to be with out any of you."

"I love you too. Wait Babies what are you talking about Emmett."

"well while you were out the Doctor done a ultra sound to make sure the baby was ok and while she was doing it she found out there was two. Do you want to see then?" I asked

"you have a picture of then?" she said trying not to cry

"yes I do." I said pulling out the pictures the doctor gave me

"oh my god they are so cute and chubby." she said with a smile

"do you want to know what they are?" I asked

"you know?" she asked and I nodded

"I want to know."

"this one is our daughter." I said pointing to the picture she had in her lift hand

"and this one is our son." pointing to the one in her right hand

"a boy and a girl." she looked at me with a watery smile

" yep and they are just perfect just like their mother." I said kissing the top of her head

"I'm so happy."

"I am to Baby and I will make up what I did to you I'm so sorry I had my head up my ass. Nothing else matters but you and our babies."

"thank you Emmett I love you so much." she said as she gave me a kiss on the lips

"I love you too. Let me get the doctor sense you are a wake so she cane come and check on you ok."

"ok but hurry."

"I will"

* * *

A/N: hello ladies hopw you like this chapter sorry it is short but thought i better get it up before some of you came after me. please review i always love reviews.

and give a shout to my lil sis and best freind shirley007 she is back from Cali. have a great day from ANNABELL


	28. Chapter 26

A/N: sorry it took so long but life got crazy but hope you like it

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST HAVEING FUN

* * *

Chapter 26

Empov

I went and found Dr. Thomas and told her Bella was awake. She told me she would be right there she was going to go and get the ultra sound machine. I told her that was fine and went back to Bella. As I walked in she was trying to set up some more.

"Hey let me help you." I said rushing to her side.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Did you find the doctor?" she asked

"Yeah she is getting the ultra sound machine and she will be right here." I said as there was a knock at the door and then Dr. Thomas walked in.

"Well hello Isabella it is good to see you awake."

"Thank you Dr. Thomas and it is Bella please."

"OK Bella how are you feeling?"

"Well I'm a little tired, but really hungry."

"You will be a little tired for a bit and as for you being hungry I will have them bring you some soup and if you hold that down we can get you some more solid foods. Ok."

"Sounds good to me." Bella said

"Good, but first how about we get a look at your baby…. "She started but Bella cut her off

"Don't you mean babies?" Bella said with a smile

"Well I'm guessing Emmett told you that you're having Twins." Dr. Thomas said with a giggle

"Yes he did and I'm so excited about it."

"Ok then lets take a look at your babies and after we can take you down and get a CT scan to make sure you are good." Dr. Thomas said

Dr. Thomas done a quick ultra sound and showed Bella our babies. When I looked down at her she was crying, but I could tell they where happy tears because she was smiling from ear to ear. After Dr. Thomas was done I help get Bella in a wheel chair so they could take her for her scan. I told Bella I was going to call and tell everyone she was awake. She kissed my lips softly and said ok as they pushed her out of the room and down the hall.

Once she was out of the room I picked up my cell phone and called Alice she answered on the second ring

"Hello"

"Alice, its Emmett"

"What's wrong? Is Bella ok? Is the baby ok? Damn it Emmett tell Me." she rushed out

"Well if you would calm down pixie I would." I said with a chuckle

"Well go on tell me."

"Bella and the baby are just fine. That is why I called."

"So Bella and the baby are fine? And you scared the shit out of me for nothing at all."

"Yep and Bella said she loves you and you better get your pixie butt here." I said with a chuckle.

"SHE IS AWAKE." Alice yelled

"Yes Alice and she can't wait to see all of you so hurry up ok."

: oh Emmett this great what a wonderful Valentines Day gift for you."

"What do you mean Alice?"

"To day is Valentines Day Emmett."

"Well shit, oh wait Alice can you do something for me?"

"Sure

" ok in my room in the bottom drawer is a gift with Bella's name on it grab it and clean set of cloths for me please."

"Ok I will and I will talk to you in a bit."

"Ok bye"

"bye." she said just before the line went dead

It wasn't twenty minutes later when Alice, Rose, Edward, and Jasper where all but running down the hall to Bella's room.

"Where is she? Is she still awake? Can we see her?" Alice asked out of breath

"Alice calm down she is getting some test done and she will be back shortly." I said

"Ok sorry I'm just so excited."

"I know, did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes it is right here." she said holding up a duffle bag.

" Thinks Ali. Why don't we wait for Bella to get back from her test." I said taking my bag.

"Sounds good to me but can we wait for her in her room my feet are killing me?" Rose said

"Shirt sorry babe lets get you set down." Edward said leading Rose in to Bella's room

"He's so whipped." Jasper mumbled under his breath load enough for me to hear.

"You know so are we." I said slapping him on the back

"Hey talk for your self." he said

"Jasper hurry up." Alice yelled from Bella's room

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he said and I just chuckled.

"Um what was that Jasper?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm whipped, but so are you."

"Oh this I already know."

"Ok guys and gals I'm going to go and change before Bella gets back." I said going to Bella's in room bathroom.

"Ok we will be right here." Alice said bouncing up and down on Jaspers lap.

I just chuckled and went to get cleaned up before Bella came back. After showering and changing I remembered had Alice grab Bella's gift._ And before you say it I had already bought it before she told me she was pregnant. I saw it when I was Christmas shopping and new Bella would love it. _It is a necklace with a key and the key is engraved with my initials. I pulled it out and made sure it was clean and perfect. I heard the nurse bringing Bella back from her test so I quickly put in my pocket and opened the door.

"Hey" she said when she seen me

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked kissing the top of her head

"Better now that everyone is here. I have missed you all so much."

"

We all missed you to Bells." Rose said giving her a smile

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff. What did the doctor say? How is the baby?" Alice asked and Bella looked at me with wide eyes

"I didn't tell them I wanted to wait and tell them after you woke up." I whispered in her ear and she just nodded.

"Do you want to tell them now." I asked

She just nodded again and gave me a big grin that Edward saw.

"Ok what is going on." he asked

"Well Bella do you want to do the honor or do you want me to?"

"Um … how about you."

"Ok well first don't get mad, because didn't tell you because I wanted to wait tell Bella was awake."

"Oh for the love of god just tell us already." Rose almost yelled and everyone tried to hold their laughter.

" We are not having a baby."

"WHAT." they all yelled where trying to hold in laughter

"We're having twins." Bella blurted out

"What." Rose and Alice said at the same time while Jasper and Edward just looked at us with wide eyes.

It was really quit for a couple of minutes tell Alice came around.

"Oh my god you're having two this is so cool we can dress them a like." Alice squealed

Oh no you can't Alice I'm not having my little boy wearing pink." Bella said

"Why would we put your boy's in pink?" Rose asked

"Oh…um… forgot to tell you that part. We are having a boy and a girl." Bella said with a smile.

"Oh this is so cool you are getting one of each at the same time." Rose said

I just set there looking at all my friends. Jasper and Edward still looked stunned. But were smiling now.

"Have you thought about names yet." Alice asked

"gezz Alice she just woke up give her some time." Edward said laughing at his sister

"well I have a girl's name." Bella said biting her lip and looking at me

" you do?" I asked

"yeah you want to know."

"yeah."

"Ok don't laugh though ok."

"I would never."

" I was not talking to you." she said

"hey we won't laugh ether." Jasper said

"ok well I was thinking Emma Dawn."

"I love it." I said kissing her softly

"really?"

"yep now we need a boy name. Did you have one for a boy yet?"

"I did but I think I will change it."

"what was it first."

"Timothy Blain." she said looking down at her lap.

"that's great why would you want to change it?"

"I think he should be named after his father."

"oh well that is even better." I said with a big grin

"So we will have an Emma Dawn and an Emmett Dale Jr." Edward said

"what how did you know." Bella looked at Edward with wide eyes

"um I told him when you were brought in here." I said looking away from her

"you didn't do anything to him did you?" she glared at Edward and Jasper

"Babe don't worry about it what ever they did to me I deserved and we are good now. Right guys?" I said looking at them

"As long as you don't do anything like it again or break her heart and we're good." Edward said as Jasper just nodded his head.

"I love you all so much." Bella said as she yawned

"ok guys I think she needs her rest why don't we go and get some food and we will come back." Rose said

"sounds good to me. Em do you want us to bring you back something?" Alice asked

"no I will eat with Bella but thanks."

"ok we will be back in a little bit." Jasper said

Everyone left and I went to set in the chair next to Bella's bed but she stopped me.

"Lay with me please."

"of course."

She scooted over best she could and I climbed in next to her and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to Emmett for ever."

"forever."

I rapped my arm around her waist and we both soon fell in to blissful sleep

* * *

ok like i said before sorry it took me so long to get it up and i will try my hardest to get the next chap up sooner. hope you in joy Bella wakeing up review and let me know

thanks ANNABELL


	29. Chapter 27

i dont own anything twilight just haveing fun with

* * *

Chapter 27

Bpov

Beep Beep Beep

What the hell

Beep Beep Beep

What is that?

Beep Beep Beep

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light and a very white room. I blink a couple of times to try and clear the fog and figure out where I was. Figuring I was in a hospital I went to try and set up, but there was a weight around my waist. I slowly looked down and found a very big arm around me. I turn a looked behind me and gasped at what I saw.

Emmett.

What the hell is Emmett doing here and why is he in the bed with me. I closed my eyes trying to remember what was going on when all the sudden I did.

The library.

Some crazy girl telling me to stay away from Emmett.

Her pushing me and me hitting my headand then everything going black.

Waking up yesterday to Emmett and him telling me we are having twins. A boy and a girl.

Him telling me he loved me.

I did realize I had started crying tell Emmett spoke from behind me.

"Babe you ok." he asked

I slowly turned so I was facing him. Once he seen my tears he looked concerned.

"Bella is everything ok? Are you in any pain? Is it the babies?" he asked setting up and checking me out.

"Did you mean it?" was all I said

" What? Did I mean what Bella?"

"what you said yesterday. Did you mean it?"

"Bella what wrong? What did I say?"

"you….you said you loved me and wanted us." I said putting my hand on my stomach and closing my eyes because I don't know if I could handle if he said no.

"it was silent for what seemed like hours when I finally opened my eyes I was met with the biggest smile ever.

"Every last word Bella. I love you and our babies. I was so stupid for what I did and said when you told me you were pregnant, and I'm so sorry for that. And I'm going to prove to you that I'm here to stay. I don't care how long it takes, but I will. I love you so much Bella so co much."

By the end of his speech I was crying harder. He reached up and wiped it away the tears and whispered " I love you". I just couldn't hold back any more I threw my self at him and kissed him with everything I had.

My whole body was pressed to his when I felt a nudge in my stomach. I didn't think anything of it tell I felt it again, but in two places and harder.

Thinking I was the only one to fell it I went to pull away and tell Emmett I felt the babies kick, but one look at his face I stopped. He was wide eyed and looking between me face and belly.

"Was- Was take the babies?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"yeah I think so. You felt it too?"

"yeah I did. I was like … I don't know but it was cool." he said with a wide smile.

" yeah it was lets see if they will do it again." I said rolling over on my back.

Emmett put his hand on my stomach and rubbed small circles. Nothing not one kick. Emmett looked a little sad and stopped and as soon as he did one of them kick his hand. His head shot up and he had tears in his eyes. We just set there looking in each others eyes tell some one cleared there throat. Turning to see who it was as Emmett got off the bed.

"You know they can hear you talk and Emmett can talk to you stomach too." Dr. Thomas said

"Really?" We both said

"Yeah and they will recognize other voices when they are born too."

"Cool Emmett" said smiling with his hand still on my belly

"So Bella how are you felling this morning?" Dr. Thomas asked walking more in the room.

"Really good. Hungry but good."

"Good. Now I want to take a look at the twins one more time and have a CT scan done on you before you leave, and I will have some one bring you so breakfast."

"So we'll be able to go home to day?" I asked

"Yes, but you still need to take it easy for a couple of days."

"oh she will I will make sure of that." Emmett said

"well why don't we get one more look at your babies be for you leave."

After looking at the babies and my CT scan Dr. Thomas went to start my discharge. While I was getting my CT scan Emmett called and told everyone I was comeing home and Rose and Alice brought me some cloths to wear home. They didn't stay long saying something about a surprise for me they had to finish.

I took a shower with the help of Emmett. I was still a little weak from being in bed for almost two weeks. After getting dressed and back in the bed we just set there waiting for me to be discharged. We didn't have to wait long before Dr. Thomas came back .

"Well Bella you sign here and you can go, but remember take it easy." she told me

"I will and thank you Dr. Thomas for everything." I said as I signed where she told me to.

"no problem and just Buzz the nurse when you are ready to go." she said walking out before I could answer.

"I'm so ready lets go."

"Um… Bella before we go I have something to give you. I was going to yesterday but we kind of fell a sleep."

"ok what is it?"

"he pulled out a small blue velvet box and I stopped breathing.

"here" he said handing it to me

It was a little bigger then a ring box so I could breath again. Opening the lip I gasp. In side was a gold chain with a small key shape pendent with a small diamond heart and the initials EDM which I would say stand for Emmett Dale McCarthy.

"it's beautiful Emmett I love it. And I love you.? I said looking up at him

" I know it is corny but I don't care it belongs to you and always has. My heart has been yours since we met. It just took me along time to figure it out and now you have the key to it."

"it's not corny it's sweet and loving and you have had my heart all along too." I said stand and kissing him with everything I could at the moment.

pulling away and looking in his eyes

"Take me home please."

* * *

A/N: just want to say sorry for it taking so long to get up and for being short but with the holidays here life is crazy. next chapter will be a little longer getting up with christmas in 5 days and then new years plus 4 birthdays and my 11th wedding Anivercry next month i am going to to be busy but i promise i will getit post

hope u enjoy this chap sorry for a cliffy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU.

ANNABELL


	30. An 3

for those of you who have been fallowing Swan Ranch it will be while before we post Shirley was in a accedent and is in the hospital. not sure how long or how she is doing but when i find out i will lett everyone know just keep her in your prayers and we will update as soon as we can

Thank you Annabell


	31. chapter 28

**A/N:i dont own anything SM does

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 28**

**It has been four months since my run in with the crazy Victoria girl in the library. she was arrested and was sentenced to eight months for usual. Which was good because if I see her I might kill her for almost hurting my babies. I don't care if there fine she knew I was pregnant and still did it. Ok enough with talking about Victoria let me catch you up on what has been going on since I got home.**

**Well first there was the surprise that Alice and Rose had for me. which was the nursery, but it was not just for me it was for Rose to but since she help it was just a surprise for me. And let me tell you it was so cute. They had went and made it in to a big fairy tale castle, but not to girlie of course. All the furniture was white, Alice even got three gliders say that we all needed one so we could be in there together. Alice found these wall stick on thing that looked like bay dragons and fairies that are holding a banner where you can rite the babies names on it she place one above the my two cribs. Above Rose's crib there was nothing because at the time she didn't know what she was having , but all that change a month and half later. All the furniture was white.  
**

**Flashback**

" **We're home" came Rose's voice from down stairs**

"**by time Emmett had helped me down the stairs Alice was bouncing around trying to get Rose to tell her.**

" **Alice I'm not telling you tell Bella and Emmett get down here so calm down." she said as we made it to the living room **

"**we're here Rose so you can spill already before the pixie bounces threw the floor." Emmett said **

"**oh wait were is Edward?" I asked looking around for him**

"**what he was right behind me" she said turning around and looking out the door and then started laughing **

"**um, Jasper Emmett do you two think you could go and get him? He's still setting in the car. I had to drive home he was to stunned" She said **

"**sure we'll be right back" Jasper said as they both headed out the door**

" **you aren't going to tell us tell the get back are you?" Alice asked with a pout.**

"**no but it is worth the wait."**

**A couple minutes later Jasper and Emmett came in almost caring a very pale and shocked looking Edward.**

"**geez Rose what they do to him." Emmett asked setting him down in a chair.**

"**nothing , but as you al know we went and found out what we are having." she said with a smile.**

"**Yes it's a girl. Jazz man hand it over." Emmett said **

"**what you took bets." Rose asked a little amused**

" **well yea why not?" Jasper asked**

" **nothing is wrong with it but don't u think you should wait tell you hear wait it is first."**

"**No Ed would not be like this if it was a boy so it has to be a girl." Emmett said **

"**well why don't you ask him and see." **

"**ok" Emmett said**

"**hey Edward ." Emmett said snapping his fingers in his face.**

" **Emmett not like that let me try." Alice said**

"**Edward can you hear me ? Can you tell us what the baby is?" she asked knelling in front of him.**

"**Boy- girl" he whispered**

"**yes Edward boy or girl." she said **

**He slowly looked down at her and got a big smile on his face .**

"**Both"**

"**what" both Jasper and Emmett almost yelled as Rose started laughing **

"**really Rose twins." I asked smiling at her**

"**Yea b we're have twins together boy and girl." she said with tears in her eyes.**

" **four Babies I get to spoil four babies." Alice said with a wide smile**

**End flashback**

**After that Rose got bigger she is now as big as me and she is not happy about it. We both cant wait for them to be here. To see them and also so we can see our feet again. **

**At both a last doctors appointment Dr. Thomas said she don't see either of us making it to forty weeks. So here we set Rose being 35 weeks and 5 days and me 36 weeks exactly.**

**A month or so back Rose and Edward set a date for the weeding. They want to wait tell the babies are around 7 months old so they are looking at a February Weeding.**

**Jasper proposed to Alice in April on her birthday and they couldn't wait so the eloped two weeks later. It shocked us all because that was so not a Alice move she is one for a big weeding.**

**Emmett has been great we are getting closer every day. He waits on me hand and foot . I don't think I could be more in love with him, but then he goes and starts talking to my belly. The only down side to it is when the twin kick because the kick hard.**

**Ooch.**

**Shit what was that?**

"**Alice" I yelled**

"**yea Bella" she said poking her head her head in the living room**

"**do you think you could call Emmett please."**

"**yea is everything ok?" she asked looking worried**

"**not sure but I've been having some pressure and now cramping ."**

"**ok I'll cal him I think he is with Jasper and Edward."**

"**Bella you ok?" Rose asked coming out of one of the bedrooms on the first floor.**

**The boys had declared them mine and Rose day time nap rooms so we didn't have to walk up the stairs with out them.**

" **yea I just think it is… ouch… shit the hurt." I aid grabbing my lower stomach.**

" **Bella Emmett will be here in Ten." Alice said coming back and looking a little worried I was holding my stomach**

"**Ok Ali thank you . Do you think you could time these just to make sure."**

**Alice timed them but I only had two they were about 5 minutes a part and lasting only a couple seconds. The last one came as Emmett was walking threw the door.**

"**Oh…shit…fuck…damn" I said trying to catch my breath**

" **the one lasted 30 seconds B." Alice said**

"**it hurt like a bitch it was worse then the others." **

"**Bells baby you ok." Emmett asked rushing to me**

"**I think they want out Em please take me in.'**

"**ok Rose call doctor Thomas and let her know we are on our way. Alice grab Bells bag." he said picking me up and caring me to the jeep**

**After putting me in he went back to help Rose out. He said there was no way he was leaving Rose because Edward would kill him. After getting us all in he took of to the hospital the drive was 20 minutes and I have had four more on the way and just as we pulled up to the E R entrance my water broke.**

"**oh shit Emmett go get some one my water broke. Hurry." **

**He rushed in and came back with Dr. Thomas and two nurses plus a wheel chair and gurney.**

"**ok Emmett carefully put her on here." Dr. Thomas said**

"**why the chair." I asked just as another contraction hit.**

"**for Rose she daont need to be walking." Emmett said.**

"**I will park the jeep and meet you in there in a minute." Alice said**

"**ok" Emmett said pushing Rose as the Dco and nurses took me.**

**A couple minutes later I wheeled in to a room with two beds.**

"**please tell me I'm not sharing a room?" I said **

"**no Isabella but it is the only room in labor and delivery right now." Dr. Thomas said.**

"**oh ok."**

**After getting in to the ugly hospital gown and getting hook up to all the equipment Doctor Thomas checked me.**

"**ok Isabella you are about 3 centimeters and your contraction are still about 5 minutes apart but the are getting stronger. I'm going to order a ultrasound to make sure the babies are both still head down. ."**

" **what happens if one isn't head down?' Emmett asked**

"**we would have to do a c-section. But even if they are both head down we still don't know if she will be able to deliver then because they are some big babies. Now Isabella get some rest I will be back in a bit to check you."**

**As she turn she saw Rose looking out he window rubbing her lower back**

"**Rosalie are you ok dear."**

"**oh yea I'm ok just tired."**

"**you can rest on the other bad if you want and if you need anything let me know ok." **

"**ok I will and thank you." Rose said as Alice came running in the room.**

"**did I miss anything." she said out of breath**

"**no Alice calm down." Rose said with a chuckle**

"**Rose what's wrong?" Alice asked noticing Rose was rubbing her back**

"**I'm just tired and Dr. Thomas said I could us the other bad.**

"**oh ok, but you know what would be really cool." **

**No what Alice." I asked**

"**if both you and Rose had your babies today."**

"**shut up Alice your going to jinx us " Rose said**

"**I was just saying."**

"**ok you two stop." I said**

"**why don't you momma's get some rest while I go and call the guys." Emmett said**

"**ok babe I'm not going any were."**

**Hey Em tell Edward to bring me some magazines." Rose said**

"**oh me too tell Jazz me too." Alice said**

"**ok Magazines for two anything for you Bella?"**

"**yea have them bring my belly pillow out of out room." I said **

"**ok anything else ladies?"**

"**um Em have Edward bring mine to these pillows suck." Rose said**

"**ok I'll be back you three be good."**

**While Emmett was gone Alice stayed by my side rubbing my back with each contraction. I think Rose was out before Emmett left the room . **

**Emmett returned 15 minutes later with some water me and snacks for Alice, Rose and Him.**

"**thinks Em but I cant have water just ice chips.: sorry babe we will save it for later."**

"**where is she is she fine ?" Edward said rushing in the door**

"**I'm right here Edward and I'm fine." I said**

"**not you , Rose where is she."**

"**she is sleeping right now and she is fine. And good to see you too." **

"**sorry Bella , Emmett called and said Rose needed her Belly pillow so I thought she went in to labor to."**

"**no she's fine man and if you wouldn't have hung up on me you would have know that." Emmett said with a chuckle**

"**sorry" Edward said**

" **it's ok Edward I'm fine, Rose is fine too she is sleeping over… ouch….shit….Emmett your dead. **

"**Bells you ok." Edward asked**

"**Just a contraction." Alice said**

**After it subsided I looked to see Emmett looking at ma scared to death.**

"**Em you ok?" I asked **

**He just nodded and set down in a chair next to the bed.**

"**I think he is scared of you Bells." Jasper said with a chuckle**

"**oh but that is nothing ." said Dr. Thomas walking in the room**

"**what do you mean." Edward asked**

"**well I've seen break there partners hand and threaten to cut off there manhood it will get worse." she said**

**Both Edward and Emmett set there wide eyed at what she just said while Alice and I tried hiding our giggles**

"**now anyone not Emmett please step out for a minute." she said**

**After everyone step out Dr. Thomas stepped to the end of the bed.**

"**ok Isabella I'm going to check you and see how far we are."**

"**oh, um how long have we been here?" I asked**

"**about an hour and it looks like we are move quickly you are now 5 to 6 centimeters. You can have an epidural no if you want."**

"**no, no drugs I want to do this with out drugs." I said **

"**oh shit." that was not me**

"**Rose you ok ."Dr. Thomas asked looking around the curtain**

" **I don't know it hurts." Rose said**

"**let me have the nurses hook you up and watch you for a bit."**

"**ok Rose said as Dr. Thomas left **

"**Emmett had Edward showed up yet." Rose asked**

"**Yea let me get him for you ok." **

**Emmett stepped out to get Edward and before the door had closed all the way Edward was rushing back in**

"**Rosie Baby you ok."**

"**no I think your demon pixie of a sister jinxed me." she grumbled**

"**What do you mean jinxed you?" he asked**

"**she said it would be cool if both Bella and I went in to labor and had the babies today." Rose said just as a contraction came she grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed.**

**Emmett was trying not to laugh at the look on Edwards face tell I grabbed his hand and squeezed when another contraction came**

**Just as both our contractions subsided Alice ,Jasper and Dr. Thomas came back in the room.**

" **I'm going to check Rose real quick ." she said pulling the curtain around Rose's bed **

**We could here her talking to Rose and Edward**

"**Well it looks like you are defiantly in labor and you are around 4 centimeters. I will came back in a hour or so and check both you and Isabella."**

"**ok" Rose said as Dr. Thomas pulled the curtain back**

"**well looks like we might have four babies ready to make a entrance in to this world today." she said **

"**you two rest ok I will be back later" she said walking out of the room**

"**Alice you are so dead when I get out of here do you here me dead." rose said**

**Alice just stood there with wide eyes.**

**I'm not sure how long we had been there but Dr. Thomas or a nurses had came back a couple time an checked both me and Rose. Apparently I was slowing down but Rose was speeding up. One of the nurses said it was like my babies wanted to wait for Rose's babies so they could come together. We just laugh**

**It was around ten a clock in the evening . Aunt Esma and uncle Carlisle had been here for a couple hours, but they where the only ones. Mine and Emmett's parents couldn't make it tell tomorrow and Rose's parents could be here for a couple of days. Rose and I was dosing back off just as Dr. Thomas came back to check on us**

"**ok ladies I'm going to check the both of you. It has been a little over an hour and last check you both were at 8 centimeters so lets see what we got now." she said**

**She check me first.**

"**Bella it is time your baby is right here don't push ok I will be right back." she said rushing back out and then coming back with nurses fallowing right behind her. **

"**let me check Rose to make sure we are ok over here ok."**

"**Girls your babies want to be born together neither of you are going to make it to the delivery room we are going to have to do it here." **

"**Betty page Dr. Bell and tell him to hurry please." **

"**Sorry Dr. Thomas he is out of the country this week." a nurses I guess was Betty."**

"**I cant deliver both sets get me some help please."**

"**I can help." Carlisle said from the corner**

"**And who are you… oh Dr. Cullen didn't know you where here and that would be great.**

"**uncle Carlisle can help me I don't think Rose wants her father in law down there."**

"**ok then everyone out unless you are here to help." Dr. Thomas said**

" **this is so exciting" Alice said by the head of my bed while Esma was with Rose and Edward **

"**Your still dead pixie." Rose said **

"**oh well" Alice said **

"**ok Bella I need you to push with your next contraction ok." Carlisle said**

"**ok Carlisle." **

**With the next three contractions I pushed and with the last the room was felled with crying but not just one baby but two, and at the same time both Dr. Thomas and Carlisle yell it's a boy.**

"**they really did want to be born together." Alice said Wiping a tear away from her face.**

"**Bella you did great but you little girl is ready I need you to push again for me." Carlisle said **

**After only two pushes this time the room was once again felled with two babies crying and Both Dr. Thomas and Carlisle yelling it's a girl.**

**After all the babies were weighed and cleaned up all the guys went to the gift shop ans left Rose and I with Alice and Esma**

"**So Rose , Bella what are their names." Esma asked holding Rose and Edwards little boy**

"**you first Rose." I said **

"**well that beautiful little boy is Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. and this beautiful princess is Elizabeth Ann Cullen." Rose said **

"**oh Rose they are perfect." Esma said **

"**Ok Bells your turn." Alice said **

"**willl we have here Emmett dale McCarthy Jr. and Miss Emma Dawn McCarthy." I said as Alice stated laughing**

"**Whats so funny Alice?" Esma Asked**

"**All four start with E." she said Giggling**

**Fter we calmed down from Alice revelation of the babies names everyone took turns holding the babies tell the boys came back**

"**Rose , Bella their beautiful I cant believe I became a grandma and A great Aunt all in one day." she said wiping her eyes**

**The guys came back and took turns holding the babies.**

**I was getting tired , but tried to hide it from everyone , but didn't succeed.**

" **Why don't we let Rose and Bella get some rest they have to be tired." Jasper said**

" **but Jazz I want to play with babies." Alice wined**

"**Alice we live with you. You will have plenty of time to play when we get home. Rose and Bella need their rest." Edward said **

"**Fine bye , but I will be back tomorrow" she said stomping out the door**

**Everyone else said their good byes leaving Emmett, Edward, Rose and I with the babies.**

"**finaly some quit. Edward I want to see your babies bring them here." I said**

"**yea me too Emmett bring them over." Rose said**

"**oh Rose he is so cute . He has Edwards hair." I said holding Edward jr.**

"**I know and your little man is so handsome with Emmetts dimples." she said **

**I looked up and Saw both Edward and Emmett blushing from what Rose and I was saying, I hid my giggle and looked back done at the baby in my arms **

" **ok boys hand over the girls and bond with your boys now." Rose said**

"**Rose she is so cute, they look so much alike but different." I said **

"**I know what you mean . Emma looks like Emmett but softer."**

"**Hey I'm Soft." Emmett pouted **

**We all laughed at him making him out more and making him look more like him son .

* * *

  
**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to post but life has been really crazy and i also had really bad writes block but here it is and i hope u like it let me know .**

**Annabell  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	32. Epilogue

A/N: i own nothing SM does

* * *

Epilogue

Ten years Later

"Emma where's your brother's we have to go." I yelled up the stairs

"last time I seen them they were with dad getting ready." she yelled back down at me

"Emmett you got the Boy." I asked

"Yea Em is grabbing his jacket and Brady is in his car set waiting on you three girls." he said

"well ok. Emma get your sister and come on." I yelled up the stairs again

"Geez mom you don't have to yell I'm right here." She said from behind me making me jump.

"Emma don't do that you scared me, go put your sister in her car seat so we can go e are going to be late."

"Mom it's not like they can start with out us it is our party too." Em said

" yes but it is rude to make Edward and Lizzie wait on the two of you." I said getting in the car

I can't believe my babies are ten today, well nit my babies my babies are three. Yep you heard me three and yes I said they.

After Emma and Emmett Jr. was born Emmett proposed to me. He said he had wanted to for a while but never had the guts to. After Edward and Rose found out they insisted we have a double weeding. So we did.

We had decided to wait tell the twins were older to have more kids. So did Rose and Edward but it didn't work that way right after the twin turned one Rose found out she was pregnant and luckily there was just one, and just before both sets of twin turn 2 Rose delivered a healthy baby boy named David Carlisle weighting 6 lb 3oz. Rose made Edward promise no more for a long tome and now we have a 7 month pregnant Rose waiting on us.

We did wait but we weren't as lucky when we got pregnant again which was three years ago. We were bless with another set of twin A 5lb 5 oz boy named Brady Lane and a 6lb girl named Maddison Faye. I wouldn't change anything but we wont be have any more kids any time soon.

As for Alice and Jasper they had decided to wait a while to start their family so four year later they welcomed triplets (yes I said triplets)Jasper Aaron, Cassie Rose, and Cloie Marie. After that Alice threaten to cut Jaspers manhood off so Alice started birth control.

"Mom we're here you ok." Emma asked

"Oh yea I'm fine just thinking."

"well come on Aunt Rose is waiting for us something about she found out what the baby is."

"oh well let me grab… hey where is your dad and brothers and sister." i asked

"I told you, you was out of it. They went in already they are waiting on us."

" ok let go" I said getting out of the car

"it's about time Bells. Alice is driving me crazy." Rose said with a giggle

"What I want to know. Now Bella is here so tell us." Alice said

"yea please tell us and sense there is no pale and shocked looking Edward we know there is only one ." Emmett said

"Yes there is only one and if you would shut up I would tell you about her." Rose said with a smile

"go ahead tell us…. Wait you said her it's a girl." Alice squealed

"You catch on quick Ali ." Edward said

"Congratulations guys got a name yet?" I asked

"yea Grace Esma." Rose said looking at Esma.

"oh Rose, Edward Really." She cried as they nodded

"ok enough about the baby lets party." Emmett yelled

Everyone head out side where all the kids were already playing. We set around laughing and just having fun as a family. All the birthday kids got tons of gifts and where now tired from the long day of fun. All the little ones had already crash out so we desided it was time to go. We grabbed the little ones and help Em and Emma get their stuff in the car and headed home.

After getting all four tucked in bed we climbed in our bed and cuddle . We where pretty quit tell Emmett broke the silence.

"I'm happy for Edward and Rose."

"Me too. I'm so excited she is having girl."

"you know we could always try for another one." he said moving on top of me

" I don't know Emmett that might be a little hard" I said

"And why is that ?" he said kissing down my neck

"because I'm already pregnant." I whispered.

THE END

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed my story please let me know Annabell


End file.
